La Curiosidad
by Kalock
Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento surge dentro de Steven luego de leer la novela "Pasion de Xanxor" quien se encargara de saciar la curiosidad y los deseos de Steven ahora? Historia solo para adultos. ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO
1. 1: Pasión de Gema

**Steven Universe Capitulo 1: Pasión de Gema  
**

 **Beach City, Autolavado: Exterior. Frente.**

Steven se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hacia el autolavado de su padre para pedirle prestado su sintetizador de voz. Mientras se acercaba al autolavado Steven noto que su padre se hallaba muy ocupado limpiando el auto de la pizzería de Kofi y la camioneta del alcalde, los cuales se encontraban cubiertos de lodo y hojas.-Buenos días papá, parece que tienes un día ocupado hoy, verdad?- Dice Steven al saludar a su padre.

-Hola Steven.- Responde Greg al momento de devolverle el saludo agitando su mano. -Así es, al parecer los chicos pensaron que hacer una carrera de autos luego de la lluvia sería muy divertido. Pero a sus padres no les hizo mucha gracia así que los castigaron y me dejaron la limpieza de los autos a mi.- Explica Greg mientras se subía la parte de arriba de la camioneta del alcalde para limpiarla.

-Ya veo. Yo venia a pedirte prestado tu sintetizador de voz para usarlo cuando hable con Connie hoy. Pero veo que estás ocupado ahora. ¿Te molesta si lo busco por mi cuenta?- Pregunta Steven

-Adelante pequeño, búscalo. Tiene que estar en la camioneta, solamente trata de tener cuidado con mis cosas.- Dice Greg desde lo alto de la camioneta.

-De acuerdo papá, gracias.- Dice Steven al despedirse de su padre y dirigirse a la camioneta.

Steven se dirige así la parte trasera del auto lavado donde se encontraba estacionada la camioneta.

 **Auto lavado de Beach City: Camioneta de Greg.**

Steven abre las puertas traseras de la camioneta y se pone a buscar el sintetizador entre las ropas y revistas que estaban distribuidas por todo el piso del vehículo.

-Vamos tiene que estar en algún lugar.- Dice mientras apartaba un par de ropas que estaban en medio del vehículo. -¡Lo encontré!- Dice finalmente luego de haber hallado el aparato.

Luego de hallar lo que buscaba Steven lo saca con cuidado de la camioneta y lo coloca en el suelo para poder cerrar las puertas del vehículo. Pero antes de hacerlo nota entre todos los objetos desperdigados en la camioneta una imagen familiar por lo cual decide averiguar de que se trataba.

-¿En donde te había visto antes?- Dice al momento de mirar el objeto más detenidamente y hacer memoria de donde lo había visto. -¡Ya recuerdo! Este es el libro que papá guardó cuando limpiamos su depósito.- Dice finalmente al recordar el libro que tenía en sus manos. -"Pasión de Xanxor" ¿Me pregunto que tendrá de especial?- Se pregunta Steven luego de leer la cubierta.

Steven examina la ilustración de la portada con asombro, para luego proseguir a leer en voz alta la contraportada. -"Una apasionada novela de acción y romance intergaláctico, protagonizado por un joven y rebelde de ciudad con más sentido de la aventura que sentido común, y una audaz y gigante alienígena que busca su lugar en el universo a como dé lugar. Esta pareja se enfrentará contra todo lo que el universo les ponga enfrente a lo largo de su ardua travesía. Con ilustraciones hechas por el mismo autor." ¡Vaya, esta historia suena genial!- Dice Steven al acabar la lectura. -Papá no quería que lo leyera. Tal vez porque se parece demasiado a la historia de mamá y él, por lo que le debe resultar algo triste.- Dice mientras mira de reojo a su padre que aún se encontraba lavando los autos. -Bien aun así este libro suena genial, no creo que se moleste tanto si le digo que lo quería para imaginarme cómo era su relación con mamá.- Dice finalmente antes de colocar el libro sobre el sintetizador y llevar ambos al templo.

 **Templo de las Crystal Gems: Interior, Habitación de Steven.**

Más tarde ese mismo día...

Steven se encontraba hablando con Connie desde su celular mientras tenía el sintetizador de voz colocado a un lado de su cama.-Jajajaja, Steven ya para con eso, jajaja.- Reía Connie mientras oía hablar a Steven.

-Pero Connie, Zoltron aún no ha acabado de leer tu futuro.- Decía Steven con un tono robótico y gracioso, producto del sintetizador. -Zoltron predice que tendrás una gran revelación dentro de poco y que te divertirás mucho en el próximo entrenamiento con Perla y Steven, además tus números de la suerte serán: 16, 47 y 69.-

-Jaja. Okey ya en serio, fue suficiente. Tengo que colgar pero te veré en el próximo entrenamiento, adiós.- Dice Connie antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Oh, Steven lo hiciste de nuevo.- Se decía en tono victorioso a sí mismo, regocijándose por haber logrado su cometido de hacer reír a Connie. -Bien ahora es momento de darle un vistazo a ese libro.- Dice al momento de sujetar la novela que tomo "prestada" de su padre. -Bien, capítulo 1...-

Varios capítulos más tarde...

-¡Vaya! Eso fue inesperado. Pero parece que por fin lograrán tener un tiempo a solas. Se merecían un descanso luego de toda esa travesía por el desierto.- Dice luego de terminar el capítulo 15 y iniciar con el siguiente. -Capítulo 16 – Amantes bajo las estrellas. Luego de haber superado las adversidades que el desierto les puso por delante, la pareja más buscada en todo el planeta logra esconderse de sus incansables cazadores, y se adentran en un pacífico oasis acompañados únicamente por los sonidos de la naturaleza y el brillo de las estrellas.- Lee en la primera página del capítulo antes de pasar a la siguiente y llevarse una gran sorpresa. En la tercera página del capítulo se encontraba una ilustración bastante explícita de los protagonistas teniendo relaciones. -¿¡Pero qué es esto!?- Pregunta extrañado Steven olvidando completamente la lectura y concentrando toda su atención en la ilustración. -No se que sea esto, pero de algún modo me hacer sentir extraño.- Dice al sentir su primera erección. -¿Me pregunto si habrá mas ilustraciones como esta en el libro?.- Dice al ponerse a pasar las páginas ignorando la lectura y concentrándose en las explícitas imágenes presentes a lo largo de todo el capítulo. -Wow, esto parece algo intenso. Tal vez lo mejor sea preguntarle a las chicas sobre esto.- Dice Steven al cerrar el libro y pensar. -Usualmente le preguntaría estas cosas a papá pero creo que me castigaría si se entera que tome su libro sin permiso, al final parece que había otra razón para no darme este libro aún.-

 **Templo de las Crystal Gems: Interior, Sala de Estar.**

Garnet, Amatista y Perla se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala por petición de Steven y esperaban a que este les dijera el motivo de su reunión.

-Chicas necesito de su consejo. Hoy leí un libro y bueno...Me encontré con unas escenas que me hicieron sentir un tanto...Extraño. Así que quería saber si ustedes pueden explicarme de qué se trata esto- Explica brevemente Steven.

\- Por supuesto Steven, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras para este tipo de cosas.- Dice Perla de manera tranquila.

-Si, pequeño Steve muéstranos de que se trata y te ayudaremos.- Afirma Amatista en actitud despreocupada.

-Adelante, enséñanos.- Dice finalmente Garnet

-Muy bien, es aquí.- Dice al momento abrir el libro en el capítulo 16 y mostrarles la primera ilustración que cautivó su atención.

Las chicas ven la pagina y rápidamente reaccionan todas de manera distinta. Perla se sonroja (En su caso un sonrojo azul, ¿Se dice se "azula" entonces?) y se lleva los dos manos a la boca para contener un grito de desesperación. Amatista se esfuerza por contener una risa incontrolable. Y Garnet queda con la boca abierta y sus brazos caen muertos, por una extraña sensación de cansancio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tiene idea de que se trata esto?- Pregunta Steven al ver que no recibió una respuesta luego de mostrar la imagen.

-¿¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESTE LIBRO!?- Grita Perla la cual se encontraba aun mas sonrojada (Azulada) que antes.

-Bien yo fui a buscar el sintetizador a la camioneta de papá y entonces...- Dice Steven un poco preocupado al ver la reacción de Perla.

-¡ENTONCES ESTO ES CULPA DE GREG! ¡CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA VA A NECESITAR MÁS QUE LA SALIVA DE STEVEN PARA SANAR SUS HUESOS!- Grita Perla antes de invocar su arma desde su gema y salir corriendo en dirección al autolavado para castigar a Greg.

-Perla se veía bastante alterada. ¿Me pregunto por que sera?- Piensa Steven antes de dirigir sus palabras a las otras dos gemas restantes en busca de respuestas. -Y bien, chicas ¿Pueden decirme algo respecto a esto?-Al ver la situación en que estaban Amatista no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desternillarse de la risa luego de ver la reacción de Perla. Por lo cual Steven tuvo que dirigir su pregunta hacia Garnet, la cual se encontraba en la misma posición que había adoptado luego de ver la imagen del libro.

-¿Garnet? ¿Estas bien?- Dice Steven al momento de mover su mano frente a la cara de Garnet para intentar conseguir alguna reacción. -¿¡Garnet!? Oh por dios ¡Quebré el cerebro de Garnet!- Grita preocupado Steven, lo cual logró sacar a Amatista de la que parecía una infinita carcajada.

-Jajaja, tranquilo Steve-O. Solo le diste una gran sorpresa y ahora se encuentra sumida en sus pensamientos. No es la primera vez que le pasa, estará bien en un par de horas.- Explica Amatista para calmar a Steven.

-¿De veras?- Pregunta Steven al dirigir una mirada de preocupación hacia Amatista.

-De veras, tú tranquilo.- Reafirma la chica.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- Suspira aliviado Steven. -Oye Amatista, tu te vez mucho más calmada respecto a este tema. ¿Crees que puedas explicarme de que se trata esto?- Dice Steven en un último intento por conseguir respuestas.

-Esta bien, te diré lo que sé.- Comienza Amatista. -Esto que ves en tu libro es un ritual que realizan los humanos como prueba de amor o de confianza, algo así como una fusión, como ves en esta imagen.- Dice al señalar una de las ilustraciones del libro. -Aquí ves que ellos dos se abrazan y se besan antes de juntar sus partes.-

-¿Sus partes?- Pregunta extrañado Steven.

-Si, ya sabes. Pene y vagina.- Dice Amatista a modo de explicación.

-¡Amatista! ¡Cuida ese lenguaje!- Dice Steven un poco sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Oh vamos, tú fuiste el que pregunto por esto, yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que sé.- Dice despreocupadamente Amatista. -Bien, como te decía luego de juntar esas partes el chico comienza a moverse de adentro hacia afuera para que ambos se sientan bien, eso se llama sexo.- Continúa explicando Amatista. -Y escucha esto, llegado cierto punto los dos comienzan a sentir mucho placer, tanto que empiezan a soltar un líquido de sus partes, en tu caso ese líquido se llamaría semen.-

-Vaya, si que estas bien informada acerca de esto.- Dice Steven al sorprenderse por la explicación de Amatista.

-Es que ese tipo de cosas no son aburridas como las que enseña Perla, así que se podría decir que entran en mi terreno.- Responde a Steven antes de pensar -Además Vidalia me lo explico a mi cuando le pregunté ¿Cómo nació el bebé Crema-Agria?- Amatista luego continúa hablando. -Como sea, eso es lo que sé por lo que he oído.- Dice al acercarse a la puerta de su cuarto. -Bien Steven, espero haber respondido tus dudas, trata de cuidar a Garnet mientras esté así. Yo voy a mi cuarto a buscar algo que perdí hace tiempo.-

-De acuerdo. Gracias por la explicación Amatista.- Agradece Steven al despedirse de ella. Steven se sienta al lado de Garnet y comienza a pensar. -Vaya, eso que me contó Amatista se oía muy interesante. "Sexo" me pregunto cómo se sentirá...-

 **Templo de las Crystal Gems: Exterior de la casa.**

Esa misma noche.

Perla estaba subiendo las escaleras de la casa luego de pasar todo el día persiguiendo a Greg, el cual logró escapar en su camioneta y decidió alejarse de la ciudad por unos días.-¡Rayos! Greg huyó sin que pudiera darle su merecido y ahora tendré que ocuparme de contestar las preguntas de Steven. ¡Greg en cuanto te vea te voy a hacer pagar por este desastre!- Se dice internamente antes de cruzar la puerta, forzando una sonrisa falsa en caso de que Steven se encontrara en la sala.

 **Templo de las Crystal Gems: Interior, Sala de Estar.**

-¡Perla, al fin has vuelto!- Grita Steven de alegría.

-H-hola Steven, lamento haber salido así. ¿Aun quieres que te hable acerca de ese libro?- Le pregunta esperando que él haya perdido el interés.

-No es necesario, Amatista ya me dio una idea del asunto.- Dice Steven con total calma.

-¿¡AMATISTA!? ¿¡Y qué fue lo que te dijo!?.- Pregunta Perla asustada.

-Bien, me dijo que los protagonistas del libro estaban teniendo sexo.- Dice Steven con total calma.

-Oh, ¿En serio?- Dice mientras trataba de que no se notase una expresión de enojo en su rostro -Amatista y Greg me las pagaran muy caro luego de esto.- Se dice internamente Perla.

-Y me preguntaba ¿Si me ayudarías a saber cómo se siente tener sexo?- Continúa Steven con la misma calma que antes.

-¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIR ESO, STEVEN!?- Grita Perla por la sorpresa del pedido.

-Bien, Amatista me dijo que se sentía muy bien hacerlo, así que tengo curiosidad respecto a eso.- Empieza a explicar Steven.

-¡Absolutamente no! No deberías estar pidiendo ese tipo de cosas.- Regaña Perla a Steven.

-Por favor, Perla. Hace rato me habías dicho que podía contar con ustedes para cualquier cosa, pero Garnet sigue en shock y no logro encontrar a Amatista. Tienes que ayudarme tú.- Empieza a suplicar Steven usando sus ojos de cachorro.

-¡Demonios! No puedo negarme cuando pone esa cara.- Piensa Perla mientras sus ojos, tratando de evitar ver el rostro de Steven, bajaban para encontrarse con el enorme bulto que el chico tenía entre sus piernas. -¡Vaya, es bastante grande! Han pasado años desde la última vez que lo hice con alguien. Y además Rose dijo que debíamos hacer lo posible para responder a sus dudas y hacerlo sentir bien, así que...- Piensa Perla antes de volver a dirigirse a Steven. -Esta bien Steven, te ayudare, pero esto será algo que quede entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?- Dice finalmente con un rostro azul ante la excitante idea.

-¡Genial! ¡Eres la mejor Perla!- Dice alegremente Steven.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo aquí.- Le dice al oído a Steven mientras miraba a Garnet. -Por mas que este en shock Garnet sigue aquí. Seria incomodo.-

-¡Ya se que hacer!- Dice al momento de levantar un poco su camiseta para descubrir la gema de su ombligo. -Podemos usar el cuarto de mamá. Tendremos privacidad y todo lo que necesitemos.- Dice Steven al abrir la puerta del cuarto y tomar la mano de Perla para llevarla con él al interior del cuarto.

 **Templo de las Crystal Gems: Interior, Cuarto de Rose.**

Los dos entran al cuarto, el cual como siempre se encontraba repleto de nubes rosadas. Caminan un poco para alejarse de la puerta entra hasta que Steven comienza a hablar.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿Quieres que haga aparecer el oasis que decía en el libro?- Pregunta Steven.

-No es necesario, solo necesitaremos una cama para dos personas.- Afirma Perla.

-Okey, lo tengo.- Dice Steven antes de concentrarse y hacer que las nubes del cuarto se conviertan en dicha cama.

-Bueno ¿Como quieres empezar?- Pregunta Perla mientras se recostaba en la cama y se mostraba emocionada por la situación en la que estaban.

-Bien, en el libro empezaban besándose, así que...- Comienza a explicar Steven, pero es interrumpido por Perla, quien ya se había abalanzado sobre él y se encontraba besándolo mientras le quitaba la parte inferior de su ropa. Perla le baja los pantalones a Steven y descubre la polla del chico. Luego de verla ella comienza a acariciar la polla con una mano mientras continuaba besando a Steven. Luego de un apasionado beso, Perla se despega de la boca de Steven y liberaba la ahora excitada polla de su mano.

-Nada mal, Steven.- Dijo Perla mientras se recostaba en la cama. -Puedo ver que te gusto bastante ¿Verdad?- Dice mientras señalaba su polla. -Ahora quítate la parte de arriba y acércate un poco.- Dice finalmente de manera seductora. Steven obedece la orden, se quita su camisa y se coloca en la cama al lado de Perla. -Y cuéntame ¿Que otra cosa pasaba en ese libro?-

-Luego del beso la chica daba pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello del chico y luego bajaba con su lengua desde el cuello hasta su...su polla...- Explica Steven un tanto nervioso y otro tanto excitado por la actitud de Perla.

-En verdad que ese es un libro muy atrevido.- Dice Perla con el mismo tono seductor que había usado antes.

Perla realiza lo descrito por Steven, empieza atacando suavemente su cuello, logrando sacar varios gemidos de él en el proceso. Luego empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de Steven con su lengua a medida que iba descendiendo hasta su polla.

-Hehe, creo saber que sigue ahora.- Dice Perla antes de introducir la polla de Steven dentro de su boca y comenzar a darle un mamada.

-¡Ah! Exacto, ¡Eso es lo que ocurría luego!- Grita Steven al momento de recibir placer producto de la mamada de Perla. -Amatista tenía razón! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Ya estoy a punto de correrme!- Dice Steven antes de empujar la cabeza de Perla hacia abajo y lanzar su descarga dentro de su boca, obligándola a tragar todo.

-¡Cielos, Steven! Sabes que no me gusta comer cosas.- Dice Perla al terminar de tragar el semen en su boca. -Pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción esta vez, pero solo porque se trata de un sabor muy especial.- Dice mientras se relamía los labios.

-Hey, Perla...Crees que ¿Podrías...-

-¿"Podría" que, Steven?-

-Q-quitarte la ropa?- Termina de preguntar Steven.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Dice Perla antes de hacer desaparecer su ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con un brillo, y darle a Steven una vista de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Un cuerpo delgado, con pequeños pechos, pezones celestes al igual que los labios de su coño, bello púbico de color melocotón claro al igual que el de su cabeza y un trasero pequeño pero con una forma redonda y perfecta. -¿Que opinas? ¿Es lo que esperabas?- Pregunta mientras pone una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y otra en su cintura.

-Es estupendo. Te ves muy bien.- Dice Steven sin poder quitarle los ojos a Perla.

-Eres muy tierno al decirlo ¿Qué te parece si ahora tú me das algo de placer a mi?- Pregunta Perla antes de tomar las manos de Steven y dirigirlas hacia sus pechos. -Quiero que los frotes y juegues con ellos y me digas ¿Que te parecen?-

-Son muy suaves.- Dice Steven al empezar a frotar los pechos de Perla, haciéndola disfrutar de la sensación y arrancándole un gran gemido de placer cuando toco accidentalmente sus pezones. -¿Que te sucedió? ¿Acaso te sentiste bien cuando toque esta parte?- Dice al estirar uno de los pezones de Perla y arrancándole otro fuerte gemido de placer. -Parece que sí ¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionaras si hago esto?- Dice antes de meter uno de los pezones de Perla en su boca y darle una pequeña mordida, causando una oleada de placer interminable dentro de la chica.

-¡Ah! ¡Sigue así Steven! ¡Dios ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me sentía tan bien!- Dice Perla al sentir los dientes de Steven jugando con su pezón. Perla lleva una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna y comienza a meter uno de sus dedos dentro debido a la excitación que sentía en ese momento. Al principio solo mueve lentamente uno de sus dedos dentro de su coño, pero luego coloca otro y comienza a aumentar más el ritmo a medida que aumentaba su excitación. -¡Dios! ¡No lo resisto más! ¡Me corro!- Dice finalmente antes de soltar una buena cantidad de líquido producto de su intenso orgasmo.

Steven libera a los pechos de Perla del ataque de sus dientes y concentra su atención en su coño.

-Wow Perla, esta parte de abajo está muy húmeda, y se ve bastante tentadora la verdad.- Dice Steven luego de observar el coño de Perla, que parecía estar completamente mojado, caliente y palpitante debido al orgasmo que había experimentado hace poco.

-Hehe eres en verdad tierno Steven.- Dice Perla sonrojada (Azulada, ya me entienden XD) al escuchar los halagos que Steven decía sobre su coño. -Si quieres puedes tener un probada de él antes de continuar, estoy segura de que te va a encantar.- Dice mientras frotaba el pelo de Steven con una de sus manos.

-¡Enseguida señora!- Responde alegremente Steven ante tal ofrecimiento antes de introducir su lengua dentro del coño de Perla y explorar sus interiores, degustando su sabor.

-¡Por mis estrella! ¡No hay nada mejor que esto!- Dice Perla al sentir como su coño era penetrado por la lengua de Steven, lo que la llevó a rodear la cabeza del chico con sus piernas, morder su labio inferior y empezar a jugar con uno de sus pechos mientras que su mano libre se sujetaba de las sabanas de la cama. Llegado cierto punto Perla presiona demasiado fuerte a Steven contra su coño evitando que este pudiera respirar, ya que le era imposible zafarse del agarre de piernas de Perla.

-Prrha! Nh Fhueho Hesbirarr! (Perla! No puedo respirar!)- Grita Steven al tratar de escapar para tomar una bocanada de aire, lo cual hace que Perla viera que estaba sofocando al chico.

-Oh lo siento mucho Steven. No me di cuenta, es que realmente soy muy sensible cuando me lamen ahí abajo, hehe.- Explica Perla mientras liberaba a Steven, él cual inmediatamente trata de recuperar su aliento luego de su sofocante experiencia.

-Esta bien, tratare de recordar eso...- Dice Steven luego de recuperar su aliento y volver a colocarse frente a Perla, la cual se encontraba recostada en la cabecera de la cama con las piernas abiertas y a la espera por la polla de Steven.

-Muy bien Steven cuando estés listo siéntete libre de meterlo dentro.- Le dice Perla al ver como Steven se le acercaba con su polla erecta y lista para la acción. -Espero que estés listo Steven, esto se pondrá intenso.- Dice finalmente al sentir la punta de la polla de Steven tocando la entrada de su coño.

Finalmente Steven mete toda su polla dentro de Perla y comienza con arremetidas lentas mientras se acostumbraba a la presión que las paredes de Perla generaban contra su polla.

-¡Esta muy apretado y caliente aquí dentro! ¡Mis caderas no se detienen!- exclama Steven al aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-¡Lo se! ¡Y tu polla esta tocando todos mis lugares favoritos!- Grita Perla entre sus gemidos de placer. -Pero quiero que probemos otra posición.- Dice Perla al detener a Steven por un segundo mientras ella se colocaba en cuatro patas sobre la cama y le señalaba a Steven que podía continuar. Tras eso Steven vuelve a introducir su pene dentro de Perla. -¡Por Dios! ¡Se siente aún mejor en esta posición! ¡Creo que voy a enloquecer!- exclama Perla.

-¡Perla! ¡Perla! ¡Esto se siente increíble! ¡Creo que estoy muy cerca de acabar!- Dice mientras tomaba a Perla de la cintura y continuaba con sus, ahora frenéticas, arremetidas.

-¡Eso está bien Steven! ¡Deja salir todo lo que tengas! ¡Yo también estoy bastante cerca también!- Dice Perla al sentir como su orgasmo se aproximaba.

-Pero...¿Eso no hará que desaparezcas como le pasó a mi madre?- Pregunta Steven mientras decencia el ritmo de sus embestidas en un intento de contener su orgasmo.

-¿En donde aprendiste como se hacen los bebés?- Pregunta Perla sorprendida de que Steven tuviera ese conocimiento.

-Bien...Digamos que estuve investigando un poco en Internet mientras esperaba a que volvieras...- Explica Steven. -Por eso creo que seria mejor que termine afuera.- Dice mientras intentaba sacar su polla para finalmente tener su orgasmo.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!- Exclama Perla antes de que Steven acabara de retirar su pene. -Siempre y cuando no genere un útero y unos ovarios dentro de mi cuerpo será imposible que quede embarazada. ¡Así que no te preocupes por eso y deja salir todo dentro!- Termina de explicar Perla para poder despejar las dudas de Steven.

-Esta bien, ¡Ya estoy por correrme!- Dice Steven al aumentar a lo máximo posible la velocidad de sus penetraciones. -¡Me corro!- Dice al momento de soltar su semen dentro de Perla, mientras ella soltaba un fuerte grito de placer al momento de sentir el caliente líquido dentro de su cuerpo, el cual la llevó a su orgasmo. Luego de acabar de llenarla, Steven retira su polla del interior de Perla y se deja caer hacia atrás en dirección opuesta a la cabecera. -Eso fue asombroso Perla. Realmente te agradezco por ayudarme con esto.- Dice Steven mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento luego de su ultimo orgasmo.

-No hay de que, Steven. Se sintió bien para mi también.- Dijo Perla mientras se encontraba boca abajo en la cabecera de la cama. Perla se incorpora lentamente sobre la cama y se encuentra con Steven durmiendo debido al cansancio, del otro lado de esta. -Hehe, creo que esto fue demasiado para él.- Dice al acercarse a él y mirarlo de cerca. -Se ve tan tierno cuando duerme. Pero si duerme desnudo seguro que pescara un resfriado.- Dice al levantarlo en sus brazos para luego recostarlo y taparlo con las sabanas de la cama. -(Bostezo) Aaaahh! Creo que yo también quedé muy cansada. Usualmente lo vería dormir como siempre, pero creo que será mejor que duerma un poco para recuperar energías.- Dice antes de aparecer su ropa normal y recostarse en la cama junto a Steven. Al momento de caer dormida de la gema de Perla comienza a salir una proyección de ella y Steven haciéndolo, pero por alguna razón ella se imaginaba que lo hacían en un salón de clases de escuela secundaria mientras ella vestía un uniforme de escuela japonés y Steven un traje formal como de director de escuela (Ver Tumblr de StevenCrewniverse para entender la referencia).

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban ambos durmiendo, escondida entre las nubes de la habitación se encontraba Amatista, la cual tenía una cámara digital en mano apuntando hacia ellos.

-Vaya, vaya. Esos dos tendrán que hacerme muy feliz para poder conseguir esta cinta, jejeje.- Dice con una gran sonrisa en la boca y con estrellas en los ojos al imaginar lo que conseguiría con dicha cinta.

 **Templo de las Crystal Gems: Interior, Sala de Estar.**

Garnet aún permanecía en la misma posición que había adoptado horas atrás. Finalmente, luego de varias horas, logra salir del océano de pensamientos y visiones futuras en el que se había hundido. Ella se quita sus lentes para descubrir sus tres ojos y parpadear con ellos antes de hablar.

-Oh por Dios...Esto es grave.- Dice con un tono de seriedad luego de ver lo que posiblemente se avecinaba.

Continuará...


	2. 2: El Precio del Silencio

**Steven Universe Capitulo 2: El Precio del Silencio  
**

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven**.

Steven se encontraba dormido en su cama, con su pijama puesto y las sabanas de su cama cubriendo ligeramente su cuerpo. Él estaba soñando, como otras veces, que el era el director encargado de una escuela japonesa, llena de claras referencias a las escuelas del anime/manga.

 **Escuela Secundaria Cuarzo Rosa: Pasillos.**

En esta escuela también se encontraban todos sus conocidos y amigos haciendo de diversos personajes, Connie era la bibliotecaria, sus padres eran alumnos de ultimo año, Cebolla y sus amigos conformaban los cursos primarios y Lapis, Peridot, las Crystal Gems y las fusiones conformaban un gran curso. Steven vestido con un elegante traje se dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos con un papel en su mano buscando a una estudiante en particular. Luego de buscar a lo largo de la escuela por unos minutos finalmente se encontró con la chica que estaba buscando.

-Señorita Perla!- Grita al encontrar finalmente a la chica.

-Oh, hola señor director. Que le pasa? Se ve algo alterado.- Dice la muchacha de piel blanca y cabello color melocotón.

-A mi oficina en este momento! Tenemos un asunto que discutir con respecto a su ultimo examen.- Dice Steven en un tono serio y sacudiendo la hoja de papel que llevaba en la mano.

 **Escuela Secundaria Cuarzo Rosa: Oficina del director**

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina de Steven. Ambos entraron en la oficina y tomaron asiento, Steven detrás de su escritorio, en el cual dejo finalmente el papel que tenia en su mano, y Perla del lado opuesto ocupando la silla que usualmente se encontraba vacía.

-Sabe por que la he llamado aquí el día de hoy, no es cierto?- Dice Steven al momento de deslizar la hoja de papel que tenia sobre el escritorio hacia Perla. -Digame que es esto?-

-Es mi ultimo examen de historia, señor.- Dice Perla un tanto nerviosa.

-Correcto. Ahora podría leer la pregunta uno y la respuesta que usted escribió, por favor.- Dice Steven con un tono aun mas serio y autoritario que el anterior.

-S-si, señor. "Pregunta 1: ¿Cuando y porque se desarrollo la batalla en el campo de cerezas? Desarrolle".- Leyó Perla de manera clara la primera pregunta de dicho examen. -Y mi respuesta fue: "Fue una batalla en donde se enfrentaron dos grupos, uno encabezado por las flotas faltantes de la conocida Armada de los Diamantes y el otro encabezado por una bella, astuta, sagaz, poderosa y deslumbrante guerrera de cabello rosa, la cual poseía una excepcional técnica con la espada, a la cual empuñaba con sus fuertes y robustos brazos que..."- Leía Perla a medida que se voz se hacia cada vez mas baja y se azulaba de la vergüenza.

-Ok, es suficiente.- Dice finalmente Steven para interrumpir la lectura de Perla. -Se da cuenta de que luego de eso continuo redactando su "respuesta" en los demás espacios de la hoja y que ademas de eso luego hizo dibujos y corazones en la parte de atrás.- Dice Steven en un tono molesto al recordar la lectura completa que le hizo al examen.

-Si señor, creo recordar que hice algo así.- Dice aun azulada.

-Esto es algo serio jovencita. Pero sobre todo esto es algo extraño ya que yo recuerdo perfectamente que usted nunca a tenido problemas en ninguna actividad o materia.- Dice Steven ya de manera mas calmada y comprensiva. -Aunque he estado recibiendo quejas de los maestros desde el momento en el que comenzó a juntarte con la señorita S...-

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, señor!- Grita Perla para interrumpir lo que Steven estaba apunto de decir.

-Tal vez si como tal vez no. Pero en cualquier caso creo que sera mejor que llame a sus padres para que tomen las medidas necesarias para corregir este tipo comportamiento.- Termina de comentar Steven.

-No señor, por favor no haga eso. Mis padres no...no me permitirían volver a verla, le pido que no los llame, por favor.- Exclama Perla con un notorio tono de preocupación y una suplica en su mirada.

-Que le quede claro que no me opongo a la relación entre ustedes dos. Pero si dicha relación va a afectar a este nivel su desempeño me veré forzado a tomar medidas de alguna manera.- Dice Steven al momento de tomar el teléfono fijo de su escritorio. Al levantar su mirada y dirigirla hacia la chica, se da cuenta de que esta había desaparecido, pero al no haber oído el sonido de la puerta el supuso que aun se hallaba en la oficina. -Señorita Perla adonde se fu...?- Pregunto Steven antes de encontrar a la chica con el cuerpo bajo el escritorio y posando su cabeza a los pies de él, haciendo una clara suplica.

-POR FAVOR SE LO SUPLICO! NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR ALGO ASÍ! NO LLAME A MIS PADRES! HARÉ LO QUE SEA!- Grito la chica mientras suplicaba y sollozaba a los pies de Steven.

-Señorita guarde la compostura! Y sobre todo salga de ahí abajo!- Dijo Steven mientras se sonrojaba al contemplar la situación. -Solo le daré una advertencia por ahora así que ya puede retirar...- Pero antes de terminar la oración Steven sintió como de repente su pantalón caía al suelo y su miembro era envuelto por una húmeda sensación, que iba acompañada de una fuerte succión y movimientos de lengua. Al bajar su mirada se encontró a la señorita Perla haciéndole una fuerte mamada con su boca, en la cual hacia toda clase de ruidos obscenos.

-HARÉ LO QUE SEA NECESARIO!- Exclamo luego quitarse el pene de Steven de la boca, para luego dedicarse a atacar su glande con la lengua.

-SEÑORITA! ESTO NO ES CORRECTO DETÉNGASE AHORA O...!- Exclamo Steven, victima del feroz ataque la chica le estaba dando a su pene.

-LO QUE SEA NECESARIO! LO QUE SEA NECESARIO! TENGO QUE OCUPARME DE SUS NECESIDADES!- Dijo Perla al momento de volver a tragarse la polla de Steven con rapidez.

-NO ESTA BIEN! NO ES CORRECTO! PERO...ME CORRO!- Dijo Steven antes de alcanzar finalmente su orgasmo y junto con el despertar del sueño para volver a la realidad.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven.**

Steven finalmente abre los ojos para encontrarse con una escena inesperada frente a él. Si bien lo que acababa de ver no era mas que parte de su sueño no se alejaba tanto de la realidad, ya que al despertarse se encontró con Perla, quien se encontraba debajo de la sabana que cubría a Steven. Perla estaba acabando de tragarse los chorros lanzados por la corrida de Steven productos de una mamada como la que sintió en su sueño.

-Perla pero que haces aquí?- Pregunto Steven mas por curiosidad y sorpresa que por enojo.

-Oh, buenos días Steven.- Dijo Perla con total tranquilidad. -Veras es que vine aquí para ver como dormías, se que no te gusta que lo haga pero te ves tan tierno cuando duermes. Y bueno...te escuche decir mi nombre un par de veces, y luego note que estabas creciendo ahí abajo, así que no me pude resistir.-

-Ya veo...- Dice Steven. -Pero creí que íbamos a tener mas cuidado luego de esa charla con Garnet.- Dice con un tono de preocupación.

FLAHBACK

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Sala de estar.**

Luego de que Garnet despertara de su shock mando a llamar a Steven, a Perla y a Amatista para poder discutir sobre lo que había visto en sus visiones.

-Ok Gems, este es el asunto. Sé que las dos muy a su modo han respondido a la pregunta que nos hizo Steven el otro día.- Dice tranquilamente mientras posaba su mirada sobre Amatista, la cual no parecía darle importancia al asunto, y a Perla, la cual tenia su rostro completamente azul y rogaba internamente para que Garnet no estuviera consiente de lo que paso entre ella y Steven. -Pero aun así es mi deber darle mi propia respuesta.- Continua diciendo antes de posar su mirada ahora sobre Steven. -Steven escucha, las relaciones entre los humanos simbolizan la máxima expresión de confianza y amor entre dos personas. No puedo decirte que sea algo malo o bueno experimentar estas relaciones a tu edad, solo puedo decirte que no puedes hacer esas cosas con alguien a quien no le tengas absoluta confianza, esta claro?- Concluye su explicación Garnet para luego esperar una respuesta de Steven.

-Lo entiendo. Gracias Garnet.- Dice Steven.

-Me alegra que entendieras. Ahora con respecto a lo que vi mientras estaba en shock...- Comienza a explicar Garnet, lo cual hace que el corazón de Perla lata muy rápido debido a la desesperación. -Tuve una visión de un hecho que puede perjudicar al equipo si sucede. No les daré muchos detalles pero tiene relación con el cuarto de Rose, así que Steven en lo posible trata de mantenerte alejado de el.-

-Esta bien Garnet, no entrare ahí.- Dice Steven un tanto nervioso.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven.**

-Se lo que dijimos, pero si no nos acercamos al cuarto de Rose creo que estaremos bien.- Dice Perla de manera tranquila.

-Eso creo.- Dice Steven, animado por la idea de hacerlo otra vez con Perla. -Entonces continuamos?- Dice al extender su mano y tocar uno de los senos de Perla.

-Lo siento, pero este no es el mejor momento para eso.- Dice al quitar la mano de Steven. -Garnet o Amatista podrían salir de sus cuartos en cualquier momento. Pero tranquilo cuando Garnet se vaya a su misión hoy en la tarde estaremos mas seguros. Yo buscare la forma de entretener a Amatista para que no nos moleste mientras nos divertimos.- Dice para luego darle un beso en la frente a Steven y acomodarlo en la cama. -Ahora duerme, tienes un largo día por delante.- Dice antes de empezar a caminar a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Vino a divertirse ella sola conmigo y luego me deja deseando mas. Rayos.- Dice frustrado Steven al momento de acomodarse en la cama para intentar volver a dormir.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Perla. Al lado de la puerta.**

Perla cruza la puerta del cuarto y se adentra en el de manera pensativa.

-Veamos, que puedo hace para deshacerme de Amatista hoy en la tarde?- Se pone a pensar en voz alto.

-Y para que quieres deshacerte de mi, amiga?- Pregunta Amatista.

Perla muy sorprendida de oír una voz tras de ella se voltea y se da cuenta de que Amatista se encontraba sentada contra la pared del cuarto y traía en su mano una cámara de vídeo con la cual apuntaba a su cara.

-AMATISTA QUE HACES AQUÍ?! LÁRGATE!- Grita Perla de enojo por esa invasión a su privacidad.

-Hahaha! Esas caras que haces siempre me matan de la risa!- Dice Amatista riendo al ver el rostro furioso de Perla. -Ok, ok, ya en serio. Tengo algo en esta cámara que necesito enseñarte.-

-No me interesa lo que sea. FUERA DE MI CUARTO!- Vuelve a insistir Perla.

-Solo míralo, y si no te molesta que pueda hacer con el entonces me iré.- Dice Amatista en un tono que logra captar la curiosidad de Perla.

-De acuerdo, pero mas te vale que valga la pena.- Dice Perla antes de acercarse a ver el vídeo que Amatista grabo con su cámara.

Amatista comienza a reproducir el vídeo y espera con un aire victorioso por la reacción de Perla. Luego de ver los primeros segundos del vídeo Perla reconoce que es lo que Amatista había grabado, los había grabado a ella y a Steven en el cuarto de Rose. Perla no tarda en reaccionar y rápidamente toma la cámara de vídeo y la estrella contra el suelo, luego saca su lanza y comienza a destruir los pedazos restantes de la memoria que traía la cámara.

-Ooooh lo cortaste en la mejor parte.- Dice Amatista de manera burlona y sarcástica. -Pero tranquila tengo varias copias de ese vídeo. Me pregunto si a Garnet le interesara ver esa "película casera"?-

Perla viendo que se encontraba totalmente acorralada por Amatista se deja caer de rodillas al suelo en señal de resignación.

-Muy bien Amatista dime lo que quieres para mantener la boca cerrada?- Dice Perla en un tono de derrota.

-Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma, P.- Dice Amatista feliz de haber logrado lo que se propuso. -Muy bien veamos...-

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Sala de estar.**

Ya entrada la tarde Steven trataba de matar el tiempo terminando de leer la novela "Pasión de Xanxor" mientras esperaba a que Garnet tomara el portal para ir a su misión. Luego de un par de horas de lectura, la atención de Steven es redirigida hacia la puerta de los cuartos, donde podía ver que Garnet ya estaba saliendo hacia su misión.

-Hola Garnet, vas a salir?- Pregunta Steven tratando de fingir sorpresa.

-Si, tengo una misión importante, así que volveré en un par de días.- Explica Garnet mientras se acercaba al portal para así partir. -Recuerda no acercarte al cuarto de Rose, de acuerdo. También vigila que Amatista y Perla se lleven bien. Nos vemos.- Dice finalmente antes de partir.

-Excelente, ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta Perla salga de su cuarto y enton...- Estaba comentando en voz alta Steven antes de ser sorprendido nuevamente por la luz de la puerta de los cuartos.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Puerta a los Cuartos.**

-Eso fue rápido Perla. Y dime que harás para entretener a Amatis...ta...- Pregunta Steven antes de observar que Amatista estaba saliendo junto a Perla. -A-amatista que sorpresa. Dime, que tal todo?- Dice Steven para tratar de disimular.

-Olvídalo Steven. Ella lo sabe. Es mas nos tiene en vídeo.- Dice frustrada Perla.

-En...vídeo?- Pregunta temeroso Steven.

-Así es, compañero. Y si no quieren que Garnet o Connie lo vean van a tener que mantenerme feliz.- Dice Amatista muy confiada.

-Que? A Connie? No Amatista no lo hagas, haré lo que sea.- Dice desesperado Steven.

-Eso pensé. Bien ya que ahora todos estamos al tanto de todo este asunto, dejemos que empiece la diversión.- Dice Amatista con una gran sonrisa. -Bien P, tu ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ve a mi cuarto y busca las cosas que te pedí y procura no "ordenar" mis cosas como siempre haces.-

-Esta bien, como sea.- Dice Perla con enojo antes de dirigirse al cuarto de Amatista.

-Bien pequeño Steve, eso nos deja a ti y a mi solos.- Dice victoriosa Amatista al lograr deshacerse de Perla. -Lo primero que voy a pedirte es que te pongas una ropa mas acorde a tus nuevas "funciones".- Dice Amatista con una mirada picaresca que logro poner nervioso a Steven.

Pasan las horas y se hace de noche.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven.**

Amatista se encontraba sobre la cama de Steven devorando primero unas papas fritas y luego la bolsa donde estas veía mientras miraba la televisión.

-Estoy aburrida.- Dice Amatista al darse cuenta que se comió la ultima bolsa que le quedaba. -Mayordomito Steven, te necesito por aquí!- Grita al girar su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la cocina, en la cual estaba Steven vestido de mayordomo.

-Enseguida voy, señora.- Responde Steven.

Steven sube las escaleras y se para frente a Amatista.

-Que necesita ahora, señora? Mas comida? O que cambie de nuevo de canal?- Pregunta Steven tratando de que sus modales sean los de un buen mayordomo.

-No, no hay nada bueno en la tele.- Dice Amatista con una cara de aburrimiento. -En lugar de eso, quiero que pongas a reproducir el vídeo de esta memoria.- Dice al entregarle una memoria SD a Steven.

-Si, enseguida señora.- Dice Steven antes de acercarse al DVD de la tele. Steven conecta todo como corresponde y presiona el botón de inicio. Y para su sorpresa la película que Amatista quería ver resulto ser el vídeo que había filmado de Perla y él.

-Esta es mi película favorita. Vamos Steven! Wohoo!- Gritaba Amatista al ver la película. -Mmm, me encanta lo que veo ahí.- Dice excitada Amatista luego de ver como Perla se tragaba el semen de Steven luego de una mamada. -Me encantaría saborear un poco de eso.- Dice mientras sus pezones se ponían erectos y una de sus manos iba hasta su entrepierna.

Steven también comenzó a excitarse al ver la película de Perla y él. Amatista quito su vista del vídeo solo por un segundo para ver a Steven y darle una nueva tarea.

-Oye Steven, necesito que me des una mano con esto. Quieres jugar un poco mientras vemos la película?- Pregunto Amatista al notar la erección que tenia Steven.

-E-esta bien, señora.- Dice Steven sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Amatista.**

Perla se encontraba aun buscando todas las cosas que Amatista le anoto en una lista de lo mas absurda.

Lista:

Oso de peluche.

Masca Tengu.

Muñeco de resucitación.

Sarcófago.

Cabeza de Rinoceronte.

Dos cráneos diferentes.

Un cañón.

Reproductor de cintas de vídeo.

Muñeca rusa una gigante y otra del tamaño de un pulgar.

Aguja de coser.

-Oh esto es ridículo, no puedo encontrar nada entre todo este desorden.- Dice Perla completamente frustrada. -Ademas para que quiere que reúna todas estas cosas en una sola fila. Seguro que solo me dio esta lista de cosas imposibles de encontrar para mantenerme alejada de ella y de Steven. Apuesto lo que sea a que ahora debe estar divirtiéndose haciendo que él haga lo que le plazca.- Dijo furiosa al imaginarse a Amatista y Steven haciéndolo sin ella. -AMATISTA VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!- Grita de furia al momento de golpear una de las pilas de objetos de Amatista. -Pero que puedo hacer?- Se preguntaba mientras miraba todos los objetos que había a su alrededor hasta que encontró uno que llamo su atención. -Si creo que esto va a servirme.- Dice sonriendo al agacharse para recoger eso que había en el suelo.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven.**

Mientras Perla estaba en el cuarto de Amatista protestando, Steven y Amatista continuaban viendo juntos la película. Estaban uno al lado de otro y cada uno con una de sus manos masturbando al otro mientras veían fijamente el vídeo.

-Eso es Steven. Mueve mas esos dedos que ya casi estoy.- Dice Amatista mientras sentía cerca el orgasmo que estaban por darle los dedos de Steven.

-Enseguida, señora. Yo también creo que estoy cerca.- Dijo Steven antes de aumentar el movimiento de sus dedos para complacer a Amatista, la cual como recompensa también aumento la velocidad de su mano para complacer a Steven.

-Oh, que bien se siente. Sigue, sigue!- Dice Amatista antes de detener la mano con la que estaba masturbando a Steven, para así disfrutar plenamente del momento. -NO PARES! YO...YO ME CORRO!- Dice Amatista finalmente al alcanzar su orgasmo.

-Amatista! Eso fue injusto! Porque paraste de repente!?- Pregunto frustrado Steven al no haber logrado terminar debido al egoísmo de su compañera.

-Jeje, ups. Perdóname compañero, es que se sentía demasiado bien y termine distrayéndome.- Le explica a Steven. -Pero tranquilo, aun tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Perla regrese. Escucha haz algo mas por mi y luego podremos divertirnos tanto como quieras, que me dices?- Propone finalmente luego de recostarse en la cama, quitarse los pantalones y abrirse de piernas.

-No lo se.- Dice Steven un tanto desconfiado de la oferta y sintiendo que Amatista otra vez lo dejaría a su suerte al final.

-Bien sino quieres hacerlo estoy segura de que Connie va divertirse tanto como nosotros al ver esta película.- Dice para recordarle a Steven que ella tenia el mando en ese momento.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo. Que quieres que haga ahora?- Pregunta nervioso ante la amenaza de Amatista.

-Nada complicado. Solo quiero que me limpies un poco ahí abajo.- Dice al apuntar hacia su coño. -Déjalo limpio por dentro y por fuera y entonces dejare de fastidiarte.-

Steven se coloca de rodillas en el piso frente a las piernas de Amatista.

-Esta bien. Confió en que digas la verdad.- Dice antes de comenzar a lamer los húmedos alrededores de la vagina de su compañera. Una vez limpios Steven introdujo su lengua y comenzó a girarla y estirarla lo mas posible para poder limpiar el interior.

-Oh, así pequeño. Sigue adelante, que no te quede ni un rincón sin explorar.- Dice Amatista mientras estaba recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y mientras usaba sus manos para jugar ligeramente con sus pezones.

Ya que cada uno esta tan fuera de este mundo ninguno de los dos vio que la puerta del cuarto se abría. Tampoco notaron como una, casi completamente, desnuda Perla se acercaba cada ve mas al lugar donde estaban los dos.

-Eso Steven. Ya casi!- Dice al sentir otra vez que se acercaba su orgasmo. -Solo un poco mas...Ya estoy...- Dice al meter un dedos en su boca y morderlo ligeramente, mientras con su otra mano continuaba jugando con su pecho. Ya estando cerca de acabar Amatista escucha el sonido de unas esposas cerrando y una sensación de frio metálico rodeandole las muñecas. Abre finalmente los ojos para confirmar sus sospechas luego gritar. -A VER QUIEN FUE EL GRACIOSO QUE HIZO ESTO!?-

-Yo lo hice.- Dice Perla con completa serenidad.

Perla estaba prácticamente desnuda, a excepción de la mitad inferior de su torso en la cual llevaba un apretado corsé de cuero negro, en sus pies llevaba unas botas también de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y en su cabeza llevaba una gorra negra como de policía. En sus manos llevaba un látigo largo de color negro, un "Riding Crop" mas precisamente.

-Steven deja eso que estas haciendo y ven aquí.- Dice mirando al chico, quien acababa de notar la presencia de Perla. -Las Gems egoístas deben ser castigadas cuando se portan mal, no ser mimadas por eso.- Dijo colocando la punta de cuero del látigo bajo el mentón de Amatista.

-Jajaja, ok admito que me sorprendiste. Sobre todo por ese atuendo que traes.- Dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba. -Había olvidado que tenia esas cosas.- Luego dijo -Ahora bien, esto es lo que sucederá: Voy a transformarme para quitarme las esposas, te quitare la llave y luego te voy a esposar al pilar de la cocina para que veas como Steven y yo nos divertimos.- Luego de decir eso el cuerpo de Amatista comenzó a brillar antes de intentar cambiar de forma, dejando su gema como único objeto solido dentro de esa masa de luz.

-Ni creas que te escaparas de esta.- Dice Perla al momento de levantar el látigo que tenia en su mano y darle un ligero pero preciso golpe a la gema de Amatista, coso que hizo que ella perdiera la concentración y volviera a su cuerpo natural muy sorprendida, ya que ahora tenia ademas los brazos detrás de la espalda.

-Oye eso no es justo!- Grita enojada al ver que no logro escapar como tenia planeado.

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero haz sido muy injusta conmigo y con Steven el día de hoy y por eso te mereces un castigo, no es así Steven?- Dice Perla al mirar al chico que ya sin pantalón se preparaba para vengarse de la ahora vulnerable Amatista.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y creo saber de un buen castigo para comenzar.- Dice al momento de empujar su miembro dentro del coño de la Gem morada. -Por fin! Llevo todo el día esperando por esto!-

-Oooh si! Sigue así, ah! Esto te parece un castigo? Ha! Mas bien es una recompensa!- Dice Amatista al sentir placer de estar siendo penetrada furiosamente por Steven. -Ah, esto es genial! Ves Perla, Steven prefiere jugar conmigo!- Dice al voltear su mirada a Perla, la cual estaba estrujando de rabia el látigo que tenia en sus manos. -Ya casi que estoy! Sigue no te...heh?- Exclama sorprendida Amatista al ver como el chico había salido de dentro de ella para luego subirse a la cama y ponerse a jugar con los pechos de Perla. -HEY QUE HACES!? NO PUEDES DEJARME A MEDIO CAMINO Y PONERTE A JUGAR CON ELLA COMO SI NADA!- Grita irritada al no haber logrado terminar.

-Este es un castigo lo olvidas? Esto es para que aprendas a ser mas considerada con los demás.- Dice Steven al colocar uno de los pechos de Perla dentro de su boca. Luego comienza a colocar sus dedos dentro del coño de Perla para empezar a moverlos rápidamente. -Perla, recuéstate y vamos a divertirnos.- Le susurra Steven.

Perla con una sonrisa obedece el pedido de Steven y se coloca al lado de Amatista.

-OH, ES EL COLMO! NO ME DEJAN TERMINAR Y AHORA LO HARÁN AL LADO MIO ESO ES LO MAS INJUSTO DEL...- Grita Amatista de enojo. Pero es ignorada y solo puede observar como los dos disfrutan despreocupadamente. -...mundo.- Dice al no poder sacar los ojos de la escena.

-Ah! Steven hoy estas siendo demasiado rudo!- Dice Perla al sentir las penetraciones que se hacían cada vez mas rápidas y profundas.

-Es que estuvieron tentándome y después dejándome a medio camino todo el día! No hay forma de que me detenga ahora!- Dice mientras continuaba penetrando a Perla y jugaba con sus senos a medida que sentía llegar su orgasmo. -Perla ya no aguanto! Voy a correrme!- Dice finalmente al llenar completamente a Perla.

-YO TAMBIÉN STEVEN! AH! ME CORROOO!- Grita al momento de correrse por recibir el semen de Steven dentro de ella.

-Eso fue genial Perla.- Dice Steven al sacar su polla del coño de la chica y ver como empezaba a salir semen de este. -Por cierto, ese traje que llevas te queda muy bien.- Comenta el chico sonriente.

-Oooh, tu crees? Esto solo es algo que encontré entre las cosas de Amatista.- Pregunta un poco azulada Perla.

-Claro que si pareces una especie de policía sexy.- Dice Steven en forma de alago, cosa que hizo feliz a Perla. -Es mas esto hace que me dé una idea. Préstame tu gorra, pon tus manos contra la pared y separa las piernas. Jugaremos a la inspección policial!- Dice emocionado Steven.

-Esta bien, aquí tienes.- Dice Perla mientras le entregaba la gorra al chico para luego acatar el pedido de colocar sus manos contra la pared y separar sus piernas.

-Bien, bien que tenemos aquí?- Dice Steven en un tono que denotaba autoridad.

-Dígame oficial, acaso ahí algún problema?- Dice Perla para seguir con el juego del chico.

-Claro que lo ahí, sospecho que usted esta ocultando algo. Tiene algo consigo que yo debería saber.- Dice Steven al tantear los costados del torso de Perla antes de empezar a sujetar sus caderas.

-Nada, señor policía.- Dice Perla divertida por el juego mientras la dedicaba una mirada burlona Amatista, la cual se encontraba contra la pared, totalmente frustrada y dejada de lado.

-Bien eso ya lo veremos.- Dice Steven al tomar su polla y con su mano dirigirla junto al trasero de Perla. -Voy a tener que revisar sus cavidades para estar seguro.- Dice al colocar la punta de su polla en medio de las nalgas de la chica.

-Mis cavidades?- Pregunta algo alterada la chica. -Steven no creo que eso sea necesa...AH!- Grita finalmente Perla al sentir como el chico comenzaba a explorar los interiores de su trasero usando su polla. -Ste...Steven esto es muy...Ah!...Esto es demasiado...Aaaahhhh!- Decía Perla al tratar de coordinar sus palabras.

-Usted tranquila, señorita. Pronto acabare de revisarla.- Dice Steven sin detener la follada que le estaba dando al trasero de Perla.

-E-Esta bien oficial. Aunque no creo que encuentre nada ahí dentro.- Dice Perla mientras era sometida contra la pared por el chico y comenzaba a sentir mas y mas placer de seguir adelante con el juego. -S-señor policía...Ya no...Ya no aguanto mas.- Dice al sentir como un poderoso orgasmos estaba apunto de desatarse en su interior. -Ya no puedo...Ya...ME CORROOOOOOO!- Dice al correrse enérgicamente y dejarse caer sobre la cama, cosa que hizo que el chico tuviera que detenerse debido al evidente cansancio que estaba sintiendo Perla.

Steven saca su polla del trasero de Perla, la cual parecía haber quedado mas que exhausta luego del orgasmo que le produjo. Steven se quita la gorra y dirige su rostro sonriente hacia la pared en la que se encontraba ahora Amatista, completamente excitada y con una cara de desesperación absoluta. Perla usando lo poco de las fuerzas que le quedaban para arrastrarse hasta el piso junto al televisor y así dejarles espacio a los dos.

-STEVEN TE LO SUPLICO, ESTO ES TORTURA! POR FAVOR HAZ QUE ME CORRA! HARÉ LO QUE SEA!- Grita Amatista completamente desesperada.

-Esta bien.- Dice Steven al acercarse a Amatista y colocar la punta de su pene contra los labio del coño de la chica. -Me darás todas las copias que tengas del vídeo que filmaste y prometerás que nunca vas a amenazarnos ni a Perla ni a mi otra vez, esta claro?- Dice tranquilamente mientras con su mano movía su pene para tentar a un mas a Amatista.

-ESTA BIEN! LO PROMETO! AHORA DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO Y HAZLO!- Exclama finalmente Amatista antes de sentir como Steven se metía dentro de ella y llegaba profundo en su interior.

-Me alegro que llegáramos aun acuerdo.- Dice Steven al comenzar con un mete y saca lento pero profundo. -Santo cielo! Todo el camino hasta el fondo tiene una forma extraña, pero la manera en la que me envuelve es...estupenda!- Dice mientras la penetraba contra la pared, aprovechando la posición para jugar con sus pechos, lamiéndolos y sobandolos.

-Eso solo...Ah...Es una...Ah!...De las cosas que me hacen...Única!- Afirma Amatista al sentir como Steven aumentaba la velocidad. -Ah! AH! YA VIENE, ME CORRO!- Grita contenta Amatista luego de haber alcanzado finalmente su orgasmo. -Eso fue increíble, Steven. Pero no me siento cómoda entando contra la pared.- Dijo Amatista antes de ponerse de rodillas en la cama, colocar su cara contra el colchón y levantar en alto su trasero frente a Steven, cosa que le gusto mucho al chico. -Ahora si me siento mas cómoda. En que estábamos?-

Steven solo le dedica una sonrisa silenciosa a Amatista antes de volver a insertar su miembro dentro de ella. Aprovechando la nueva posición en la que se encontraban Steven sujeta con sus manos la cintura de Amatista, haciendo que sus penetraciones lleguen aun mas profundo.

-Amatista, esto es genial! Siento que...Ya casi termino!- Dice Steven al sentir cerca su orgasmo.

-Aguanta un poco. Yo ya casi estoy otra vez...Ah!- Dice Amatista al sentir palpitar dentro de ella el pene de Steven, el cual estaba deseoso por correrse. -Si solo...Solo pudieras ir un poco mas adentro entonces...-Dice entre gemidos Amatista. -Espera! Lo tengo!- Dice al levantar su cabeza de la cama.

-Que tienes en mente?- Pregunta Steven interesado por saber que estaba planeando. Él se detiene y saca su polla para así escuchar el plan de la chica.

-Muy bien, siéntate bien y apunta al techo con tu polla.- Dice Amatista al ponerse de pie sobre la cama y posicionar su entrepierna arriba de la polla de Steven mientras este acataba el pedido de la chica. -Excelente. Ahora cierra los ojos y concentrarte en estirar solo un poco mas a ese amigo que tienes ahí abajo. Haz que crezca solo unos pocos centímetros y luego yo me sentare sobre el.-

-Entendido.- Dice Steven antes de cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en hacer crecer esa parte de su anatomía.

-Eso es...Eso es...Solo un poco mas...Bien es suficiente, detente!- Dice Amatista para hacer que el pequeño se detenga y abra finalmente los ojos.

Steven abre sus ojos para encontrarse con que su pene ahora media de 30cm de largo y estaba a pocos milímetros de tocar la vagina de Amatista.

-Amatista no creo que esto sea una buena ide...- Intento decir Steven antes de sentir como el agujero de la chica comenzaba a devorar poco a poco su gigantes polla.

-Ah! Steven...(Ah!)..Sabes bien que...(Ah!)...no hay nada en este mundo que...(Oh! por mis estrellas!)...NO HAY NADA QUE NO PUEDA DEVORAR!- Grita finalmente al descender por completo y sentir como el miembro de Steven llegaba a lo mas profundo de su coño.

-Amatista! Ya no resisto mas! ME CORRO!- Dice Steven al comenzar a soltar todo su semen sobrante dentro de la chica.

-SANTO CIELO! NO SOPORTO MAS! TAMBIÉN ME CORROOOOOOO!- Grita finalmente al alcanzar su orgasmo al sentir como toda la corrida de Steven se estrellaba en su útero y se escurría por las paredes de su coño hasta salir al exterior.

Steven luego del orgasmo comienza a retirar su pene del interior de Amatista lentamente, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como este volvía a su tamaño regular debido al cansancio.

-Cielos Amatista...Eso fue...fue increíble!- Dice Steven completamente satisfecho.

-EL MEJOR...CREAM PIE...DE LA VIDA!- Dice Amatista igualmente satisfecha por el rato de placer.

-Bien, bien, bien. Los dos ya se han estado divirtiendo mucho rato sin mi. Acaso olvidaron que estaba aquí junto?- Dice una Perla ya completamente recuperada y ansiosa por ser la siguiente en ser atendida por el chico.

-Lo siento Perla, pero con esa ultima descarga quede agotado, necesitare de un tiempo antes de reponerme.- Dice Steven desde la cabecera de la cama mientras Amatista metía un dedo dentro de su coño para sacar un poco del semen de Steven y llevarlo a su boca.

-Eeeeh? Pero eso no es just...- Estaba por reclamar Perla antes de ser sorprendida por una repentina sensación en su entrepierna que rápidamente se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. -A...AMATISTA! PERO QUE?! AAAH!.- Exclama Perla al notar a la chica morada laniendo y saboreando su coño.

-Saboreo un poco de la leche de Steven. Es dulce.- Dice sonriente mientras saboreaba los restos de semen que aun quedaban dentro de Perla.

-NO ME TE HAGAS LA GRACIOSA! ADEMAS YO...- Gritaba de furia Perla.

-Vamos P, tienes que dejar que el pequeño Steven descanse un poco. Tu y yo podemos pasar un rato de chicas, tu me entiendes.- Dijo antes de pararse sobre la cama, colocar su cabeza al lado del cuello de Perla y comenzar a darle suaves y apasionados besos.

-Ah!...Bi...Bien, pero esto no te servirá dos veces, me oíste?!- Dice una Perla con sangre azul en sus mejillas.

-Claro, claro. Para la siguiente podríamos formar a Ópalo y disfrutar los tres a la vez, seguro que al menos seria divertido de intentar.- Dice Amatista mientras continuaba con los besos en el cuello de Perla mientras que con sus dedos se dedicaba a atacar con saña los pezones y el clítoris de la chica.

Steven ahora se encontraba recostado en la cabecera de la cama y solo se limitaba a ver el espectáculo de ambas con una atención similar a la que le ponía a sus caricaturas favoritas.

-Es bueno ver que las dos se lleven bien.- Dice finalmente antes de dedicarles una sonrisa.

 **Campo de Cerezas: En Medio del antiguo Campo de Batalla.**

-Muy bien Garnet, respira profundo. Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala.- Decía Garnet que se hallaba con las piernas cruzadas meditando. -Inhala y exhala, ignora esas visiones imposibles. Inhala y exhala. Deja salir tus preocupaciones, inhala y exhala. No hay forma de que Steven, Amatista y Perla estén haciendo eso. Solo...Solo tranquilízate y respira.- Dijo finalmente con una cara de preocupación al no poder creer del todo en sus propias palabras.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **CONTINUARA...**


	3. 3: La Presión de una Líder

**Steven Universe 3: La Presión de una Líder  
**

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven**.

Steven se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, el sol ya había salido hace poco pero el chico aun seguía sumido en sus sueños. El chico poco a poco se iba desprendiendo del mundo de los sueños donde se hallaba, ya que podía percibir como la voz tan reconocible de Perla lo llamaba desde la distancia. Steven, aun algo dormido, abre sus ojos un poco al momento en que levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo de la cama para así quedar sentado sobre la misma. Steven bosteza con pereza y se talla un poco los ojos antes girar su cabeza hacia la cocina, que es donde había oído la voz de Perla.

-Buenos días, Perla.- Dice Steven aun medio dormido y con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Buen día, Steven. Ya casi termino de hacer tu desayuno. Porque no bajas y te lavar la cara antes de venir.- Dice Perla tranquilamente mientras seguía cocinando algo de tocino en una sarten.

-Wow, eso huele genial, Perla. Iré enseguida.- Dice Steven aun con sus ojos entreabiertos mientras bajaba cuidadosamente la escalera y se dirigía al baño.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Baño de la casa.**

Steven realiza su típica rutina, orina un poco, se da una ducha, con la cual se lava la cara y logra despegar finalmente sus ojos, se cepilla los dientes y se viste antes de salir del baño para desayunar.

-Bien, Perla. Ya termine deee...WOW!- Dijo Steven mientras salia del baño y fijaba su mirada ya con claridad sobre Perla.

Perla se encontraba casi completamente desnuda al igual que el día anterior, solo que esta vez la chica se encontraba usando solamente un delantal blanco de cocina con la frase "Kiss the Cook" (Besa al Cocinero/a) escrita en color rojo, dejando al aire su espalda, su trasero y por supuesto su coño. Perla seguía aun en la cocina acabando de colocar un plato de huevos revueltos y un taza de leche chocolatada junto al plato de tocino en una bandeja con total calma y una gran sonrisa en su rostro luego de escuchar la reacción de Steven al verla en su estado actual.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cocina.**

-Vaya Perla, así estas realmente sexy.- Dice Steven al momento de sentarse en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina y notar como su polla comenzaba a endurecerse en sus pantalones.

-Me alegro de que te guste, Steven. Encontré esta cosa ayer mientras aun buscaba las cosas que quería Amatista.- Explicaba Perla al momento de levantar la bandeja con el desayuno y caminar hacia donde estaba Steven. -Así que decidí ponérmelo hoy luego de ver lo mucho que te gusto verme con el traje de ayer. Dime, te gusta verme usar ropas así?- Pregunta Perla de manera seductora al momento de colocar la bandeja frente a Steven para luego inclinarse para verlo a los ojos.

-Si, creo que te ves fantástica usando ropas como esa.- Dice Steven mientras veía como los pezones de Perla estaban duros debajo del delantal. -Puedo ver que a ti también te gusta vestirte así.-

-Es verdad. Usar estas cosas hace que mi corazón se acelere, siento que soy otro tipo de gema, una mas alocada y mas sexy. -Dice Perla al momento de abrazar el delantal que llevaba puesto con cariño. -Y eso sin contar que logro hacer que me mires con mas morbo y me digas lindos piropos como los de hace rato.- Dice al darse vuelta sin dejar de abrazase a ella misma para así mostrarle su trasero otra vez a Steven.

-Bien, yo solo digo lo que pienso, y la verdad es que eres encantadora con o sin trajes.- Dice Steven un poco sonrojado.

-Que dulce eres Steven.- Dice Perla al voltearse nuevamente y dedicarle una sonrisa y un rostro azulado a Steven. -Ahora quiero que desayunes. Es mi responsabilidad ver que comas correctamente.- Dice de manera suave. -Una vez que termines podemos ir a divertirnos un poco antes de que Garnet regrese de su misión.- Dice finalmente antes de llevar una mano a su entrepierna sin quitar el delantal del camino, lo cual hizo que el mismo comenzara a mancharse debido a la humedad de esa zona.

Steven al ver eso asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar a devorar el desayuno que le habían preparado. Empezó con el tocino ya que este se encontraba tibio y fue fácil de comer, siguió con los huevos revueltos y finalizo bebiendo de un sorbo la leche de la taza. Perla solo se limito a observar desde la cocina con algo de asco la manera en que Steven comía plato por plato, aun le disgustaba el concepto de comer pero trataba de no darle mucha importancia.

-Eso estuvo delicioso, Perla.- Dice sonriente Steven al terminar de comer. -Como puedo agradecerte por el desayuno?- Pregunta a pesar de tener una idea de cual seria la respuesta.

-Bien, creo tener una idea de por donde puedes empezar.- Dice Perla de manera sensual al momento de estirar los lados de su delantal para así hacerle notar a Steven lo que estaba escrito en el.

Perla se inclina nuevamente para acerca su rostro al de Steven, frunce sus labios y cierra los ojos para esperar que el chico le corresponda con un beso. Steven hace lo que le indico Perla junta sus labios con los de ella y le da un beso, uno que comienza siendo simple pero que poco a poco iba aumentando su intensidad a medida que cada uno se dedicaba a explorar cada vez mas la boca del otro. Perla, nuevamente azulada, se endereza luego de terminar con el beso.

-Haz mejorado desde la ultima vez.- Dice Perla mientras pasa su lengua por sus labios para saborear lo que quedaba de la saliva de Steven. -Bien vayamos al cuarto de Rose.- Dice finalmente luego de rodear la mesa de la cocina y dirigirse a la puerta de los cuartos junto a Steven.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Puerta a los cuartos. Lado de la casa.**

-Bien Steven ahora solo abre la puerta para que podamos...- Dice Perla antes de ser interrumpida por la luz de la puerta al abrirse.

-"Para que puedan" que, Perla?- Pregunto Amatista que acababa de salir de su cuarto.

-Amatista...Que...Sorpresa verte aquí.- Dice Perla un poco avergonzada de haber sido atrapada en el acto.

-Vivo aquí recuerdas?- Dice Amatista de manera burlona. -Por cierto, esa cosa te queda bien.- Dice mientras señalaba el delantal que llevaba puesto Perla.

-Esto...Es...Solo.- Decía un avergonzada Perla. -O que diablos, sabes porque llevo puesto esto, ya deja burlarte de mi y deja que Steven y yo nos divirtamos.- Dice de manera segura para tratar de alejar a la chica.

-Tienes una mancha de humedad en tu entrepierna, pequeña Perla ninfomana.- Dice Amatista en tono victoriosa al señalar ahora la entrepierna de Perla.

-Kyaaah! Que vergüenza! Voy a lavar esto enseguida! Steven, no tardo nada!- Dice Perla completamente azul de la vergüenza al momento de correr hacia el portal para lavar la mancha en la lavandería de la casa.

-Jejeje, claro, tomate tu tiempo.- Dice riendo Steven al ver la reacción de Perla.

-Jajaja. Es muy fácil hacer que esa chica se avergüence, casi no es divertido...Casi.- Dice Amatista mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que se le habían salido de la risa. -Ahora Steven dime una cosa.- Dice la chica al rodear el cuello de Steven con su brazo. -No preferirías salir a jugar afuera con tu amiga Amatista?- Dice de manera seductora junto al oído de Steven. -Conozco un lugar perfecto para este tipo de cosas, es un lugar al que casi nadie va. O si lo prefieres conozco uno donde pasa mucha gente y podríamos ser atrapados, no suena eso mas interesante?- Dice al pegar aun mas su cuerpo al de Steven y presionar deliberadamente sus pechos sobre el brazo del chico y tocar con su mano la polla dura que Steven tenia en sus pantalones.

Steven se excito bastante al oír la propuesta de Amatista, pero...

-Eso suena genial, Amatista. Pero no puedo dejar a Perla así como si nada.- Dijo de manera decidida. -Aunque si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y repetir lo de ayer.-

-Bien. Solo espero que ella esté preparada para mi venganza por lo de ayer.- Dice Amatista con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Perla vuelve usando el portal luego de dejar el delantal en la lavadora. Por lo cual llega desnuda.

-Ok, el delantal ya esta en la lavadora. Así que, donde estábamos?- Pregunta Perla

-Bien, Amatista decidió venir con nosotros. Así que creo que hoy podríamos jugar con Ópalo, no creen chicas?- Dice Steven de manera repentina.

Perla y Amatista se dedican una mirada la una a la otra. Sonríen y luego le responden juntas a Steven.

-Suena divertido.-

Steven sonríe ampliamente antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Rose y entrar con las chicas. Cuando la puerta del cuarto se cierra la imagen comienza a alejarse para revelar que todo esto era una de las visiones que Garnet estaba teniendo en ese momento mientras estaba en el campo de fresas.

 **Campo de Fresas: En Medio del antiguo Campo de Batalla.**

Garnet se encontraba en la misma posición que en el capitulo anterior, con la única diferencia de que ahora permanecía completamente inmóvil y que se encontraba llena de mariposas por todo su cuerpo, situación muy adecuada considerando que Rubí y Zafiro se encontraban en una situación similar dentro de ella.

 **NOTA:** El siguiente fragmente es una conversación interna dentro de la mente de Garnet y donde solo se escuchan las voces de Rubí y Zafiro, pero no se las ve.

-No podemos ignorar esto por siempre, Zafiro.- Decía la voz de Rubí dentro de la cabeza de Garnet. -Estas visiones son cada vez mas frecuentes. Y cada vez mas depravadas. Tenemos que actuar ahora!- Grita finalmente Rubí completamente frustrada.

-Cálmate, Rubí. Estoy segura de que todo esto es solo una serie de visiones imposibles de que ocurran. Recuerda que el futuro no esta escrito en piedra.- Dice Zafiro no muy convencida.

-Zafiro, estas en completa negación. Te diría que tienes razón si viéramos solo uno o dos futuros de este tipo, pero desde que llegamos aquí lo único que hemos visto hasta ahora son mas y mas variaciones de lo mismo!- Dice nuevamente para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Zafiro. -O hacemos algo ahora o nos acostumbramos a ver como esos tres cogen una y otra de vez de mil maneras distintas.-

-Esta bien. Tienes razón, debemos hacer algo.- Dice Zafiro de manera firme. -Vi un futuro hace poco que podría ser una salida a todo esto.-

-Te refieres a ese en el que Steven es mordido en su entrepierna por un tiburón?- Pregunta Rubí. -No lo se, creo que ese es el tipo de cosas que debemos evitar.- Dice preocupada.

-No, tontuela. El otro futuro en el que Garnet va y...- Comienza a explicar Zafiro.

-Woah, espera! Estas segura de esto, no hay otra opción posible?- Pregunta nerviosa Rubí.

-Ningún en la que Steven termine sano física y mentalmente.- Termina de decir Zafiro.

-Esta biiiiiien. Y tu estas segura de esto?- Pregunta Rubí sonrojada por la idea.

-Si es por el bienestar de Steven entonces si.- Dice decidida Zafiro.

Luego de acabar con su debate interno, Garnet se levanta y camina hacia el portal decidida a cambiar el futuro y espantando a las mariposas que cubrian su cuerpo en el proceso.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven.**

Steven se encontraba profundamente dormido. Aun faltaban unos minutos para que el sol saliese, por lo cual aun había tiempo para cambiar los acontecimientos que Garnet había visto en su premonición. Garnet llego a la casa usando el portal, logro llegar con el suficiente silencio para no despertar a Steven y no alertar a Perla o a Amatista. Una vez allí Garnet procedió con la primera parte de su plan. Garnet se acerco sigilosamente hasta el cuarto de Steven y se coloco al lado de él.

-Steven, psst. Steven despierta.- Le susurro Garnet al oído.

-Waaah.- Bostezo pesadamente Steven al ser despertado. -Que ocurre Perla? Viniste a despertarme otra vez para...- Estaba diciendo el chico antes de darse cuenta que había sido despertado por Garnet. -Ah! Garnet, que sorpresa! Cuando fue que volviste?- Pregunta Steven ya completamente despierto debido a la sorpresa.

-Hace un minuto. Tuve una visión de un suceso que demanda mi completa atención aquí.- Dice Garnet.

-Ya...Ya veo.- Dice Steven, mientras deseaba internamente que ella no supiera lo que hicieron él, Amatista y Perla hace unas horas. -Y...Emm...Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Pregunta para tratar de despejar sus dudas.

-De hecho si. Es justo por eso que te desperté, necesito que me acompañes a una misión justo ahora.- Dice Garnet de manera seria.

-Bien, solo dame unos minutos para vestirme y saldremos en seguida. Tu puedes ir a avisarles a Perla y a Amatista mientras tanto.- Dice Steven al momento de salir de la cama con su pijama puesto.

-No. En realidad esta misión es solo para nosotros dos y ademas debemos salir de inmediato.- Dice Garnet algo nerviosa al momento de sujetar a Steven de la mano y llevarlo de prisa con ella al portal.

Los dos se teletransportaron rápidamente y salieron de la casa. Pocos segundos luego de su salida la puerta del cuarto se abre para dejar salir a una alegre Perla, la cual ya se encontraba con su delantal de cocina puesto y se disponía a ir a hacer el desayuno de Steven.

 **Campo de Fresas: Portal.**

Al llegar al campo de fresas Steven se muestra sorprendido y un tanto preocupado debido a la actitud de Garnet en ese momento.

-Así que, tenemos una misión aquí?- Pregunta Steven. -Pensé que ya no teníamos nada mas que hacer aquí, digo ya capturamos a la gema corrupta que estaba aquí y recogimos las armas que estaban abandonadas.-

-Es cierto Steven. Ya nos hemos encargado de todo lo que había en este lugar. Por lo que se podría decir que ahora es solo una zona tranquila y aislada.- Comenta Garnet en un tono tranquilo.

-Esta bien...Entonces que tenemos que hacer aquí?- Pregunta Steven extrañado por la situación.

-Acompáñame.- Dice Garnet al momento de posar su mano sobre el hombro del chico y hacerlo caminar a su lado.

Luego de caminar por un rato los dos llegan a una zona del campo donde crecían las fresas mas grandes que se hayan visto. La mas pequeña de ellas era del tamaño de televisor y las mas grandes del tamaño de una camioneta.

 **Campo de Fresas: Zona de Fresas gigantes.**

-Vaya! No creí que pudieran haber fresas de este tamaño.- Exclama sorprendido Steven al ver el tamaño colosal de las frutas frente a sus ojos. Explorando un poco mas la zona Steven noto otra cosa particular en estas frutas. -No puede ser! También ahí fresas con forma de otras cosas!- Exclama sorprendido al levantar una de esas peculiares frutas. -Esta tiene forma de un televisor. Y esta parece un refrigerador. Vaya! La de aquí tiene la forma de la camioneta de papá.- Exclama Steven al descubrir una por una de las fresas irregulares.

-Si Steven, aquí por alguna razón las fresas se han desarrollado con la forma de algún objeto en particular.- Comienza a explicar Garnet un tanto nerviosa. -Ahora sígueme. Ahí una fresa en particular que necesito enseñarte.- Dice al momento de hacer un gesto con su mano para que Steven la acompañe.

Los dos caminan un poco por esa zona en busca de la fresa que había comentado Garnet. Luego de un rato Garnet finalmente se detiene y le señala a Steven la fresa que estaban buscando.

-Vaya! Eso es una...Es una cama!- Dice extrañado Steven al ver el objeto frente a él, el cual tenia todos los rasgos de una cama matrimonial, el tamaño, la suavidad y dos fresas de menor tamaño haciendo de almohadas en la que seria la cabecera de la cama. -Me pregunto que tan suave será?- Dice Steven al saltar sobre la cama y revotar en el aire debido a la suavidad de la misma. -Es genial! Es inclusive mas suave que mi cama!- Dice al recostarse en la misma. -Oye Garnet, que vamos a hacer en la cama?- Pregunta Steven extrañado por la situación, pero ya teniendo una idea de lo que posiblemente se avecinaba.

Garnet parecía nerviosa pero sabia que tendría que responder a la pregunta del chico antes de continuar con su plan. Se sonrojo un poco, trago saliva y se sentó en la cama aun lado de Steven para poder hablar con él.

-Esta bien Steven, te diré exactamente lo que ocurre y el "porque" te he traído hasta aquí.- Comienza a decir Garnet. -En los últimos días luego de que nos preguntaras sobre ese libro que encontraste yo he estado teniendo una serie de visiones. Visiones que al principio trate de ignorar debido a su naturaleza, pero que con el pasar del tiempo se han hecho cada vez mas y mas intensas. En estas visiones he visto como tu y Perla estaban...Estaban teniendo sexo.- Dice completamente roja y tratado de evitar cruzar miradas con el chico. -Como te dije, al principio trate de ignorarlas, pero no ha servido de nada ya que he visto que se repiten una y otra vez. Con el fin de distraerme de esas visiones vine aquí el otro día para meditar, pero resulto inútil. Es mas incluso han empeorado hasta el punto de que ahora no solo los veo a ti y a Perla sino que Amatista también se volvió parte de esto.- Dice al momento de entrecruzar los dedos de sus manos mientras su rostro aun seguía rojo. -Así que ahora necesito saber algo Steven.- Dice al momento de quitarse sus lentes y mirar al chico a los ojos. -Lo que estuve viendo, sucedió en verdad?-

Steven se encontraba completamente nervioso debido a la situación. Al final Garnet siempre había sabido lo que estaba pasando entre él y Perla. Y ahora ella estaba frente a él pidiéndole que le diera una respuesta sincera.

-Bien...Yo...- Steven estaba apunto de mentirle con tal de no meter en problemas ni a Perla ni a Amatista, pero cuando vio a Garnet a los ojos no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que decir la verdad. -Esta bien, lo admito. Las chicas y yo nos hemos estado divirtiendo a tus espaldas.- Dice algo apenado. -Pero todo esto empezó por mi culp...- Trato de continuar de decir Steven antes de ser tomado por sorpresa por un beso rápido de Garnet, en el cual la chica había aprisionado la cabeza de Steven con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra lo tomaba de la cintura. -Garnet...Pero que...?- Intento decir Steven mientras Garnet continuaba con su apasionado beso, en el cual ahora estaba introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del chico con la intención de hacer el beso mas profundo y depravado.

-No tienes idea de como me alegra esto Steven!- Exclama Garnet luego de separar su boca de la de Steven y lamer sus propio labios. -No sabes lo estresante que es para nosotras la tarea de defender la tierra todo el tiempo...- Dice mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al chico en una actitud salvaje, la cual provoco que Steven solo pudiera retroceder y recostarse sobre la cama, sintiéndose como una presa acorralada. -Y ni te imaginas la presión y el estrés que acumulo cada día solo para mantener unido al equipo.- Dice mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Steven. -Cuando Rose comenzó a salir con Greg, ella nos dijo que el sexo era la mejor manera de librarse del estrés. Pero ninguna de nosotras se sentía tan confiada como para intentar algo así con un humano.- Dice al momento de poner una de sus manos sobre la entrepierna de Steven para luego proceder a bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior. -Que me dices Steven? Podrías ayudarme a liberar el estrés? Crees poder hacer por mi lo que hiciste con Perla y Amatista?- Dice completamente roja y con una expresión pervertida en su rostro mientras sujetaba con su mano la polla, ya erecta, de Steven y la movía de arriba a abajo.

Steven quedo completamente sorprendido por la situación en la que estaba. Nunca en su vida espero ver a Garnet en un estado como ese. Pero ahí estaba, completamente excitada y ansiosa por tener sexo con él. Steven también se encontraba muy excitado ante tal situación y de cierta manera comenzó a entender el "Porque" Perla y Amatista parecían tan ansiosas de estar con él.

-Claro que si, Garnet. Empecemos.- Dice Steven al momento de cruzar miradas con Garnet.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Sala de Estar.**

-Como que no esta!? A donde pudo haber ido!?- Grita completamente asustada Amatista.

-No lo sé! Yo vine aquí en la mañana para sorprenderlo con el desayuno, pero cuando lo llame me di cuenta que no estaba!- Dice Perla con una expresión de terror absoluto en su rostro y usando su ropa usual sobre el delantal que se había puesto para sorprender a Steven. -Y si le sucedió algo? No podría perdonarme si le pasara algo malo a Steven!- Dice al momento de sujetar a Amatista por los hombros y sacudirla un poco.

-Cálmate Perla!- Dice Amatista al momento de detener las sacudidas que le estaba haciendo Perla. -Hay que estar calmadas y pensar como vamos a encontrar a Steven.- Dice al momento de sujetar los brazos de Perla y mirarla a los ojos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien. Tienes razón, tienes razón, tienes razón.- Dice Perla al momento de llevar una mano a su boca y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación para poder pensar. -Ah! Lo tengo!- Dice al momento de levantar su mano en el aire haciendo ademan de tener una idea, arrojar el delantal a la cocina y despues salir disparada hacia el portal sin darle explicaciones a Amatista.

-Oye! Adonde vas!?- Pregunta extrañada Amatista ante el exabrupto de Perla. Amatista queda sola en la casa y lo único que hace es limitarse a explorar el cuarto de Steven en busca de una pista.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven.**

Amatista sube por las escaleras hasta el cuarto y lo primero que ve es la cama de Steven completamente revuelta, su almohada tirada en el piso y las sabanas a un lado de la pared.

-Perla si que esta nerviosa...- Dice Amatista en voz alta. -Ni siquiera ordeno este lugar como suele hacerlo.- Dice al momento de seguir explorando con la mirada el desorden de la habitación de Steven, hasta que cierta cosa junto al televisor le llama la atención. -Wow, incluso dejo semen de Steven en el piso luego de lo de anoche.- Dice al notar el chorro aun fresco de semen junto al televisor que quedo luego de la noche anterior.-

El discurso solitario de Amatista es interrumpido por el regreso de Perla a la casa, la cual había vuelto con el portal trayendo consigo a Peridot, a la cual cargaba rodeándola con uno de sus brazos como si se tratara de una bolsa o una caja. Amatista no pierde tiempo y baja de un salto del cuarto de Steven, quedando ahora frente a Perla y Peridot, la cual seguía cargada por Perla y parecía estar quejándose y pataleando. Perla baja a Peridot al piso y luego sale disparada hacia su cuarto.

-Exijo que me digan porque me trajeron aquí de esa forma tan violenta!?- Le grita Peridot a Amatista.

-No estoy segura. Pero Steven desapareció y queremos encontrarlo. Perla tuvo una idea y parece ser que Perla necesita tu ayuda para algo.- Dice Amatista sin entender aun lo que planeaba Perla.

En medio de la conversación Perla sale de su cuarto cargando consigo la deteriorada capsula de escape que había usado Peridot para espacar cuando su nave estaba estrellándose.

-Hey esa es mi...- Comienza a decir Peridot pero es rápidamente interrumpida por Perla.

-Puedes configurarla para rastrear a Steven?- Pregunta desesperada Perla a la pequeña Gem verde. Cosa que logro que la misma dejara de lado sus quejas y se dispusiera a responder.

-Bien, creo que si muevo un par de cables y la configuro para identificar cuarzos "Sanos" en la tierra entonces...- Comienza a explicar antes de ser violentamente interrumpida de nuevo.

-Ahórrate la explicación! Si puedes hacerlo hazlo lo mas rápido que puedas!- Le grita Perla a Peridot antes de empujarla hacia la nave.

-Eso es pensar rápido, P.- Felicita Amatista a Perla. -Trata de apresurarte Peridot, tenemos que encontrar a Steven.-

-Esta bien, cielos...- Dice frustrada Peridot mientras cambiaba un par de cables dentro de la capsula.

 **Campo de Fresas: Zona de Fresas gigantes. Fresa-Cama.**

Steven se encontraba sentado en uno de los bordes de la peculiar cama. Ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y estaba siendo masturbado con las tetas de Garnet, la cual también se encontraba ya desnuda y se dedicaba a mover de arriba a abajo sus pechos de manera enérgica.

-Cielos, Garnet. Esto es grandioso!- Dice Steven mientras sentía la presión que los pechos de Garnet producían alrededor de su pene.

-Y espera a ver que se siente esto.- Dice Garnet al momento de bajar la vista y meter un su boca la punta de la polla de Steven, a la cual comenzó a atacar rápidamente usando su lengua y succionandola con fuerza.

-Ah! Eso es...Ah...Demasiado...- Dice de manera entrecortada cada vez que sentía las subidas y bajadas de los pechos de Garnet. -Garnet...Ya...No aguanto...Me voy a correr!- Dice al momento de tener un intenso orgasmos, el cual fue recibido gustosamente por la boca de Garnet, la cual no dejo escapar ni la mas pequeña gota.

-Mmm. Es delicioso! Ahora entiendo porque Perla y Amatista parecían disfrutar mucho de tragar esto en mis visiones.- Dice al momento de terminar de tragarse la corrida de Steven. -Espero que tengas mas de donde salio eso.- Dice de manera seductora Garnet al dirigir su mirada a Steven y deslizar su dedo indice desde la base hasta la punto de la polla del chico mientras le hablaba.

-Por supuesto que si!- Dice animado Steven.

-Bien. Ahora hazme un favor y recuéstate boca arriba en el centro de la cama.- Le ordena Garnet al chico, el cual rápidamente acata el pedido. Garnet se sube a la cama y se posiciona frente a Steven dándole la espalda. Garnet se pone de rodillas manteniendo su posición a espaldas de Steven dejando la polla del chico presionada contra su trasero, cosa que ayudo a que el mismo recuperara con mayor rapidez su erección. -Esta bien Steven, esto tal vez sea un poco intenso como para ti. Así que no te sientas mal si terminas demasiado rápido.- Dice completamente segura Garnet al momento de levantar ligeramente sus caderas y llevar la punta de la polla de Steven hacia su coño.

-No lo creo, no después de todo lo que he hecho con Perla y Ama...- Estaba comentando Steven antes de ser sorprendido por el placer que le producía el estar dentro de Garnet.

El coño de Garnet era algo impresionante, era apretado, era cálido, era húmedo y las paredes lograban hacer presión sobre todos los puntos de placer de la polla de Steven. Ademas del nivel de satisfacción que causaba el hoyo de Garnet por si mismo este era ademas acompañado por un intenso movimiento de subidas y bajadas realizado por la estoica chica, movimiento que parecía acelerar ligeramente con el tiempo y que acercaba a Steven cada vez mas hacia otro orgasmo.

-Ah! Garnet esto es irreal! Se siente estupendo!- Dice Steven completamente abrumado por el placer.

-Yo te lo dije Steven. Las misiones conmigo siempre son algo "Intensas".- Dice con un rostro completamente rojo y sintiendo placer de seguir montando al chico a su gusto.

-Esto no es bueno. Si esto sigue así voy a correrme dentro de poco.- Comienza a pensar Steven mientras sentía como Garnet aumentaba el ritmo. -Debo buscar la manera de tomar la iniciativa.- Piensa al momento de levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras Garnet continuaba aprisionando la parte inferior con su cuerpo.

Una vez sentado Steven mueve rápidamente su mano para poder atrapar uno de los pechos de Garnet, mientras que con la otra buscaba estimular su clítoris. Una vez hecho eso Steven pudo sentir como el movimiento de Garnet se había detenido debido a la sorpresa. Steven aprovecho eso para iniciar con su propio ataque, comenzó a mover por su propia cuenta sus caderas mientras comenzaba a atacar las partes que había logra aprisionar con sus manos, deslizando la punta de sus dedos en el clítoris de Garnet y masajeando a su antojo el pecho que tenia en su otra mano.

-Ah...Steven...Eso que estas haciendo...Es injusto...Yo soy la que tenia...El control.- Dice Garnet mientras se mordía el labio inferior por la excitación.

-Es injusto que no me dejaras tomar la iniciativa.- Dice Steven al dirigir sus manos a los muslos de Garnet para hacer bajar mas las caderas de la chica y profundizar aun mas su penetración. -Solo resiste otro poco. Ya estoy cerca de terminar otra vez.- Dice Steven mientras dirigía las subidas y bajadas de Garnet con sus manos.

-Oh! No (Ah)...No entiendes (Ah)...Si haces eso (Ah Ah)...Voy a perder el control!- Dice Garnet al sentir cada vez mas profundas las embestidas de Steven y mas cerca su propio orgasmo.

-No te preocupes. Pierde el control un poco.- Dice Steven mientras aceleraba a tope las subidas y bajadas. -Garnet...Ya viene...Me corro!- Dice finalmente al momento de darle a Garnet la mas profunda de sus estocadas, provocando que ella también alcanzara el orgasmo.

-Me corro!- Dice Garnet al momento de ser llenada por Steven.

Luego del orgasmo Garnet parecía tener la respiración pesada, cosa que logro preocupar a Steven.

-Garnet, estas bi...?- Pregunto Steven antes de ver como la silueta de Garnet se iluminaba y de ella se separaban Rubí y Zafiro, las cuales caían cada una al piso a los lados de la cama. -Rubí? Zafiro? Pero que!?- Pregunta extrañado.

-Steven, te advertimos de que no fueras tan agresivo. Es difícil mantenernos juntas cuando somos sometidas de esa forma!- Dice Rubí mientras se levantaba del piso con la respiración pesada, el cuerpo sudado y con un tono de regaño mas que de enojo.

-Ya Rubí. Steven solo hizo eso para que nosotras también nos sintamos satisfechas, no es así?- Decía Zafiro al levantarse del otro lado igualmente sudada pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Si. Así es.- Se limita a contestar Steven algo apenado.

-De acuerdo. Él no tenia forma de saberlo, pero gracias a esto no vamos a poder formar a Garnet en un tiempo.- Dice Rubí al inflar un poco las mejillas y hacer un pequeño berrinche. -Y con lo bien que iba todo, ahora tendremos que parar por esto.-

-No necesariamente. Yo aun puedo seguir por un poco mas.- Dice Steven con una sonrisa. -Podemos seguir si ustedes quieren.-

-Que dices Rubí? No suena interesante esa idea?- Dice Zafiro al dirigir su mirada a la chica de rojo.

-U-un poco...Pero no sera lo mismo que con Garnet.- Dice sonrojada al bajar la vista a sus pechos mientras trataba de mantener su actitud de de que no se notara que estaba acomplejada por sus pequeños pechos.

-Oh Rubí, no sea así. Ven a divertirte.- Dice Zafiro mientras se subía a la cama y se acercaba a Rubí. Zafiro se acerca a su oído y le susurra -Acaso no eras una llama eterna.- de manera seductora.

Rubí se sonrojo son intensidad antes de responder. -B-bien, podría ser interesante.-

Zafiro le extiende su mano a Rubí, ella la toma y las dos van al centro de la cama y se quedan mirando de frente a Steven.

-Bien Steven ya que lograste complacernos nos dejarías estar al mando ahora?- Pregunta Zafiro con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, soy todo suyo.- Dice Steven dispuesto a dejar que las chicas hagan lo que quieran con él.

Las chicas entonces se acercan a él sin decir una palabra. Zafiro se aproxima al rostro de Steven y comienza a besarlo de tal forma que causo un escalofrió en la espalda del chico. Rubí por otra parte se dedico a atacar su cuello con una serie de besos que lograron hacer subir su presión debido al calor. Una vez terminados los besos las dos descendieron a la entrepierna del chico y comenzaron una mamada en conjunto, empezando con un ataque a ambos lados de la cabeza. Luego Zafiro se metió la cabeza de Steven en su boca mientras Rubí se encargaba de besar y lamer el tronco. Finalmente cuando Zafiro retiro su boca de la cabeza Rubí aprovecho para realizar una mamada profunda ella misma dejando a Zafiro de lado.

-Chicas, esto se siente demasiado bien. Ya voy a correrme de nuevo!- Dice Steven al empezar a soltar su tercer orgasmo del día.

Rubí trato de quitar su boca al momento del orgasmo, pero fue sujetada por una rencorosa Zafiro, la cual estaba molesta por haber sido olvidada brevemente por su compañera. Rubí no alcanzo a tragar todo debido a la sorpresa, por lo cual el semen se le chorreo por el rostro.

-Eso fue cruel, Zaf. No estaba lista.- Dice Rubí mientras tocia un poco. -Ademas me ensucie toda con esto.- Dice al recoger un poco del semen que tenia en su rostro con sus dedos.

-Descuida.- Dice Zafiro al tomar la mano con la que Rubí se había limpiado. -Yo me encargo de limpiarte.- Dice finalmente antes de meter los dedos de Rubí en su boca y limpiar el semen que tenían. Luego se acerca al rostro de Rubí y comienza a limpiar los restos que tenia por todo el rostro.

-Zafiro...- Alcanza a suspirar Rubí en medio de la excitante situación.

Zafiro continuaba con su labor, limpiaba con su lengua cada rincon del rostro Rubí en el que hubiera caido el semen de Steven. Finalmente Zafiro limpia el ultimo resto que quedaba, que estaba en los labios de Rubí. Zafiro entonces comienza a besar a Rubí, asegurándose de explorar hasta la parte mas remota de la boca de la chica. Una vez terminada su labor Zafiro retrocede lentamente y le dedica a Rubí una mirada azulada (Sonrojo azul) a Rubí.

-Ves? Ya estas limpia.- Dice Zafiro completamente excitada luego del beso.

-Si...Gracias.- Dice Rubí con la respiración pesada y un sonrojo por todo su rostro antes de volver a acercar sus labios a los de Zafiro para así robarle otro beso. Las dos tienen un beso aun mas apasionado que el anterior, tanto que Rubí sin darse cuente se va recostando en la cama y deja que Zafiro continué besándola mientras se colocaba encima de ella. Zafiro finalmente aparta su rostro del de Rubí.

-Hey, no podemos olvidarnos de Steven.- Dice al momento de dirigir, junto con Rubí, su mirada hacia el chico que estaba viendo sin parpadear el espectáculo que las dos estaban dando, el cual logro darle nuevamente una erección.

-Es cierto...Seria muy egoísta de nuestra parte.- Dice Rubí completamente desinhibida y excitada por la situación. -Steveeeeen. Ven a jugar con nosotras.-

Steven se acerca a ellas y se pone enfrente de sus coños.

-Puedes probar primero el mio y luego ir alternando con el de Rubí.- Dice Zafiro con una sonrisa. -Nosotras seguiremos jugando mientras tu estas en eso.- Dice antes de volver a besarse con Rubí.

Steven obedece, comienza a follarse el coño de Zafiro, la cual parecía disfrutar mucho ya que había dejado de besarse con Rubí y ahora estaba siendo atacada en su cuello por esta ultima, la cual se estaba aprovechando de ese momento de debilidad. Luego de un rato Steven saca su polla y comienza a follar el coño de Rubí, la cual de igual manera resulto afectada por la polla de Steven, dejandole vía libre a Zafiro para juguetear con sus pezones, aumentando aun mas la excitacion de la chica.

-Chicas...Esto es increíble...Las dos son muy distintas...Esto se siente muy bien!- Dice Steven al aumentar la velocidad de sus penetraciones y la rapidez en que rotaba entre una chica y la otra. Finalmente, cuando sintió que ya se acercaba su ultimo orgasmo, decidió colocar su polla en medio de las entrepiernas de ambas y comenzar a moverse, atacando de esa forma al clítoris de ambas a la vez. Las chicas al ser atacadas a la vez no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que tomarse de las manos y sentir como se acercaba su propio orgasmo. -Ya estoy en mi limite! Ah!- Dice finalmente Steven al soltar la ultima descarga que le quedaba y cubrir con ella el pecho y parte del rostro de las dos Gems.

Estando completamente exhaustos los tres se quedan en la posición en la que estaban mientras trataban de recuperar su aliento. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente se recuperaron lo suficiente como para cambiar de posición, Steven se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, mientras que Rubí y Zafiro ocuparon la cabecera.

-Estuviste increíble Steven.- Dice Zafiro completamente satisfecha y agotada.

-Ha! Estuvo bien. Tuvo suerte de no siguiéramos como Garnet.- Dice Rubí con aire de superioridad pero satisfecha al igual que Zafiro.

-Bien, de todas formas la pase muy bien con ustedes.- Dice Steven. -Espero haberlas ayudado con el estrés.- Dice dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambas.

-Claro que si, terrón de azúcar.- Dicen las dos al unisono antes de darle un beso al chico en ambas mejillas.

-Steven? Estas aquí? Llevamos buscándote toda la maña...?- Estaba diciendo Perla al momento de acercase a donde estaban Steven, Rubí y Zafiro, quedando muda debido a la situación. -PERO QUE!?- Grita finalmente al ver lo que había encontrado.

-Vaya Stev-O! Acaso nos perdimos de algo?- Dice Amatista sorprendida.

Ante la sorpresa de ver a Perla y Amatista, Rubí y Zafiro se fusionan de inmediato, formando a Garnet.

-Ehmm...Puedo explicarlo.- Dice Garnet completamente roja de la vergüenza.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven.**

Peridot se encontraba sola en templo, cuando termino de configurar la capsula para rastrear a Steven tanto Perla como Amatista salieron rápido de la casa olvidándose de ella. Por lo cual la Gem verde decidió explorar un poco entre las cosas de Steven.

-Vaya con esas dos. Me traen aquí a la fuerza, me hacen modificar mi propia capsula de escape para poder rastrear a Steven y luego me dejan aquí abandonada.- Se quejaba Peridot mientras revolvía poco a poco las cosas que tenia Steven. -Bien, creo que merezco como recompensa poder llevarme una o dos cosas de Steven para convertir en Meep Morps.- Decía al recoger unos juguetes y un par de camisas del cuarto de Steven. -Bien, creo que ya es suficiente. Ahora solo llevare esto al granero y entonces...Wah!- Dijo al tropezar con una de las cosas que estaban el piso, cayendo a un lado del televisor. Cuando Peridot se levantaba del suelo vio algo que le llamo la atención y que se encontraba al lado del televisor, era el semen que había quedado luego de la noche anterior. Al acercase para examinarlo Peridot lo recoje con su dedo y comienza a pensar en voz alta. -Color blancuzco, textura pegajosa y maleable...- Dijo al estirar la sustancia con sus dedos indice y pulgar. -Y el sabor...- Dice al momento de meter un poco en su boca y usar su lengua para comprobar si se trataba de lo que ella estaba pensando. -No es idéntico, pero no es muy diferente. Esto se parece mucho a...-

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

 **Continuará...**


	4. 4: Compañeros de Granero…con Beneficios

**Steven Universe 4:** **Compañeros de Granero…con Beneficios  
**

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Sala de Estar.**

Perla y Garnet se encontraban la una al lado de la otra, sentadas en el sofá del lado que apuntaba hacia la puerta de los cuartos.

-Y es así como fueron las cosas Garnet.- Estaba Perla acabando de explicarle a Garnet como fue el inicio de la relación entre ella y Steven. -Sé que tal vez no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, pero yo…- Proseguía Perla pero es detenida por Garnet.

-No necesitas disculparte Perla, tú solo intentabas hacer lo mejor para Steven.- Consolaba Garnet a Perla. –Además…luego de ver de lo que Steven es capaz ahora, no puedo culparte por continuar ayudándolo desde entonces.- Término de acotar la imponente Gem fusionada mientras su rostro se cubría de un ligero sonrojo.

-Es verdad…- Dijo Perla mientras bajaba ligeramente la cabeza y se le dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al recordar como había gozado junto a él en los últimos días. –Él realmente se ha vuelto bastante…- Quiso continuar la chica, pero le fue imposible debido al exceso de ruido que estaban haciendo las otras dos personas junto a ellas, cosa que provoco que hiciera una mueca de enojo.

Steven y Amatista se encontraban del lado del sofá que estaba al lado de las escaleras. Los dos estaban teniendo sexo, Amatista en cuatro patas sobre el sofá mientras Steven se lo hacía desde atrás. Los dos estaban tan absortos por ello que no le estaban dando la menor importancia a la conversación entre Perla y Garnet, así que solo se limitaban a disfrutar mientras hacían unos fuertes gemidos.

-¡PODRÍAN LA MENOS ESTAR CALLADOS MIENTRAS HACEN ESO!- Regañaba Perla a los dos despreocupados compañeros que tenía junto a ella.

-¡Oh vamos, P! ¡A ustedes nadie les dijo que estuvieran calladas cuando fue su turno!- Afirmo entre gemidos Amatista mientras continuaba recibiendo las estocadas de Steven y miraba de reojo a sus dos compañeras, las cuales estaban desnudas, sudorosas y cubiertas con semen en sus coños, cosa que indicaba que ya habían disfrutado de su momento con Steven.

-B-bien, tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero Garnet y yo necesitamos hablar así que…- Dijo Perla tratando de excusarse.

-Sin "Peros", P. Es mi turno ahora y pienso disfrutarlo.- Dijo Amatista mientras se recostaba de espaldas sobre el sofá y sujetaba sus piernas desde la parte de atrás de sus muslos, ofreciéndole nuevamente su coño a Steven.

Steven no perdió el tiempo luego de ver la nueva posición que había adoptado la Gem morada, por lo cual prosiguió a colocar nuevamente su polla dentro de ella mientras la sujetaba de la cintura para así sostenerla en el aire y moverla a voluntad.

-¡Wow Amatista! ¡Se siente muy bien de esta forma!- Dijo Steven mientras continuaba arremetiendo contra el coño de Amatista.

-¡Lo sé, además siento como si tu polla estuviera golpeando un lugar muy bueno en esta posición!- Dijo Amatista mientras sentía como Steven frotaba con la punta de su polla el punto G de su coño. -¡Ah! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Ya estoy muy cerca…!- Dijo Amatista al sentir como se aproximaba su orgasmo.

-¡Yo también lo siento! ¡ME CORRO!- Exclama Steven al momento de soltar todo su semen dentro de Amatista.

-¡Eso es Steven! ¡DEJA SALIR TODO DENTRO DE MÍ!- Exclamo la Gem morada al momento de ser llenada por el chico y alcanzar su orgasmo mientras hacia una expresión de éxtasis con su rostro.

Perla se limitó a ver la escena con cierto recelo y enojo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y dibujaba una línea recta con su boca.

-Muy bien ahora que ya terminaron, ¿Creen que podamos hablar de una vez?- Pregunta Perla conservando la misma expresión.

-Por mi está bien. Pero primero deja que tome una ducha.- Dice Steven mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente luego de acabar con Amatista.

 **Una ducha más tarde…**

Steven sale del baño después de darse una ducha luego de terminar con las tres Gems. Al salir del baño se encuentra con las chicas ya vestidas y limpias, casi como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Muy bien ahora que ya todos estamos aquí es hora de que los tres hablemos seriamente.- Comienza a hablar Garnet luego de que Steven se sentara junto a ellas en el sofá. –Creo que todos los aquí presentes hemos disfrutado de este nuevo ambiente que hemos estado viviendo…- Prosiguió Garnet con un tono firme y un rostro seriedad. -…Incluyéndome.- Dijo al momento de hacer una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojarse ligeramente al recordar lo que había estado haciendo con el chico. -Pero…no obstante todos tenemos otras cosas que hacer además de esto. Steven, necesitas un par de días lejos de esto.- Dijo Garnet dirigiendo su vista a Steven.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Y porque? Me he estado divirtiendo mucho con ustedes estos días chicas.- Dijo Steven un poco sorprendido por el comentario de Garnet.

-Yo sé que si Steven, nosotras también nos hemos divertido contigo…-Respondió Garnet de forma segura. -…Incluyéndome.- Volvió a decir mientras repetía el mismo patrón de antes. –Pero dime, desde que empezó todo esto ¿Cuantas veces has salido de la casa a jugar con tus amigos o a pasear como sueles hacerlo?- Pregunto Garnet.

-Pues bien esta esa vez en la que Jamie vino y…le dije que estaba ocupado.- Comenzó a hablar Steven mientras hacía memoria para así contestar la pregunta de Garnet. –Oh cierto ese día estuve con Perla…pero esta esa otra vez en la que…no…oh espera ya se…- Decía Steven mientras trataba de objetar sobre el punto que Garnet trataba de establecer.

-¿Ves lo que digo?- Dice Garnet de manera victoriosa mientras se acercaba a Steven para mirarlo de frente. –No puedes pasarte toda la vida aquí adentro Steven. Necesitas salir, encontrarte con gente y socializar como siempre.- Continuo diciendo. –Y nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer también, así que quiero que hoy tengas el día libre para hacer lo que quieras. Volveremos aquí mañana así que no te preocupes solo ve a divertirte.- Termino de decir Garnet dedicando una pequeña sonrisa al chico.

-Bien…tal vez tengas razón, pensare que puedo hacer hoy para divertirme.- Dijo finalmente Steven.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas Steven.- Dijo Garnet antes de darle un pequeño beso a Steven en la frente, para luego dirigirse al portal.

-Nos vemos pronto Steven.- Dijo Perla mientras sacudía el pelo del muchacho antes de ir al lado de Garnet.

-Hasta luego Steve-O, choca esos cinco.- Dijo Amatista mientras alzaba su mano derecha en el aire. Steven estuvo a punto de corresponder al saludo, pero es sorprendido al sentir una nalgada rápida que Amatista le había dado con su mano izquierda mientras estaba distraído. –Hahaha. Demasiado lento, mejor suerte la próxima.- Bromeo la Gem morada antes de dirigirse al portal junto a sus compañeras y luego desaparecer en un haz de luz.

-¿A dónde podría ir hoy?- Se pregunta en voz alta Steven mientras trataba de imaginar que haría en su día libre. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un mensaje que había recibido de su celular desde la aplicación de "Videophone". –Oh, Peridot me envió un mensaje ¿Me pregunto qué necesita?- Dijo Steven antes de empezar a leer el mensaje. –"Steven necesito que vengas al granero rápido. Encontré algo en tu casa y necesito que me digas donde puedo conseguir más." ¿Qué habrá encontrado?- Se preguntó extrañado el chico luego de terminar de leer el mensaje. –Bien, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, parece que hoy iré de visita al granero.- Dijo finalmente antes de dirigirse al portal de la casa.

 **Afueras de Beach City: El Granero. Piso inferior.**

Luego de un viaje por el portal Steven llega al granero y se encuentra con Peridot en el piso inferior del mismo. Peridot estaba trabajando en una mesa con uno de sus drones de ataque.

-Hola Peridot ¿Qué haces con esa cosa?- Pregunta Steven al ver al drone desarmado sobre la mesa.

-Oh Steven. Me alegro que vinieras.- Contesto Peridot al notar la llegada de Steven. –Solo le estoy cambiando las baterías a este montón de chatarra por cuarta vez esta semana.- Dijo mientras quitaba varias de baterías AA dentro del drone. –De veras, no puedo creer que los humanos no hayan descubierto una fuente de energía más portátil y eficiente que esta.- Dijo mientras quitaba la última batería de dentro del aparato.

-Bien umm…perdón, creo ¿Y dónde está Lapis?- Pregunto Steven tratando de desviar el tema.

-Ella está arriba. Trato de enseñarle como dormir a la Calabaza y…- Dijo Peridot mientras señalaba a la parte de arriba del granero. –Termino durmiéndose ella sola.- Termino de decir.

-Ya veo, clásico de Lapis…y dime ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste y que querías que viera?- Pregunta Steven al recordar porque había ido ahí.

-Oh claro, el otro día me encontré con esta cosa en la habitación de tu casa.- Dijo Peridot mientras buscaba lo que quería mostrarle a Steven. -¡OBSERVA!- Dijo al momento de mostrarle la taza de "The World's Best Stephen" (El Mejor Stephen del Mundo) que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Esa es la taza que uso para desayunar.- Dice Steven un tanto extrañado.

-¡No la taza! ¡Hablo de lo que está adentro!- Grita Peridot, obligando a que Steven diera otro vistazo a lo que había dentro.

-¿Eso es…mi semen?- Se preguntó internamente Steven luego de ver el fluido blancuzco y viscoso que había dentro de la taza.

-¿¡Es increíble, verdad!?- Grita Peridot de manera alegre. –No pensé que podría encontrar algo como esto aquí en la tierra. Esta cosa es casi idéntica al fluido de mis robonoides, estoy segura que sería una combustible mucho más eficiente que estas inútiles baterías.-

-¿Quieres usar esto como combustible?- Pregunta sorprendido Steven.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero para hacerlo voy a necesitar una mayor cantidad que esta de aquí.- Dijo mientras veía con recelo la pequeña cantidad que tenía dentro de la taza. –Así que dime Steven ¿De dónde puedo sacar más de esta cosa?- Le pregunto entusiasmada a Steven.

-Bien, de hecho…esta cosa es algo que…yo produzco…- Dijo Steven un tanto apenado por la inocencia que Peridot estaba mostrando en esta situación.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Dijo Peridot sorprendido. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que podría haber hecho con un combustible como este?- Pregunto un tanto enojada.

-Yo…- Trato de excusarse Steven pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Peridot.

-Bien eso ya no importa. Aceptare tus disculpas siempre y cuando produzcas más de esa cosa aquí y ahora.- Dijo Peridot de manera firme.

-¿¡Aquí y ahora!?- Pregunto un tanto sorprendido Steven.

-Exacto. ¿Por qué preguntas, tienes algún problema?- Pregunto Peridot extrañada.

-N-no es eso…es solo que no es tan…sencillo hacer que esa cosa salga.- Dijo Steven un tanto apenado. –Y es aún más difícil si trato de hacerlo yo solo.- Término de comentar el muchacho.

-Entonces si te ayudo, ¿Crees poder producir más de esta cosa?- Pregunto entonces Peridot.

-Bien yo creo que…- Comenzó a decir Steven mientras le dedicaba un vistazo al cuerpo de Peridot, el cual era casi de su misma estatura, tenía unos pechos un poco más grandes que los de Perla, una cintura perfectamente definida con sus piernas y su abdomen, y sobre todo un trasero redondo algo grande para su cuerpo y que además resaltaba enormemente debido a la presión que hacia la parte negra de su atuendo sobre este. -…Definitivamente podrás ayudarme.- Termina de decir Steven luego de imaginarse lo que haría como la Gem verde.

-¡Genial! Entonces dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Pregunta Peridot ansiosa por empezar.

 **Un poco después…**

-Muy bien ya mostré un poco más de "piel" como dijiste.- Dijo Peridot, la cual ya se encontraba desnuda luego de que Steven le dijera que se quite su atuendo. -¿Ahora qué sigue?- Pregunto la Gem verde.

-Bien, ahora necesito que pongas esto en tu boca y comiences a chuparlo, pero ten cuidado con los dientes.- Le explica un Steven igualmente desnudo y con la polla semi-erecta, la cual sostenía con una de sus manos.

-¿Hablas de tu tubo de escape de desechos líquidos? Eso suena…bastante desagradable.- Dijo la Gem verde al recordar lo que Steven solía hacer con ese "tubo" en el baño.

-Ya te lo dije, ese es el único lugar por el cual sale ese líquido. Así vas a tener que hacerlo.- Le recordó Steven.

-Haah, de acuerdo. Lo hare si es necesario.- Dijo Peridot antes de comenzar a realizar lo que Steven le había descrito antes. Ella metió la polla de Steven dentro de su boca y comenzó a chupar como el chico se lo había indicado.

-¡Eso es Peridot! ¡Sigue así! ¡Tienes buen ritmo!- Dijo Steven entre gemidos al sentir placer de la mamada que Peridot le está propiciando. -¡Puedes usar la lengua alrededor de la punta si quieres que esto sea más rápido!- Sugirió Steven, lo cual hizo que Peridot acatara dicha sugerencia y comenzara a deslizar su lengua sobre la punta de su polla sin sacarla de su boca. -¡Esto es genial Peridot! ¡No pares!- Dijo Steven mientras tomaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Peridot, con la intención de "Profundizar" aún más en su boca. –Bien Peridot, ahora quiero que estés tranquila mientras yo me termino con esto.- Le dijo Steven a la chica antes de comenzar a mover de atrás hacia adelante la cabeza de la misma para hacer un "Garganta Profunda".

Peridot comenzó a sentirse extrañamente caliente por la situación en la que estaba y sobre todo por la forma en que Steven había comenzado a deslizar su polla dentro de su garganta, a tal punto que sus pezones comenzaban a levantarse y su cara se teñía de un color verde oscuro (Ya saben, un sonrojo de Gem) al sentir un placer hasta hace poco desconocido para ella.

-¡Ya no puedo más Peridot! ¡Me corro!- Dijo el chico al momento de hacer descender su semen por la garganta de la chica, directo hasta su estómago.

Peridot retrocede rápidamente y logra conseguir que una parte de ese líquido termine en su boca y su rostro.

-¡STEVEN! ¡Se supone que tengo que usar ese líquido, no guardarlo en mi estómago, tonto!- Regañaba Peridot a Steven por haber causado que su preciado "Combustible" se desperdicie.

-Hehe, lo siento es que me sentía demasiado bien como para detenerme.- Se disculpa Steven. –Pero tranquila, aún tengo bastante.- Dice Steven con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces voy a tener que hacer esa cosa con mi boca otra vez?- Pregunto Peridot un poco molesta por la idea.

-No necesariamente. Ahí otras formas en las que puedes conseguir mi semen.- Dijo Steven para tranquilizar a Peridot.

-Está bien… ¿Y cómo?- Pregunto Peridot curiosa mientras recogía los restos de la corrida de Steven que quedaron en su rostro dentro de la taza que tenía y pensaba. – ¿Esta cosa se llama semen?-

-Te mostrare.- Dice Steven al momento de tomar a Peridot de los costados de su cintura y posicionar el coño de la chica sobre su polla. –De esta forma no vas a perder nada de "Combustible". Además de que saldrá más rápido de esta manera. ¿Estas lista?- Pregunto Steven a la Gem verde antes de continuar.

Peridot se volvió a sentir excitada por la situación, si bien no entendía del todo porque, pero a su vez se sentía un tanto atemorizada de lo que estaba por hacer con el chico.

-Si…no…tal vez…es decir…- Alcanzo a balbucear la Gem verde al estar un poco nerviosa por la situación actual. -¡AAAHHH! ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!- Grito finalmente para así convencerse a ella misma de seguir.

-¡OK!- Dijo finalmente Steven al momento de bajar a Peridot y llegar con su polla a la que sería la boca de su útero.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Grito fuerte Peridot al momento de sentir dentro de ella toda la longitud del pene de Steven, lo cual causo que la Gem experimentara su primer orgasmo.

Al ver la reacción de Peridot y sobre todo la presión que estaba ejerciendo su coño luego de su orgasmo, Steven se abstiene de moverse hasta que la chica se repusiera del mismo. Luego de unos segundos Peridot empieza a respirar con pesadez y a sudar ligeramente, lo cual termino preocupando un poco a Steven.

-Peridot ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta el chico preocupado de haberla lastimado.

-S-si…estoy…p-perfectamente…así que… ¿Q-que otra cosa tengo que hacer…Steven…?- Dijo Peridot de manera entre cortada debido al placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Bueno…ahora tienes que mover tus caderas de arriba abajo sin sacar mi polla de dentro de ti.- Dijo Steven

-¿A-algo así…?- Dijo Peridot al momento de levantar sus caderas y deslizar la polla de Steven casi completamente fuera de ella. –Y ahora debo bajar ¿Verda…? ¡AHH!- Dijo Peridot al momento de descender nuevamente sobre el pene de Steven.

-¿Segura que quieres seguir Peridot?- Pregunta Steven al notar la dificultad que la Gem verde estaba teniendo en ese momento.

-S-segura…solo deja que…encuentre un buen ritmo…- Dijo la chica al momento de repetir el patrón de antes, solo que con mayor rapidez y generando menos desconcierto, ya que ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquella sensación.

-¡P-peridot estas muy apretada! ¡Trata de ir más lento!- Dijo Steven mientras experimentaba las, ahora intensas, subidas y bajadas que Peridot estaban realizando mientras su polla era apretada por el estrecho, cálido y húmedo coño de la misma.

-¡N-no puedo! ¡Esta sensación es…simplemente…GRANDIOSA!- Dijo Peridot mientras continuaba con sus veloces movimientos de cadera. -No sé por qué pero… ¡No puedo parar! Al menos…no hasta que vuelva a sentir esa sensación otra vez.- Dijo la chica mientras sentía como se acercaba nuevamente su orgasmo. –Y-ya casi… ¡Puedo sentir esa sensación de nuevo!- Dijo al momento de bajar cada vez más sus caderas en un intento de que Steven profundizara más en ella.

-¡Peridot! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡ME CORRO!- Dijo Steven al momento de rellenar las entrañas de Peridot con su cálido semen.

Peridot tuvo que detener sus caderas al momento de sentir como los primeros chorros de semen se estrellaban contra las paredes más profundas de su coño, quemando su interior con placer y llevándola nuevamente a un intenso orgasmo que la dejo rendida.

Steven, luego de soltar los últimos disparos dentro del coño de Peridot, comienza a retirar su polla del interior de la chica, la cual ahora yacía en el suelo boca arriba, con la respiración pesada y con una expresión de completa satisfacción y cansancio en su rostro.

-Por…mis…estrellas…eso fue…eso se sintió… ¡Increíble!- Alcanzo a coordinar entre gemidos la Gem verde sin moverse del suelo donde estaba. –Además…obtuve…mucho "Semen"…esta vez.- Dijo con la respiración pesada mientras tocaba su entrepierna para sentir la cantidad de semen que había quedado dentro de ella. –Es mucho…pero necesito más…pero estoy…muy cansada.- Termino de decir la chica aun sin moverse de su lugar en el suelo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.- Dijo una voz suave y reconocible desde la parte superior del granero, cuya portadora ya se encontraba descendiendo de la misma para llegar al lugar donde estaban Steven y Peridot.

-¿Despertaste…Lapis?- Pregunto Peridot aun sin poder calmar su respiración.

-Claro, como si alguien pudiera dormir después de escucharte gritar de esa forma.- Dijo Lapis. –Como sea… ¿Qué piensas de mi sugerencia, quieres que continúe por ti?- Pregunto Lapis al momento de agacharse para hablar con Peridot.

-Tu ayuda…seria bien recibida…gracias.- Dijo Peridot mientras aun trataba de recuperar la compostura. –Necesito más de ese "Combustible".-

-Claro…"Combustible", heh.- Dijo la Gem azul debido a la tierna ignorancia de su compañera. Lapis pensó. –Esto no es combustible, o al menos no lo parecía cuando Perla uso mi espejo para grabar a Rose y a ese tipo de pelo largo hace tiempo.- Pensó la chica al recordar ese evento de su vida como espejo. –No puedo ni siquiera contar las veces que repetí esa escena para ella, pero si recuerdo lo bien que parecía sentirse esos dos al hacer esto.- Termino de recordar. -¿Y qué me dices tú Steven, aun puedes seguir?- Pregunto Lapis al chico.

-Creo que si.- Dijo mientras su polla se volvía a endurecer por la idea de hacerlo con Lapis.

-¡Genial! ¡Empecemos entonces!- Dijo Lapis al momento de quitarse su vestido. Lapis tenía una cuerpo sexy, caderas anchas pero no muy exageradas, un trasero redondo y firme casi como el de Peridot y unos senos que fácilmente superarían a los de Amatista.

-¡Wow! ¡Te ves genial!- Logro decir Steven de manera casi instantánea luego de ver el cuerpo de Lapis.

-Hehe, gracias Steven, tu tampoco te ves nada mal.- Dijo Lapis al momento de ver de ser la polla de Steven. –Deja que yo me encargue de todo.- Dijo la Gem azul al momento de colocar la polla de Steven entre sus pechos y comenzar a presionar mientras los hacia subir y bajar, repitiendo algo que había visto cuando era un espejo.

-¡Cielos Lapis! ¿Dónde aprendiste estas cosas?- Pregunto el chico al notar la obvia experiencia que tenía la chica.

-Una observa todo tipo de cosas al estar atrapada en un espejo.- Dijo Lapis mientras aumentaba la presión y trataba de hacer que sus pezones tocaran la punta de la polla de Steven. Lapis entonces estira ligeramente su lengua para así meterla dentro de la uretra de Steven, aumentando aún más su placer.

-¡Eres demasiado buena…ME CORRO!- Dijo el chico al momento de soltar varios disparos que se estrellaron contra el rostro de Lapis.

-Puedo ver que te gusto eso Steven.- Dijo Lapis mientras usaba sus poderes para colocar el semen de su rostro dentro de la taza de Peridot. -¿Crees poder aguantar una última vez? Aún hay algo que no he probado.- Dijo la Gem azul.

Steven no dijo nada, solo se limitó a tener otra vez su erección y en asentir con la cabeza. Lapis entonces coloca su cadera arriba de la polla del chico, la cual toma con la mano para así guiarla.

-Muy bien Steven, veamos de lo que eres capaz.- Dijo Lapis al momento de hacer entrar a la polla de Steven dentro de su trasero, aplicando una gran presión sobre la misma. -¡AAAHH! ¡Esto se siente mejor de lo que imagine!- Dijo la Gem azul al momento de comenzar a montar al chico. -¡Es increíble hasta donde llega!- Dijo Lapis mientras se limitaba a meter la mitad de la polla de Steven dentro de ella, por miedo de que fuese mucho para ella tener toda la polla de Steven en su interior.

Steven al notar eso tuvo una idea. –Creo que esto le gustara mucho.- Pensó al momento de tomar a Lapis de las nalgas y hacerla bajar completamente, causando un sobresalto y una repentina sensación eléctrica de placer en el cuerpo de la chica. Lapis perdió su ritmo y solo pudo dejar que Steven fuera el que controlara la situación. Steven entonces comenzó a realizar un mete-saca particular con el trasero de Lapis, retiraba lentamente su polla casi hasta sacarla del interior de la chica y luego la volvía a meter con rapidez y profundidad dentro de la misma, causándole un enorme placer a Lapis cada vez que repetía esta acción.

-¡AH! ¡Steven…creo que…ya casi…AH!- Dijo Lapis en medio de las penetraciones profundas que Steven le estaba dando a su trasero. -¡No puedo más! ¡M-me…CORRO!- Dice Lapis al momento de experimentar un orgasmo por ella misma.

Steven retira entonces su polla del trasero de Lapis y la recuesta en el suelo.

-Aguanta un poco más Lapis, falta poco para que yo también termine.- Dijo Steven al momento de colocar la punta de su polla en la entrada del coño de la chica, con obvias intensiones de profundizar en el mismo.

-N-no estoy segura de poder seguir Ste… ¡AH!- Dijo Lapis al momento de sentir a Steven colocar su polla en el interior de su coño.

Steven comienza a follarse a Lapis de manera intensa y constante, cosa que sometió por completo a la Gem azul que aún estaba sensible luego de su anterior orgasmo. Steven poco a poco va aumentando la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas a medida que se dedicaba a degustar la sensación del interior de la chica.

Mientras Steven estaba follando con Lapis, Peridot se encontraba prácticamente al lado de ellos dos. La Gem verde había recogido todos los restos de semen que el chico había dejado dentro de ella luego de recuperarse completamente luego de su última "Extracción" con Steven. Luego de eso, ella solo se limitaba a observan con atención y excitación el espectáculo que los dos estaban dando mientras ella era ignoraban.

-¡Ah! Eso parece…sentirse muy bien.- Dijo Peridot sin quitar la vista del lugar donde Lapis y Steven se estaban conectando. –Hace que me sienta…extraña.- Dijo la Gem verde al momento de llevar, instintivamente, una de sus manos a su coño y comenzar a mover sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera con el fin de saciar su propio deseo sexual. -¡Ah! ¡Ah! Mas… ¡Necesito más! ¡AH!- Comenzó a jadear al momento de acelerar la velocidad de sus dedos y comenzar a estrujar uno de sus pechos con su mano libre.

Steven fija su atención nuevamente en Peridot luego de escuchar como esta había empezado a gemir debido a la necesidad de tener nuevamente su polla dentro de ella. Es entonces cuando al chico se le ocurre otra idea.

-Hey Peridot, se me ocurre algo. Ven aquí.- Dijo Steven antes de sentarse sobre el suelo y comenzar a mover a Lapis de arriba abajo.

Steven luego espero a que Peridot acatara su pedido. La chica obedece y se acerca a él como se lo había pedido.

–Muy bien. Ahora pon tus caderas sobre mi cabeza y luego baja lentamente hasta que estés a unos centímetros de mi cara.- Dijo Steven

Peridot vuelve a obedecer el pedido Steven y se coloca en la posición que el chico le había indica para luego comenzar a descender sobre el rostro de este último. Estando a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Steven, Peridot comienza a sentir como la respiración del chico chocando contra los labios de su coño, cosa que causo un leve escalofrió de placer dentro de la chica.

-Así está bien Peridot. Ahora solo deja que yo me encargue de todo.- Dijo Steven al momento de meter su lengua dentro de la Gem verde y comenzar a explorar con la misma la entrada y el interior del agujero de la chica, sin dejar de follar con Lapis.

Peridot no pudo coordinar palabras luego de sentir como la lengua de Steven se abría paso cada vez más adentro de su coño. La mente de la chica comenzó a nublarse debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, por lo cual su postura comienza a inclinarse debido al cansancio y termina cayendo de frente sobre los pechos de Lapis. Estando absorta en la calentura del momento, la chica comienza a frotar los pechos de su compañera, con gran deseo, lo cual provoca que Lapis grite de placer con aun más fuerza al sentir como su próximo orgasmo estaba cerca.

-¡Ah! Lapis…estas muy… ¡Apretada!- Dijo Steven al sentir como la Lapis apretaba con mayor fuerza debido a la cercanía de su orgasmo. -¡Voy a correrme!- Dice Steven al momento de soltar su última descarga dentro de Lapis y darle una mordida accidental al clítoris de Peridot, causándole a esta ultima un fuerte grito y provocándole a ambas un orgasmo que se coordinó con el de Steven.

Luego de su orgasmo en conjuntos los tres quedan completamente satisfechos y exhaustos, por lo cual terminan recostándose en el suelo.

 **Poco después…**

Luego de recuperarse y vestirse, los tres se reúnen alrededor de la mesa de trabajo de Peridot y observan como esta última estaba colocando el "Combustible" reunido en la taza dentro del drone de ataque con un embudo.

-¡Completamente lleno!- Exclama Peridot en un tono alegre. –Luego de un arduo trabajo de extracción llego el momento de la verdad.- Dijo la Gem verde al momento de pulsar el botón de encendido de su control remoto y esperar la reacción de su máquina.

-Cielos…creo que nos la pasamos genial hoy.- Pensó Steven con alegría. -Pero creo que Peridot se molestara mucho conmigo cuando se dé cuenta que esa cosa no es combus…- Continuaba pensando el chico, pero es sorprendido por una alegre reacción por parte de Peridot.

-¡Funciona! ¡Todo ese trabajo duro sí que valió la pena!- Dijo victoriosa Peridot al ver como su drone salía volando hacia afuera con total normalidad. -¡Con este combustible ahora podrás estar activo durante semanas! ¡Y todo gracias a ti Steven! ¿Crees poder venir otro día para darle energía al resto de mis drones?- Pregunto la Gem verde al atónito chico que no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Steven se quedó mirando incrédulo la forma en la que el drone se fue volando como si tuviera un par de baterías nuevas. Steven solo pudo pensar en ese momento –Entonces mi saliva es curativa y mi semen es combustible… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué mis lágrimas se vuelvan hielo?- Se preguntó Steven incrédulo de sus impredecibles habilidades.

-¿Steeeeeven?- Voy a preguntar Peridot de manera inútil, ya que no logro conseguir ninguna respuesta.

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **Casa de los Maheswaran. Comedor de la casa.**

Connie estaba bajando de las escaleras teniendo bajo su brazo la típica bolsa de ejercicios que llevaba a sus entrenamientos con Perla y Steven.

-¡Mamá! ¡Voy para la casa de Steven! ¡Vuelvo en la tarde!- Grito Connie cuando se encontraba junto a la puerta de la casa.

-¡Ok cariño! ¡Ten cuidado!- Respondió la Dra. Maheswaran desde la cocina de la casa.

Mientras salía de su casa Connie recordó la predicción que Steven le había dicho cuando hablaron hace días. –Una gran revelación y una tarde divertida entre los tres mientras entrenamos, ¿Qué podría ser mejor?- Pensó internamente la chica.

 **Continuará…**


	5. 5: Dos contra Uno

**Steven Universe 5: Dos contra uno  
**

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven.**

Steven se encontraba recostado de manera pacífica sobre su cama mientras veía en la tele un nuevo capítulo de "Los Amigos Llorones del Desayuno". En él se veía como tres de los personajes del show estaban pasando por un mal momento.

-¿Q-que? Ustedes… ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así?- Le decía Leche Derramada a Croissant Llorón y a Pera mientras se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos.

-N-no es tan malo como parece, por favor no llores.- Dijo Croissant Llorón mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

Finalmente ambos estallan en un mar de lágrimas incontrolable.

-Esto es culpa mía. Todos están triste por mi culpa.- Comento Pera antes de ponerse a llorar del mismo modo que sus dos compañeros.

-¡Vaya! Este show cada día se pone a tocar temas cada vez más complejos.- Comenta Steven al ver esta escena del programa.

Mientras Steven seguía concentrado en su programa de repente llega Garnet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-Buenos días, Steven. ¿Listo para tu entrenamiento de hoy?- Le pregunta la Gem a Steven.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya estoy ansioso por que Connie llegue! ¡Hoy tenemos entrenamiento de fusión!- Dice Steven con ánimos y emoción. -¿Vas a venir a vernos Garnet?-

-Mmm…Lo siento, pero no creo poder hoy. Tengo otro asunto que atender.- Dijo Garnet.

-Oh bien, lo entiendo.- Dijo Steven con cierto tono de desilusión.

-No te desanimes, Steven. Estoy segura de que se divertirán mucho aun sin mí el día de hoy.- Dijo Garnet con una sonrisa picaresca en su rostro mientras se encaminaba al portal de la casa.

-¿Y eso que significa? ¿Acaso viste algo con tu visión futura?- Pregunto con curiosidad Steven.

-Tal vez, ¿Quién sabe?- Dijo Garnet mientras se paraba sobre el portal. –Como sea, buena suerte, Steven.- Dijo finalmente antes de desaparecer de la casa en un haz de luz.

-Está bien, eso fue raro.- Dijo extraño Steven al ver como se fue Garnet.

 **Más tarde ese día…**

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Puerta de la casa. Interior.**

Connie llega a la casa de Steven ya con su conjunto de entrenamiento puesto, su cabello atado y llevando como siempre consigo su típica bolsa deportiva debajo de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Ya llegue, Steven!- Dijo Connie luego de cruzar la puerta y encontrarse a Steven sentado frente a la barra de la cocina.

-¡Hola, Connie! ¿Estás tan emocionada como yo por el entrenamiento de hoy?- Dijo Steven mientras se acercaba a la puerta para así recibir a la chica.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Hoy será un gran día!- Respondió Connie con gran entusiasmo.

-Estupendo. Perla ya nos está esperando en las ruinas, ¿Lista para salir?- Pregunto Steven mientras apuntaba hacia el portal.

-Claro que sí, vamos para allá.- Dijo Connie mientras ambos caminaban hacia el portal.

 **Ruinas en el Cielo. Centro del Campo.**

Luego de un viaje por el portal, los chicos se reúnen con Perla, la cual llevaba consigo dos espadas, y se encontraba en el centro de las ruinas donde suelen entrenar.

-Oh, hola Connie, hola Steven, por fin llegan.- Los saluda Perla desde el centro de las ruinas.

-La alumna Connie se reporta para su entrenamiento, Señora.- Saludo Connie de manera respetuosa a Perla.

-Hola Perla.- Se limitó a decir Steven de manera tranquila.

-Muy bien chicos, creo que ambos saben que hoy entrenaran como Stevonnie, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Perla con cierta emoción. -¿Están emocionados?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Me alegra, porque hoy les tengo un entrenamiento especial preparado.- Comenzó a decir Perla, logrando así la completa atención de los chicos. –Como ya he visto lo mucho que han mejorado luchando con las holo-perlas, creo que ya es hora de que tengan un encuentro conmigo.- Dijo finalmente la chica.

-¿De verdad crees que estamos listos?- Pregunto Connie de manera emocionada a su maestra.

-Absolutamente.- Dijo Perla de manera segura. –Así que apresúrense y formen a Stevonnie.- Dijo la Gem mientras desenvainaba sus dos espadas y se ponía en posición de combate.

Steven y Connie asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron su "Sincronización", luego de eso juntaron sus manos y formaron a Stevonnie.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto sonriendo Perla mientras seguía en posición de batalla.

-Cuando tú lo estés.- Dijo Stevonnie luego de empuñar su espada, invocar su escudo y ponerse en posición.

-Empecemos… ¡Ya!- Dijo al momento de embestir contra Stevonnie.

Perla lanza un ataque con sus espadas al lado izquierdo de la chica. Pero Stevonnie lo bloqueo hábilmente con la espada y le responde a Perla con una patada. Perla esquiva el golpe dando un salto hacia atrás, para así crear distancia. Stevonnie aprovecha ese momento para intentar lanzar un golpe con su espada que iba dirigido al hombro de la Gem. Perla desvía el golpe, pero este termina rozando su pecho y cortando ligeramente el traje de la chica de forma diagonal. Perla responde entonces con un ataque al lado derecho de Stevonnie. Pero este es nuevamente bloqueado, esta vez por el escudo. Stevonnie se aprovecha entonces y empuja ambas espadas de Perla con su brazo para así sacarla de equilibrio y lanzar otro golpe, esta vez desde arriba. Perla nuevamente logra esquivar el ataque, pero esta vez recibiendo un corte de forma vertical sobre su pecho. Stevonnie toma su distancia entonces para así pensar su próximo movimiento, pero es distraída por un pequeño inconveniente que hizo que la chica se pusiera roja. Los dos cortes que había logrado hacerle a Perla se cruzaron uno con el otro, haciendo así que una porción del traje de la Gem se desgastara y cayera sin desprenderse del resto del traje, haciendo que el pecho de Perla quedara al descubierto.

-¡Wow! ¡Espera! ¡Tiempo fuera, Perla!- Dijo Stevonnie con cierta vergüenza y sonrojo mientras se cubría ligeramente los ojos con su mano y trataba de desviar la mirada.

-No lo creo. Hoy lo estás haciendo excelente y no pienso dejarte las cosas fáciles ahora.- Dijo Perla al momento de lazarse en otro ataque con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, sin percatarse del deterioro de su ropa.

Stevonnie logra detener el ataque, esta vez de ambos lados, usando una de sus escudos burbujas. Luego de que los golpes de Perla revotaran en la burbuja, Stevonnie se apresura a desaparecer el escudo y soltar su espada para así sujetar las muñecas de Perla. Mientras forcejeaban, ambas terminan cayendo al suelo, quedando Stevonnie arriba de Perla.

-Eso fue un descuido de su parte.- Comenzaba a regañar Perla desde su posición en el suelo. –No pueden soltar sus armas de esa forma para intentar someter al enemigo, eso es algo muy impru…- Continuaba diciendo la Gem antes de ser interrumpida por Stevonnie.

-Ehm, Perla…T-tu traje está…Dañado.- Dijo finalmente Stevonnie mientras continuaba sujetando a Perla de las muñecas en un intento de hacerle notar el corte en su atuendo.

Perla baja entonces la mirada y nota finalmente como se encontraba su traje, y principalmente que su pecho había quedado a la vista.

-¡Oh! Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.- Dijo Perla mientras se azulaba.

-N-no importa, solo arréglalo para que podamos continuar.- Dijo Stevonnie, aun sonrojada, mientras soltaba a la Gem y levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-S-sí, no hay problema. - Dijo Perla mientras observaba a Stevonnie levantarse. - Solo dame un segundo y entonces…- De repente Perla ve algo en la entrepierna de Stevonnie que logra llamar su atención.

Fue por un segundo, solo por un segundo, pero la Gem habría jurado que vio algo duro haciendo presión contra los pantalones de Stevonnie, en un intento de escaparse de estos. Tal vez haya sido su imaginación ya que en ese mismo segundo vio como el bulto había desaparecido, pero aun así la simple imagen hizo que la Gem tuviera una picara idea.

-De hecho…Creo que esto puede ser algo útil para nuestra práctica.- Dijo de forma seductora.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con…?- Pregunto Stevonnie antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia Perla, la cual en lugar de volver a componer su traje decidió desaparecerlo por completo en un parpadeo. -¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡P-pero que!?- Grito sorprendida Stevonnie al ver a Perla.

-Esta es una nueva práctica. Debes estar lista para luchar con quien sea en cualquier situación.- Explico Perla mientras recogía sus espadas y disfrutaba las reacciones de Stevonnie.

-P-pero de esta forma puedo ver todo, es un poco…- Dijo Stevonnie sonrojada mientras continuaba cubriendo sus ojos.

-Sin "Peros", ponte en posición.- Dijo Perla de manera decidida.

Stevonnie acata el pedido de Perla con vergüenza, si bien la parte de Steven ya tenía experiencia al ver a Perla desnuda, la parte de Connie se sentía apenada ante tal visión y parecía tener mayor influencia sobre las reacciones de Stevonnie.

-Muy bien. ¿Preparados…? ¿Listos…? ¡Ya!- Dijo Perla al momento de empezar a atacar a Stevonnie, estaba vez logrando presionar verdaderamente a la chica, la cual apenas podía bloquear los veloces y constantes ataques de Perla, la cual atacaba a ambos lados de manera intensa.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedo pelear así! ¡Tiempo fuera!- Decía Stevonnie mientras bloqueaba como podía los ataques de la Gem mientras trataba de cubrirse los ojos o desviar la mirada del cuerpo de esta.

-Nada de "Tiempo fuera", debes adaptarte a la situación.- Dijo Perla mientras seguía presionando a Stevonnie.-Y sobre todo...- Dijo al levantar en alto una de sus espadas, consiguiendo que Stevonnie mirase para arriba. –Mantén tus ojos puestos en tu enemigo.- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa al cortar el cinturón de la cintura de la chica con la espada que tenía en su otra mano, y provocar que sus pantalones cayeran y que quedara en ropa interior.

-¡Wah! ¿¡Pero que...!?- Dijo Stevonnie al bajar la mirada y recibir otro corte desde arriba, el cual corto su camisa a la mitad desde el frente y la obligo a sujetar ambos trozos de la prenda con ambas manos.

-Bajaste la guardia.- Dijo Perla al posar una de sus espadas cerca del cuello de Stevonnie.

Perla avanza poco a poco con su espada en el cuello de Stevonnie y hace retroceder a la chica, la cual termina tropezando y cayendo hacia atrás al enredársele los pies con sus pantalones.

-Ok. Ya ganaste, aunque fue haciendo trampa.- Dijo Stevonnie a modo de berrinche mientras se sentaba en el piso y continuaba sujetando su camisa de ambos lados para evitar que esta se separase.

-Oh vamos, no fue trampa. Solo una simple estrategia.- Dijo Perla mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a Stevonnie.

-Si le dices estrategia a aprovecharte de la vergüenza de una chica, entonces sí.- Dijo un poco molesta Stevonnie mientras miraba a Perla. Mientras Stevonnie le dedicaba una mirada de reproche, sus ojos la traicionaron y terminaron bajando y encontrándose con una vista del coño de Perla. -Por cierto, ¡Ya vístete por favor!- Dijo la sonrojada chica mientras volvía a desviar la mirada.

Mientras Stevonnie volvía a desviar la vista Perla logro notar, ahora con mayor claridad, como volvía a formarse un bulto en la entrepierna de la chica, el cual nuevamente volvió a desaparecer poco después.

-¡Sabia que no me lo había imaginado!- Pensó contenta la Gem. -Eso solo hace las cosas más interesantes.- Se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía de manera perversa. -Sabes, esa vergüenza puede ser inconveniente durante una batalla.- Dijo Perla mientras se acercaba a Stevonnie gateando. -Yo podría ayudarte a superarla si quieres.- Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica, la cual retrocedía ligeramente con su cabeza hasta el punto de terminar recostándose nuevamente y dejar que Perla se le pusiera encima. -¿Que dices?- Le pregunto la Gem de forma seductora mientras prácticamente estaba pegada a sus labios.

-Yo...Emm...No sé...E-esto es muy repentino.- Dijo Stevonnie completamente roja e indecisa.

-Tal vez esto te ayude a decidirte.- Dijo Perla al momento de comenzar a besar con delicadeza el cuello de Stevonnie, sacándole un par de gemidos a la chica.

-¡Ah! ¡P-perla! ¡Eso se siente bien!- Dijo Stevonnie sonroja debido a los besuqueos de Perla.

-Me alegro de que te guste.- Dijo Perla mientras continuaba con su labor. -Que tierna se ve.- Pensó la Gem mientras veía las expresiones de Stevonnie. Luego de un rato de besuqueos en el cuello, Perla lleva una de sus manos al pecho de Stevonnie y trata de meterla debajo de su camisa, pero es detenida por la chica.

-¡E-espera!- Grito una Stevonnie completamente roja. -A-aun no estoy muy segura de esto. T-tengo algo de miedo.-Dijo con la respiración pesada debido a su elevada temperatura corporal.

-Tranquila.- Le dijo Perla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras tomaba a la chica de las muñecas y la hacía abrirse de brazos con lentitud y delicadeza. -Solo...Déjate llevar.- Dijo finalmente al momento abrir completamente los brazos de la chica y separar ambos extremos de la camisa cortada para así revelar los senos de Stevonnie.

Los pechos de Stevonnie tenían un buen tamaño, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, tenía sus pezones ligeramente levantados y unas aureolas pequeñas a su alrededor. Y como la cereza sobre el pastel, la chica tenía una mirada de vergüenza y sonrojo en su rostro, haciendo la escena algo enternecedora.

-Son...Hermosos.- Dijo Perla con cierto brillo en sus ojos y un tono azul en sus mejillas.

-¿D-de verdad?- Pregunto Stevonnie mientras cruzaba miradas con Perla.

-Sí…Lo son.- Dijo la Gem antes de posar sus manos sobre ellos y comenzar a sobarlos con cuidado, arrancándole a Stevonnie varios gemidos de placer en el proceso. Perla comienza frotándolos con cuidado y suavidad mientras observaba las tiernas reacciones de la chica, las cuales le hacían subir su temperatura y arder en excitación. Luego de un rato, Perla decide empezar a jugar con los pezones, los cuales comenzaban a ponerse completamente erectos. Perla los frota primero con la punta de sus dedos y luego les da un pellizco usando su pulgar y su índice, logrando que Stevonnie soltara el gemido de placer más tierno y excitante que Perla haya escuchado. -¿¡Cómo puede ser tan tierna!? Esas reacciones que tiene solo hacen que quiera mimarla más y más.- Pensó la Gem completamente azulada y con un objetivo claro en su mente. –Lo estás haciendo genial, Stevonnie.- Dijo Perla.

-¿D-de veras lo crees?- Pregunto Stevonnie mientras temblaba ligeramente debido a las descargas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto, solo déjate llevar y disfruta.- Dijo Perla mientras volvía a pellizcar uno de los pezones de Stevonnie con su mano y comenzaba a lamer y mordisquear el otro con su boca.

-¡Ah! ¡Perla! ¡Espera por favor!- Dijo la Stevonnie presa de una nueva oleada de placer aún más intensa que la anterior. -¡M-me siento rara! ¡Siento que estoy ardiendo y que algo dentro de mí quiere salir! ¿¡Que pasa conmigo!?- Dijo mientras sentía un hormigueo en su entrepierna que poco a poco se iba incrementando.

-Tranquila, pequeña.- Dijo Perla mientras miraba a Stevonnie a los ojos y continuaba jugando con un pezón de la chica con su lengua. –Lo que sientes es normal, simplemente deja salir todo cuando ya no puedas soportarlo.- Termino de acotar la Gem.

-¡S-siento que ya estoy cerca! ¡No puedo seguir aguantando!- Dijo Stevonnie al sentir como se aproximaba su orgasmo. -¡P-perla! ¡Acércate más! ¡No me dejes sola!- Dijo la chica mientras sujetaba a Perla del cuello, en un intento de que su conexión sea más profunda.

-Estoy contigo, no iré a ningún lugar.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica. –Solo deja que todo salga.- Dijo al momento de besar a Stevonnie y darle un último pellizco para ayudarla a acabar.

Stevonnie finalmente se corre mientras continuaba siendo besada por Perla. La chica sintió como ese intenso calor que se había acumulado dentro de ella se iba calmando lentamente a medida que dejaba salir el cálido líquido que emanaba de su entrepierna, lo cual le producía una sensación embriagadora y extremadamente placentera. Cuando la chica soltó la última gota de su intenso orgasmo, Perla dejo de besarla y alejo su rostro lentamente.

-¿No te sientes mucho mejor ahora?- Le pregunto Perla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-S-si…Eso fue…Increíble…- Respondió Stevonnie mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras.- Dijo alegremente Perla mientras colocaba su mano sobre una de las piernas de la chica. -¿Qué te parece si ahora intentamos otra cosa?- Dijo la Gem mientras deslizaba su mano sobre el muslo de la pierna y la hacía pasar por debajo de uno los extremos de las pantis de la chica. –Me muero por ver que es lo que tiene aquí abajo.- Pensó Perla mientras colocaba su otra mano debajo del otro extremo y comenzaba a retirar la ropa interior de Stevonnie.

Perla se queda estupefacta. Si bien ella antes había visto, no una sino dos veces, como algo crecía en la entrepierna de Stevonnie, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal en la entrepierna de esta, Stevonnie tenía coño. El coño de la chica tenía un color rosa hermoso y estaba completamente húmedo luego de que tuviera su orgasmo, pero no tenía nada fuera de lo normal además de eso.

-Oh bien, no es lo que esperaba pero tampoco puedo decir que no es lindo.- Pensó Perla mientras seguía mirando el coño de Stevonnie.

-¿Sucede algo? T-te quedaste mirándome desde hace rato.- Dijo una apenada Stevonnie.

-Oh, no es nada. Tranquila.- Le respondió Perla al darse cuenta de que había quedado embelesada en sus pensamientos luego de revelar la entrepierna de la chica. –Deja que yo me encargue de todo.- Dijo Perla al momento de acercar su boca al coño de Stevonnie y comenzar a lamer su interior.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso se siente muy bien, Perla! ¡Sigue haciéndolo, no te detengas!- Gritaba Stevonnie presa de un intenso placer.

Perla movía su lengua con gran habilidad, estirándola lo más posible para así explorar cada rincón del coño de Stevonnie. Cada tanto, la Gem sacaba la lengua del interior de la chica para así lamer los lamios del coño de esta y darle vueltas a su clítoris usando la punta de su lengua.

-Mmmm. No está nada mal, tiene un sabor muy dulce aquí abajo.- Pensó la Gem al saborear los restos del jugo que la chica había soltado antes.

-¡P-perla! ¡Otra vez estoy sintiéndome rara!- Dijo Stevonnie con un tono de preocupación.

-Está bien, Stevonnie. Sabes que solo tienes que dejarte llevar cuando sientas eso.- Dijo Perla al parar de jugar con el coño de la chica.

-¡No es eso! ¡Siento algo raro cerca de mi gema!- Dijo Stevonnie un tanto nerviosa.

En ese momento la gema del ombligo de Stevonnie comienza a brillar y sucede algo que dejo asombradas tanto a Perla como a Stevonnie. Debajo del ombligo de la chica, prácticamente en la zona de su pelvis, se había formado un objeto brillante, de color rosa y un poco translucido. El objeto parecía ser como uno de los escudos burbuja de Steven, solo que más pequeño y con una forma muy peculiar, la cual le resulto muy familiar a Perla (Si saben a lo que me refiero (‿)).

-Oh…Por mis…Estrellas…- Dijo atónita Perla al momento de posar sus ojos sobre el objeto que se encontraba en la pelvis de Stevonnie.

Stevonnie tenía ahora una polla hecha a partir de las habilidades de Steven. La polla tenía todas las características de los escudo burbuja del chico, pero su propósito era muy distinto al de estos. La polla de Stevonnie era un poco más grande y gruesa que la de Steven, tenía una forma perfecta y simétrica en las áreas de la cabeza y el tallo, como si fuese un cilindro conectado a una esfera de mayor diámetro, y lo más destacable de todo era la dureza, la cual era la misma que la que poseían uno de los escudo burbuja. La polla no tenía testículos y parecía más bien un juguete sexual que Stevonnie tenía pegado a su cuerpo, ya que la anatomía de la chica no había cambiado en absoluto, es decir seguía teniendo tanto sus pechos como su coño (Así que ni se les ocurra decirme que es una Futanari, eh (-_-)).

-¿¡Y ahora que paso!? ¿¡Porque tengo esto pegado en mi cadera!?- Pregunto alterada y nerviosa Stevonnie.

-T-tengo que…Tengo que tocarla.- Dijo Perla haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho la chica y limitándose a acercar una de sus manos a la resplandeciente polla.

Perla rodea entonces la polla de Stevonnie con su mano y comienza a sacudirla ligeramente, causando así una reacción inesperada en la chica, reacción que logro llamar la atención de Perla.

-¡Ah! ¡No, espera! P-puedo sentir eso. Siento tu mano moverse alrededor de esa cosa.- Dijo Stevonnie al sentir las sacudidas de Perla en su recientemente formada polla.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que puedes sentir lo que hago con esta cosa.- Dijo fascinada y sonriente la Gem. –Esto se pone cada vez mejor.- Dijo finalmente al momento de introducir la polla de Stevonnie en su boca y comenzar a mamarla.

-¡Ah! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡P-perla! ¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Dios!- Dijo la chica al sentir como su polla falsa era succionada, lamida y saboreada por la boca de Perla mientras esta última movía con intensidad su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás.

Perla solo se limitó a continuar mamado de manera despreocupada mientras frotaba sus piernas una con otra y se llevaba ambas manos a la entrepierna para jugar consigo misma.

-¡Otra vez siento ese calor ahí abajo! ¡Siento que estoy por explotar!- Dijo Stevonnie al sentir que le faltaba poco para correrse.

-A eso se le dice "Correrse". Y está bien, puedes correrte cuando quieras. Déjalo salir todo y asegúrate de decirme cuando lo hagas.- Dijo Perla al dejar de mamarla polla de Stevonnie y empezar a frotarla nuevamente con su mano de manera rápida para así ayudarla a acabar.

-¡Y-ya casi! ¡Ya estoy muy cerca! ¡M-me corro!- Dijo finalmente al llegar al orgasmo y soltar otra gran cantidad de jugo por su coño.

-Oh, cielos. Al parecer esta cosa no es una polla en todo el sentido de la palabra.- Dijo Perla con un tono de desilusión. –Yo estaba esperando que soltaras tu corrida por aquí y llenaras mi boca.- Dijo la Gem mientras tocaba la punta de la polla falsa con su dedo. –Supongo que me tendré que conformar con un poco de esto.- Dijo al pasar su lengua sobre el coño de Stevonnie para así degustar un poco del jugo que había soltado recientemente. -Mmm. Aunque admito que esto no esta tan mal.- Dijo la Gem mientras saboreaba el jugo de la chica. –Ahora parecemos al próximo nivel.- Dijo Perla mientras colocaba sus caderas encima de la polla de Stevonnie. -¿Lista?- Pregunto luego de ponerse en posición.

Stevonnie asintió con la cabeza y vio como Perla comenzó a descender y a tragarse su polla, mientras disfrutaba cada centímetro de la misma. Cuando acabo de meterla toda dentro de ella, la Gem se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar la longitud y el grosor de la polla, soltando un par de gemidos en el proceso. Luego de acostumbrarse al tamaño de su compañera, la Gem comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo de forma constante, disfrutando cada subida y bajada.

-¡Por mis estrellas! ¡Esto es increíble!- Dijo Perla entre gemidos mientras continuaba montando a Stevonnie.

-¡Es asombroso, Perla! ¡Esto se siente muy bien!- Dijo Stevonnie mientras disfrutaba con cada movimiento de la Gem, y sobre todo de la cálida y apretada sensación que el coño de esta ejercía alrededor de su polla.

-¡Sabia que esto te encantaría! Pero se me ocurre algo para que esto se sienta aún mejor.- Le dijo la Gem a Stevonnie mientras se acercaba a su oído. –Qué te parece si…- Dijo Perla antes de comenzar a susurrarle lo que tenía en mente.

Luego de escuchar lo que la Gem quería hacer, Stevonnie se levanta del suelo. Perla hace lo mismo y se pone frente a la chica.

-Muy bien, ahora has lo que te dije. Levanta una de mis piernas y sujétala en el aire.- Le dijo la Gem a Stevonnie.

Stevonnie hace lo que Perla le había descrito, levanta una de las piernas de la Gem lo más alto que pudo, asegurándose de sostener con firmeza la pierna con su mano.

-Excelente. Ahora vuelve a meter tu polla dentro y comienza a mover tus caderas.- Le dijo Perla a Stevonnie.

-E-enseguida.- Le respondió la chica antes de comenzar a penetrar a Perla por su cuenta.

Stevonnie vuelve a introducir su polla en el interior de Perla, pero gracias a la nueva posición que los dos habían adoptado, ambos experimentan una sensación diferente. Por un lado, Stevonnie sentía como si a su polla le costara un poco más moverse, debido a la presión que ejercía Perla sobre ella en ese ángulo. En cambio, Perla sentía como la polla alcanzaba lugares diferentes y placenteros que antes no habían sido alcanzados.

-Ooohhhh, eso es Stevonnie. Sigue así. No te detengas.- Dijo Perla al sentir como Stevonnie aumentaba la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

-¡Ah! ¡Creo que ya estoy cerca, Perla! ¡Estoy por correrme de nuevo!- Dijo la chica mientras se aferraba con ambas manos a la pierna de Perla y aumentaba la profundidad y velocidad de sus penetraciones.

-¡Esta bien, Stevonnie! ¡Yo también estoy muy cerca!- Dijo la Gem al sentir cerca su orgasmo.

-¡Perla! ¡Perla! ¡Ya no lo resisto! ¡Me corro!- Grito Stevonnie al momento de dar la última y más profunda de sus penetraciones mientras llegaba finalmente al orgasmo.

-¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Me corro! ¡Yo también me corro!- Dijo Gem al momento de correrse intensamente al mismo tiempo que la chica.

Tanto Stevonnie como Perla se quedan en la posición en la que estaban y respiran pesadamente mientras tratan de recuperarse de su orgasmo. Luego de un tiempo, Stevonnie baja con cuidado la pierna de la Gem y la coloca en el suelo, para posteriormente retirar su polla del interior de Perla. La polla de Stevonnie sale completamente húmeda debido al jugo del coño de Perla, pero lo que más destacaba era que aún parecía estar dura y preparada para seguir.

-¡Vaya! Aún después de todo lo que hemos hecho aún pareces querer seguir un poco más.- Dijo Perla al observar la polla aún erecta.

-Sí, no sé porque…Pero siento que mi polla no se calmara hasta que pruebe el último agujero que nos queda por probar.- Dijo Stevonnie completamente ebria de placer mientras sujetaba su polla con su mano y tenía la mirada fija en el trasero de Perla.

-Así que eso crees, ¿Eh?- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que finalmente Stevonnie parecía tomar la iniciativa. -¿Acaso quieres usar este agujero de aquí?- Dijo la Gem mientras posaba de rodillas, con su cabeza pegada al suelo, apuntando su trasero hacia Stevonnie y abriendo sus nalgas para así darle una visión más clara del agujero a la chica.

-Mmm Hmm.- Dijo asintiendo Stevonnie mientras posaba su mirada fijamente en el agujero de la Gem.

-Muy bien. Si de veras crees que es la única forma de lograr que tu polla se calme, entonces puedes usarlo si quieres. A no ser que aún te sientas incomoda con mi cuerpo desnudo.- Dijo Perla de manera seductora mientras recordaba con ternura la incomodidad y vergüenza de la chica al inicio.

-¡Claro que no estoy incomoda con eso! ¡Muchas gracias, Perla!- Dijo Stevonnie mientras se le formaba estrellas en los ojos debido a la alegría.

-Hehehe, muy bien ¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo entonces?- Pregunto Perla de manera curiosa.

-Bien, me gustaría hacerlo de pie como hace rato, pero… ¿Te molestaría dejar que esta vez te levante con ambas manos y que te haga subir y bajar a mí gusto?- Pregunto Stevonnie completamente excitada por la idea.

-¡Claro que no! Esa es una estupenda idea. ¡Hagámoslo!- Contesto Perla de manera alegre luego de oír el plan de Stevonnie.

Luego de decir eso, la Gem se puso de espaldas frente a Stevonnie, para así dejar que la chica la levantara como había dicho. Stevonnie entonces sujeta a Perla de los muslos y la levanta en el aire, y luego con cuidado la pone en posición para meter su polla dentro del trasero de la Gem.

-¿Lista, Perla?- Pregunto Stevonnie luego de asegurarse de que tanto Perla como su polla estuvieran en la posición correcta.

-¡Claro! ¡Empieza cuando quieras!- Contesto Perla completamente lista para recibir a Stevonnie.

Stevonnie mete entonces su polla dentro de Perla con cierta dificultad, debido a lo apretado que era el agujero de la Gem en la entrada. Una vez con la punta dentro, Stevonnie comienza a hacer descender a la Gem con lentitud, para así profundizar aún más dentro de ella. Perla recibe la polla de Stevonnie entre gemidos debido al tamaño de esta misma, pero a pesar de ello lo hace con mucho gusto y placer. Una vez que la polla de Stevonnie entro completamente dentro de Perla, la chica pudo sentir varias contracciones alrededor de su polla, lo cual le indicaba lo placentera que le resultaba la situación a Perla en ese momento. Al sentir la reacción de la Gem, Stevonnie comienza a moverla de arriba abajo, haciendo gemir de placer a la Gem y obteniendo mucho placer en el proceso.

-¡Ah! ¡Sigue Stevonnie! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue así! ¡No te detengas!- Dijo Perla, completamente extasiada al sentir las penetraciones en su trasero.

-¡Estas muy apretada, Perla! ¡Esto se siente increíble!- Dijo la chica mientras continuaba follando el trasero de la Gem con mayor rapidez que antes. Luego de estar así por un rato, a Stevonnie se le ocurre otra idea, así que mientras continuaba follado el trasero de la Gem, logra estirar una de sus manos y alcanzar el coño de Perla para así ponerse jugar con él.

-¡Esto se siente tan bien! ¡Hazlo más rápido! ¡Follate mi trasero y sigue jugando con mi coño por favor!- Dijo Perla mientras sentía los dedos de Stevonnie entrando en su coño mientras aún era follada por su trasero.

-¡Ah! Esto es genial. No puedo imaginarme algo más placentero que esto.- Pensó internamente Stevonnie mientras continuaba con su labor y sentía como tanto ella como Perla estaban próximas a su último y más grande orgasmo.

De nuevo, y de manera inesperada por ambas, la gema del ombligo de Stevonnie vuelve a brillar. Al darse cuenta de ello, Stevonnie retira sus dedos del interior de Perla y trata de llegar con su mano, de manera inútil, hasta su gema. Al darse cuenta de que no podría, Stevonnie se limita a observar como el brillo continuaba aumentando hasta que finalmente este se detuvo y sucedió algo que dejo nuevamente atónitas a Perla y Stevonnie. Nuevamente, a Stevonnie le volvió a aparecer una polla similar a la anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez había aparecido en la palma de la mano de la chica. Tanto Perla como Stevonnie se quedaron viendo el objeto por un tiempo sin decir una palabra. Pero debido al calor del momento y a la repentina oportunidad que se les había presentado debido a esto, ambas deciden darle un buen uso a la nueva polla. Por lo cual, Stevonnie comienza a usar la polla de su mano para follar el coño de Perla, como si la polla en su mano se tratara de un consolador, mientras seguía follando el trasero de la Gem desde atrás.

-¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡E-esto es demasiado! ¡Me voy a partir en dos!- Grito Perla al ser abrumada por ambas pollas en sus dos agujeros. -¡Me corro! ¡Me corrooo! ¡Me corrooooooooooo!- Grito finalmente la Gem al momento de soltar el más grande, placentero y satisfactorio orgasmo de toda su vida.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡Perlaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito de igual manera Stevonnie al correrse de la misma forma intensa que la Gem.

Luego de ese último orgasmo, ambas terminan dejándose caer en el suelo completamente exhaustas y con la respiración pesada. Mientras ambas trataban de recuperar el aliento, Stevonnie observo como finalmente ambas pollas, tanto la de su mano como la de su cadera desaparecían de la misma forma en la cual aparecieron. Poco después, la primera en recuperar ligeramente el aliento es Perla, la cual logra reincorporarse con dificultad para así hablar con Stevonnie.

-Eso fue asombroso, Stevonnie. No voy a mentirte, creo que fue la experiencia más placentera y gratificante de mi vida.- Dijo la Gem con una expresión de satisfacción absoluta en su rostro.

-También la mía, Pe…- Estaba diciendo Stevonnie pero es abruptamente interrumpida debido a que tanto Steven como Connie se separaron de manera sorpresiva.

Al separarse, ambos caen al piso completamente desnudos y quedan un poco aturdidos. Finalmente, cuando ambos se levantan frotan ligeramente su cabeza con sus manos y observan la escena, recordando poco a poco todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde, y más precisamente todo lo que habían estado haciendo con Perla.

Connie cubre sus pechos con sus brazos sin decir una palabra, luego junta sus piernas mientras se pone completamente roja de los pies a la cabeza. La chica trata entonces de aclarar su mente y de decirse a ella misma que todo era solo un sueño. Cuando finalmente acepta la realidad, Connie lanza un grito desgarrador debido a la vergüenza que sentía al encontrarse en esta situación.

 **Ruinas en el Cielo. Entrada.**

Sin que Perla, Steven o Connie lo notaran, los tres estaban siendo vistos por dos Gems, las cuales llevaban ya un largo tiempo observando el espectáculo entre Perla y Stevonnie mientras ellas dos disfrutaban por su cuenta.

-¿No crees que deberíamos intervenir? Es decir, ¿Estas COMPLETAMENTE segura de que todo saldrá bien al final, Zaf?- Pregunto Rubí, la cual tenía los ojos pegados en la escena entre Perla y sus dos estudiantes, mientras era atendida por Zafiro, la cual se encontraba junto a su entrepierna, metiéndole los dedos y jugando con el coño de Rubí.

-Ya te dije que sí, Rubí. Solo limítate a observar todo y disfrutar el espectáculo. ¿Acaso no confías en mis predicciones?- Dijo Zafiro de manera confiada mientras continuaba con su labor.

-Oh, no. Por supuesto que creo en ellas. Solo quería estar segura. No te detengas, Zaf.- Dijo finalmente Rubí mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de su pareja.

 **Continuará…y finalizará en el próximo capitulo :)**


	6. 6: Solos y Juntos…en privado

Llego el día, hoy finalizare lo que hasta la fecha ha sido reconocido como mi obra maestra, pero cierro este relato con orgullo y felicidad por darle un buen final ahora, en lugar de continuarlo y terminar deteriorándolo. Les agradezco a todos los que alguna vez se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia y darme la constante motivación para continuarla. Le agradezco a los que visitan mi Blog, a los que me conocen de VCP, a los lectores de FanFiction y por último, pero y más importante, le agradezco a mi amigo Cartoonsaur, tanto por convertir en comic mi relato, así como también por ayudarme a darle un cierre definitivo al mismo. Ha todos ustedes, muchas gracias.

Oh, y una cosa más, quisiera saber su opinión sobre si desean o no ver una nueva saga de historias de SU a la que bautizaría como "Los What If de Zafiro", una serie de relatos cortos en los cuales la Gem azul nos cuente las visiones más improbables y sensuales que su visión futura le permite observar. Dejen su opinión en los comentario (Review al capítulo).

 **Steven Universe 6: Solos y juntos…en privado.  
**

 **Ruinas en el Cielo. Centro del Campo.**

Luego de haber soltado un grito de vergüenza desgarrador, Connie se limita a balbucear palabras inentendibles de manera nerviosa mientras su rostro se cubría de un intenso color rojo que lentamente parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo, el cual seguía expuesto y a la vista.

-Y-yo…S-S-Steven…P-P-Perla…S-S-Stevonnie… ¿¡Nosotros acabamos de…!?- Continuaba balbuceando la chica de manera nerviosa mientras seguía intentando asimilar que acababa de suceder.

-C-Connie. Cálmate y respira. Todo estará bien.- Le decía Perla para tratar de tranquilizarla. –Mira, solo ponte tu ropa y sentémonos para hablar…- Continuo diciendo la Gem mientras buscaba por el suelo las prendas de la chica.

Una vez que Perla logro encontrar la ropa de ambos, esta se dio cuenta que las prendas se encontraban en un pésimo estado. Al parecer, luego de ser cortadas durante su entrenamiento y de haber estado lejos de Stevonnie luego de que la fusión se deshiciera, había causado que tanto la ropa de Connie como la de Steven se convirtiera en una sucesión de telas una superpuesta sobre la otra, lo cual las hacia imposibles de separar.

Steven veía la escena con cierta incomodidad ya que no sabía bien cómo es que debía reaccionar. Así como tampoco sabía que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Connie en ese momento.

-B-bien, tal vez no puedas usar esto afuera. Pero al menos puedes cubrirte con ella como si fuese una manta.- Dijo Perla de manera nerviosa mientras cubría el cuerpo de Connie con la peculiar manta. Connie por su parte seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! Todo esto es un sueño. ¡Hora de despertar Connie!- Se decía a sí misma la chica mientras se sujetaba de los hombros con las manos y abría ampliamente los ojos, mirando al vacío.

-C-Connie…- Dijo finalmente Steven luego de ver como la chica no parecía reaccionar.

Al escuchar la voz de Steven, la alborotada mente de la chica la obliga a dirigir su vista hacia él. Al fijar su vista sobre el chico, Connie observa con sorpresa el cuerpo desnudo de este. Cosa que solo logro ponerla aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-¡E-está desnudo! ¡Steven está desnudo frente a mí!- Grito internamente la chica mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro observando el cuerpo del chico de lado a lado. Finalmente la chica centra su vista en la entrepierna, mirando de manera fija el pene de Steven. –E-ese…Ese es su…su…- Alcanza a pensar la chica mientras sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas debido al acelerado flujo sanguíneo que circulaba por ella en ese momento.

-¿Estas bi…?- Trato de preguntar Steven antes de ver como un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a brotar de la nariz de Connie, al mismo tiempo que la chica comenzaba a perder el conocimiento y caer de lado.

Al observar eso, Steven instintivamente se abalanza para así sujetarla y evitar que llegase al suelo.

-¿¡Connie!? ¡Connie despierta!- Dijo Steven mientras sujetaba a la chica en brazos.

 **Beach City: Templo de las Crystal Gems. Cuarto de Steven.**

 **Poco después…**

Connie se despierta algo aturdida en la cama de Steven, estaba cubierta hasta el cuello por una sabana y con una bolsa llena de hielo y agua fría sobre su frente. La chica lentamente abre los ojos y se encuentra con Steven sentado a su lado, el cual estaba esperando a que esta se despierte.

-¡Connie! ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien!- Dijo Steven emocionado al ver que la chica había despertado.

-¿Steven? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunta Connie aun aturdida.

-Te desmayaste. Luego de…ya sabes…- Dijo un poco cohibido Steven.

-¿Luego de q…?- Dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la sabana de encima, solo para darse cuenta, de manera sorpresiva, de que su única prenda ahora era una de las camisas rojas que Steven tenia, con la diferencia de que esta era un par de talles más grandes y por lo tanto cubría a Connie hasta casi llegar a las rodillas. -¿Que…Que paso con mi ro…?- Pregunto la chica antes de comenzar a recordar los sucesos que la habían hecho llegar a ese punto. –Oh…ya recuerdo.- Dijo Connie al volver a sonrojarse y cubrir la parte inferior de su cuerpo con la sabana.

Al ver la reacción de Connie, Steven se propuso a explicarle todo para así calmarla y hablar del asunto.

-Connie…Lo siento.- Comenzó el chico. –Sé que lo que paso hoy fue algo impactante e incómodo para ti.- Continuo diciendo mientras Connie le prestaba absoluta atención. –Sé también que el hecho de que Stevonnie actuara de esa forma fue totalmente mi culpa. Es por eso que lo siento, no fue justo que tú te vieras involucrada en todo esto de esta forma.- Término de comentar el chico.

Connie se queda en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente rompe con el mismo al hacerle una pregunta a Steven.

-Así que… ¿Perla y tú han estado…ya sabes?- Pregunto por lo bajo la chica mientras juntaba las puntas de sus dedos índices y evitaba hacer contacto visual con Steven.

-Bue…Bueno…A decir verdad…Nosotros…ehh.- Balbuceaba Steven mientras pensaba que responderle a Connie. Steven queda en silencia un segundo, observa a Connie y respira profundamente antes de responder. –Está bien, lo admito. Perla y yo hemos estado…haciendo eso juntos.- Responde finalmente el chico.

-Yo…lo imaginaba.- Dijo Connie mientras seguía con la mirada baja. -¿Y acaso ustedes dos están…- Comenzó a preguntar la chica, captado la completa atención de Steven. –Ya sabes…juntos?-

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo Steven. –N-no…es algo complicado, pero nosotros solo hacemos esto por diversión. Es decir, amo a Perla pero no de esa forma precisamente.- Explico alterado Steven.

-Así que…Si cierta persona a la que amas "de esa forma" se te declarara… ¿No habría problema con eso?- Pregunto decidida Connie mientras volvía a sonrojarse.

-Pues…No…Claro que no.- Dijo Steven mientras se sonrojaba instintivamente ante la pregunta de Connie, imaginándose hacia donde quería llegar la chica.

Luego de escuchar eso, Connie se arma de valor y se abalanza sobre el chico para así darle un beso. Steven se limita a corresponder, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la chica. Ambos continúan con su apasionado beso durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente se separan y se dedican una cálida mirada el uno al otro. Finalmente comienzan una conversación, en la cual, con pocas palabras, se confesaban sus sentimientos.

-Steven yo siempre…- Dijo Connie.

-Lo se Connie, yo también…- Respondió Steven.

-Y es que desde que te conocí siempre has sido…- Continuo Connie.

-Al igual que tú. Es solo que nunca supe cómo decirte que…- Acoto Steven.

-Yo tampoco.- Termino de decir Connie mientras veía a Steven a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro y luego comienzan a reírse por la forma en la que acababan de conversar. Luego de que ambos dejaran de reír, Connie sujeta a Steven de la mano y le dedica una sonrisa aún más tierna que las anteriores, para luego comenzar a besarse nuevamente, de manera más apasionada e intensa que la vez anterior. Ambos continúan su apasionada sesión de besos que poco a poco iba incrementando no solo su intensidad, sino también su pasión y deseo mutuo, provocando que la temperatura corporal de ambos aumentase y sus instintos más básicos comenzaran a tomar el control.

En medio de los amorosos besos de la pareja, el cuerpo de Steven comienza a moverse instintivamente, haciendo que la mano del chico descienda lentamente por la espalda de Connie hasta llegar hasta su trasero (El cual toco por encima de la camiseta de la chica), para luego sujetar con fuerza una de las nalgas de la chica. Al notar eso, Connie da un pequeño sobresalto y separa su boca de la de Steven. Luego del sobresalto de la chica, Steven se da cuenta de donde había ido a parar su mano, por lo cual se apresura a quitarla y disculparse antes de que la chica dijese algo.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Bajo ella sola! ¡Lo juro!– Dijo el chico de manera nerviosa, preocupado de haber incomodado a Connie.

-Descuida. No es para tanto. Solo fue algo…sorpresivo.- Dijo Connie con cierta vergüenza en su tono de voz. –E-en realidad…creo que fue algo…agradable.- Confeso la chica mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo luego de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿E-eso crees?- Pregunto asombrado Steven. -¿E-entonces crees que pueda…continuar?- Dijo el chico mientras observaba como Connie asentía con su cabeza y evitaba hacer contacto visual con él debido a la vergüenza. –Muy bien, entonces solo deja que…me acerque.- Dijo el chico mientras se aproximaba a Connie, buscando que quedaran pegados de los torsos y con la cabeza de cada uno sobre el hombro del otro, todo para así poder tantear el trasero de Connie sin que ella tuviera que verlo a la cara mientras lo hacía. –Espero que esto la ayude a relajarse.- Pensó internamente Steven.

El chico comienza entonces a sujetar y a recorrer con ambas manos el trasero de Connie por encima de su camisa. Steven sobaba, apretaba y exploraba con sus dedos la tela que cubría el trasero de la chica, haciendo que el chico comenzara a imaginarse la forma y la suavidad que el mismo tendría, lo cual poco a poco comenzaba a excitarlo. Connie por su parte se limitaba a pegar su mentón contra el hombro de Steven, mientras lo abrazaba con sus brazos y sentía como las, aparentemente entrenadas, manos del chico recorrían sus glúteos de manera meticulosa, como si trataran de memorizar con su tacto todo de él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Q-que piensas, Steven?- Pregunto Connie con un susurro casi mudo que Steven fue capaz de oír debido a su cercanía en ese momento.

-Es…maravilloso.- Contesto Steven. –Es bastante redondo y firme.- Explico el chico. –Debe ser por todo el ejercicio que hace.- Pensó mientras hablaba. –Además tiene un buen tamaño que resalta mucho al recorrer tu silueta con mis manos.- Continuo diciendo el chico mientras deslizaba sus manos por los costados de la chica desde debajo la altura de sus pechos hasta el principio de sus muslos para así comprobar lo que había dicho. –Y…imagino que debe ser suave al tacto, como el resto de tu piel.- Término de decir el chico mientras sentía la suavidad de los muslos de la chica.

-¿P-porque…porque no…no lo…compruebas?- Le sugirió Connie luego de escuchar la peculiarmente detallada descripción de Steven, impresionada más que nada por el tono cariñoso con el que había hablado.

-¿Segura? No tienes que dejarme si tu no…- Decía Steven para asegurarse de que la chica no se sintiera obligada, pero es interrumpido por Connie.

-Sí, estoy segura, Steven.- Respondió Connie mientras se abrazaba con mayor fuerza a la espalda del chico.

Luego de oír eso, Steven comienza a deslizar sus manos hacia arriba, asegurándose de que las mismas se mantuvieran pegadas a la piel y pasasen por debajo de la camisa de la chica. Finalmente ambas manos llegan hasta el trasero de Connie y se limitan a apreciar plenamente de su suavidad. Steven extiende los dedos de una mano y desliza ligeramente un par de ellos dentro de la hendidura entre las nalgas para así cubrir casi por completo una de las mismas.

-Me equivoque…es aún mejor de lo que pensé.- Exclamo sonrojado el chico provocando una sonrisa de alegría en Connie, que a su vez causo una sensación de calor en las zonas erógenas de la misma.

-Steven…- Dijo Connie de manera confiada mientras seguía abrazada al chico en la misma posición.

-¿Si, Connie?- Pregunto Steven.

-Te amo.- Dijo finalmente completamente roja pero con una sonrisa bellísima.

-Y yo a ti.- Respondió rápidamente Steven con una expresión idéntica a la de la chica.

Ambos entonces dejan de abrazarse y comienzan otra ronda de besos aún más intensa que la anterior, una que ahora estaba cargada de deseo y que continuo hasta que ambos quedaran recostados sobre la cama, quedando Steven encima de Connie. A medida que continuaba, ambos comenzaban a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, sus mejillas, espaldas, cinturas, nucas y cuellos. Hasta que finalmente Steven comenzaba a levantar lentamente la camisa de Connie mientras sus labios seguían conectados, cosa que llamo la atención de la chica.

-E-espera.- Dijo repentinamente Connie mientras separaba su boca de la de Steven.

-¿Q-que? pero pensé que íbamos a… ¿A-acaso quieres que nos detengamos?- Pregunto nervioso Steven.

-N-no…es solo que… ¿Qué pasaría si las Gems regresan?- Le pregunto Connie, ya que tenía miedo de que se repitiera otra situación que la llevara al límite de la vergüenza y que provocara que otra vez se desmayara.

Steven sonrió de alivio de que eso era lo único que estaba preocupando a la chica.

-Tranquila. No creo que lo hagan. Todas ellas fueron a buscar a León para así llevarte a casa. Y según Garnet, encontrarlo les tomaría un tiempo debido a lejos que se fue. Así que podemos estar tranquilos.- Explico el chico manteniendo la misma sonrisa que tenía, la cual rápidamente logro calmar a Connie.

(NOTA: Recuerden que Greg y la Van están fuera de la ciudad, escapando aun de la ira que mostro Perla en el 1er capitulo, por lo cual las Gems no tienen vehículo.)

-Oh bien…yo…creo…creo que eche a perder un poco el momento.- Dijo Connie mientras desviaba ligeramente la mirada y hacia una risa forzada.

-No hay problema. Yo recuerdo donde nos habíamos quedado.- Dijo alegre Steven mientras le daba a Connie un par de besos en el cuello y volvía a colocar su mano para quitarle la camisa.

Connie se limita solamente a soltar varios gemidos de placer a medida que Steven continuaba besándola con delicadeza mientras poco a poco iba quitándole la única prenda que llevaba en ese momento. Connie sintió como pasaba una brisa en medio de su entrepierna una vez dejo de cubrir dicha parte. Luego sintió como la tela de la misma iba dejándola cada vez más expuesta a medida que las manos de Steven subían por su cuerpo. Finalmente las manos llegaron a la altura de sus pechos, la chica intento coordinar una oración cuando se dio cuenta de ello, pero dicho intento fue bloqueado por jadeos y gemidos producto del incesante ataque que Steven seguía propiciando sobre su cuello. Finalmente, cuando la prenda llego hasta su cuello, Steven se detuvo, la miro a los ojos y le hizo una pregunta antes de continuar.

-¿Lista?-

Pregunta a la cual Connie se limitó a contestar tragando un poco de saliva y asintiendo con la cabeza. Casi instantáneamente luego de la contestación de Connie, Steven sujeto ambos extremos de la camisa con sus manos y la hizo recorrer el último tramo, haciendo que el cuello y las mangas de la misma pasaran por la cabeza y los brazos de Connie para así dejar a la muchacha libre de todo vestigio de ropa.

Steven hace a un lado la camisa y posa sus ojos sobre la despampanante y erótica visión que le ofrecía el cuerpo desnudo de Connie, el cual logro que el chico quedara con la mirada fija sobre él mientras en sus ojos se le dibujaban estrellas en las pupilas.

Connie se encontraba completamente expuesta frente a Steven, posando sobre la cama con ambas piernas juntas y dobladas , tocando con sus gemelos y sus talones su trasero, su vientre era plano, y tenía cierta definición muscular debido a su constante actividad física, a la vista estaban sus pechos, dos pequeñas y voluptuosas masas con pequeños pezones oscuros en el centro. La chica tenia uno de los brazos en medio de sus dos pechos y tenía colocado su dedo índice entre su boca y su barbilla mientras sonreía tímidamente y tenía su otra mano sujetando ligeramente la sabana que cubría el colchón de la cama.

-Dime, Steven… ¿Te parezco linda?- Pregunto tímidamente la chica para coronar lo que ya de por sí sería una escena encantadora a la vista.

-Eres…bellísima.- Contesto Steven mientras continuaba viéndola de manera casi hipnótica u obsesiva.

Connie dibujo una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces ven aquí…cariño. Ven y hazme tuya.- Dijo Connie en un tono que denotaba una mezcla entre amor y deseo.

Steven se quita toda su ropa y luego comienza a acercase lentamente hacia la chica, la cual ahora se encontraba recostada boca arriba, hasta terminar encima de ella. Ambos se besan nuevamente antes de que Steven pusiera a trabajar sus manos, ya experimentadas, sobre el cuerpo de Connie. Mientras la besaba, el chico desliza su mano por la pierna de la chica hasta finalmente hacerla llegar hasta su coño, el cual se encontraba ligeramente humedecido debido a la situación. Steven pasa la punta de sus dedos por encima de los labios del órgano sexual, arrancándole un jadeo ahogado a Connie, quien parecía no querer despegar su boca de la de Steven. Steven continua moviendo sus dedos, esta vez formando círculos alrededor del clítoris de la chica, causando que la misma soltara varios sonidos que eran ahogados mientras la pareja continuaba explorando la boca del otro con sus lenguas.

-Ah…ahh…S-Steven.- Suspiro Connie luego de que sus bocas se separasen y sus lenguas quedaran unidas por un delgado hilo de saliva que se había formado durante su largo beso, mientras el chico continuaba jugueteando con su feminidad.

-Calma. Apenas estamos empezando.- Dijo Steven mientras pasaba su lengua por sus propios labios para así degustar los restos de saliva que Connie dejo sobre ellos.

(NOTA: Creo que no sería extraño decir que a estas alturas Steven se encontraba ya completamente erecto desde el momento que vislumbro por completo el cuerpo de Connie y comenzaron su última sesión de besos.)

El chico comienza entonces a internar, con cierta dificultad, uno de sus dedos dentro del coño de la chica, causando un repentino y ligeramente fuerte grito por parte de esta. Steven nota eso y comienza a moverse con sumo cuidado mientras sus ojos observaban atentos como los pezones de la chica comenzaban lentamente a ponerse erectos y tentaban al chico para que les diera algo de atención. Tentado por ello, Steven va acercando lentamente su boca mientras continuaba escuchando los tiernos jadeos de la chica. Faltando pocos centímetros para hacer contacto directo, el chico saca su lengua y le da una ligera lamida al erecto pezón.

Connie siente una ligera descarga eléctrica al sentir ese primer contacto en la zona de su pecho, pero no pasa mucho antes de que el chico comenzara a causarle más de esas sensaciones a medida que recorría con su lengua los bordes y la punta de su pequeño pezón, todo mientras seguía adentrándose poco a poco en las profundidades de su coño con su dedo. La chica se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior al momento de sentir como Steven había comenzado a besar y chupar la zona más sensible de su pecho a la vez que comenzaba un lento pero constante movimiento de adentro hacia afuera con su dedo.

-Ah…Steven espera…Steven… ¡S-Steven!- Se limitaba a decir Connie mientras era abrumada por el placer.

Steven se va deteniendo lentamente luego del pedido de la chica mientras escucha como los jadeos de Connie se van convirtiendo en una pesada respiración.

-L-lo…lo siento Solo…solo necesito…un minuto. Pensé que iba a explotar.- Dijo la chica mientras trataba de procesar la oleada de placer que acababa de experimentar.

Steven observa a la temblorosa y, en ese momento, sensible chica respirando con dificultad, con su corazón retumbando a toda velocidad y con su coño escurriendo ligeramente un líquido que demostraba su placer en ese momento y lo desesperado que estaba por alcanzar su clímax. Todo eso lo alentó a renovar su ataque bucal solo que enfocándose ahora en una zona más íntima y delicada, su coño.

-Sé cómo solucionar eso.- Dijo Steven mientras dirigía su cabeza hacia la entrepierna de la chica, quedando finalmente frente a ella.

-S-Steven… ¿Qué estas por ha…? ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito la Connie al sentir como un objeto viscoso y elástico comenzaba a internarse en las profundidades de su coño, haciendo que su mente se nuble y que el placer recorra cada centímetro de su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Contenerse no es nada saludable, Connie. Debes dejar que todo…- Dijo Steven al retirar su lengua por un segundo y relamerse los labios. -¡Salga!- Exclamo al momento de volver internar su lengua en el interior de Connie.

La chica se retuerce levemente mientras sentía como su cuerpo se acercaba al límite a medida que la elástica lengua de Steven se adentraba con mayor profundidad que antes. Steven movía el elástico musculo de su boca de manera intensa de lado a lado por el delicado agujero de Connie. Luego de un tiempo, cuando sintió que a la chica le faltaba muy poco por acabar, Steven vuelve a retirar su lengua, solo que esta vez lo hace para así darle una lamida de abajo hacia arriba a los labios en la entrepierna de la chica para finalmente meter dentro de su boca el clítoris que coronaba a los mismos y darle el ultimo estimulo que Connie necesitaba para terminar.

-¡Ah! ¡Steven! ¡Ya no resisto más! ¡Quítate de ahí!- Grito entre jadeos de placer la muchacha.

Steven, lejos de alejarse, parecía más dispuesto que antes por seguir encargándose del pequeño botón de placer de Connie y las cercanías a este. El chico tocaba con la parte superior de su boca el clítoris, mientras que permanecía con la parte inferior abierta ampliamente y pegándose lo más posible a la entrepierna de la chica, mientras que con su lengua se dedicaba a lamer la pared superior del coño de Connie.

-¡N-no sigas! ¡Q-quítate! Voy a… ¡Voy a correrme!- Exclamo finalmente la chica mientras su coño comenzaba a temblar, enviado señales de placer por todo su cuerpo, a la vez que soltaba una buena cantidad de líquido, de la cual gran parte fue recibido por la boca de Steven mientras que la otra se escurría por las paredes de su vagina hasta finalmente llegar a la parte inferior y volcarse sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Steven aleja su cara mientras saboreaba los restos del líquido que quedaban en su boca, y observaba a Connie temblando y respirando de manera agitada luego de experimentar el gran orgasmo que el chico le había provocado.

-Mmm…delicioso.- Dijo Steven mientras se relamía.

-Siiiii…lo fue…- Dijo Connie completamente extasiada por las olas de placer que aun recorrían su cuerpo. La chica no mostraba signos de enojo por la decisión de Steven de continuar aun cuando le pidió que se alejara. –Dios eso fue… ¡Increíble!- Pensó la chica mientras continuaba tendida sobre la cama. –Y si eso se sintió así…me pregunto, ¿Qué tal será si…?- Continuo divagando en su cabeza mientras le daba una mirada al erecto pene de Steven. –Steven. Ven aquí. Acércate, por favor.- Dijo Connie de manera sensual. –Quiero que…continuemos.-

-De acuerdo.- Contesto Steven con una amplia sonrisa para luego posicionarse nuevamente sobre la chica hasta quedar los dos frente a frente, solo que esta vez asegurándose de que sus caderas estuvieran lo más juntas posibles.

Mientras se movía, el tallo de la polla de Steven se roza ligeramente con los labios de la entrepierna de la chica. Una vez ubicado frente a Connie, ambos intercambian una mirada y una sonrisa.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto Steven.

-Claro que si.- Contesto Connie sin una sombra de duda en su voz.

-Bien, entonces voy a…- Dijo Steven mientras comenzaba a mover su mano para así dirigir su polla hasta la entrada.

-No, espera. Q-quiero…llevarla…yo misma.- Lo interrumpió repentinamente Connie con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-Bien. Hazlo si quieres.- Dijo el chico mientras apartaba su mano y observaba como Connie extendía la suya hasta su viril miembro.

Connie sujeta la polla con delicadeza, sin apretar con demasiada fuerza, rodeándola con sus dedos, notando la dureza y calidez que tenía aquel pedazo de carne al tacto y finalmente comienza a encaminarlo hasta la entrada de su coño, donde muy pronto entraría para romper su himen y convertirla en mujer. Steven por su parte disfruto al sentir como los suaves y delgados dedos de Connie rodeaban su polla y como la posicionaban a pocos centímetros del más importante regalo que podía ofrecer una mujer. Al percatarse de eso, el chico comienza a sentir unos nervios incontrolables, ya que si bien él ya había tenido toda clase de experiencias pasadas con las Gems, ahora mismo se encontraba frente a la chica que amaba, la cual estaba a punto de entregarle su virginidad.

-M-muy bien. Creo que ahí estará bien.- Dijo Steven al momento que la punta de su polla se tocara con los labios que rodeaban el coño de la chica. –B-bien, ¿Estas lista? V-voy a ir despacio ¿D-de esa forma estará bien? ¿C-cierto?- Pregunto nervioso el chico

-Steven…- Susurro Connie luego de ver la reacción de Steven

-D-dime si algo te duele, por favor.- Continuo diciendo Steven, ignorando lo que había dicho Connie.

-¡Steven…!- Volvió a insistir la chica, subiendo ligeramente su tono de voz.

-No quiero lastimarte así que si en algún momento quieres detenerte no habrá ningún problema, de veras. A-así que si eso pasa por favor házmelo saber para…- Siguió Steven, volviendo a ignorar a la chica.

-¡STEVEN!- Grito finalmente Connie en un último intento de ser escuchada.

-¿S-sí?- Pregunto el muchacho.

-Estaré bien. Sé que no me lastimaras, así que deja de preocuparte tanto y solo ve con cuidado.- Le dijo la chica con un tono tranquilizador que logro poner fin al nerviosismo de Steven.

-Ok, aquí voy.- Dijo entonces Steven al momento de comenzar a introducir centímetro a centímetro su polla, hasta que finalmente se topó con el himen de la muchacha. –Voy a hacer un poco de presión. Prepárate.- Dijo el chico antes de dar una fuerte estocada que logro romper la delgada capa que dividía a las niñas de las mujeres. Obteniendo en el proceso un grito de dolor por parte de Connie, la cual sujeto a Steven de la nuca a la vez que cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar unas diminutas lágrimas de los mismos. -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado el chico mientras veía a su pareja mostrando señales de dolor punzante, a la vez que un poco de sangre brotaba de su interior.

-E-estoy bien. Solo…solo tengo que soportarlo un poco más. No te preocupes. S-solo abrázame hasta que el dolor se detenga.- Contesto la chica mientras intentaba superponerse al agudo dolor que la invadía en ese momento.

Steven acata el pedido, él reprime sus propios deseos de continuar y se limita a abrazar con fuerza a Connie mientras el dolor lentamente disminuía. A los pocos segundos, Steven nota como Connie comenzaba a sujetar su nuca con menos fuerza, además de dejar de lagrimear.

-¿El dolor ya disminuyo?- Pregunto el chico.

-Eso creo…ya puedes continuar, Steven.- Contesto la chica.

Steven acerco su rostro al de Connie para darle un pequeño beso para compensarla por el mal rato que le toco sufrir y luego entrelazo los dedos de sus manos con los de ella antes de empezar nuevamente a internarse en su interior, mientras Connie soltaba pequeño sonidos que indicaban su falta de experiencia ante esta clase de situaciones. Finalmente, Steven inserta su polla lo más que pudo y observo la forma en la que Connie reaccionaba por ello.

-L-lo ves. Te dije que estaría bien, Steven.- Le informo Connie. –P-puedes empezar a moverte si quieres.- Termino de decir, dejándole el camino libre a Steven para continuar sin preocuparse.

-Muy bien, iré lo más lento que pueda hasta que te acostumbres.- Dijo Steven al momento de retroceder su cadera con cuidado y jalar, de esa forma, su polla hacia afuera.

Steven se mantiene fiel a su palabra, una vez que su polla se encontraba casi completamente fuera del húmedo y estrecho agujero de Connie, el chico prosiguió a embestir su miembro nuevamente dentro del mismo, logrando que Connie soltara unos sonidos que si bien seguían indicando falta de experiencia, poco a poco comenzaban a sonar más como gemidos de placer que pequeños gritos de dolor.

La pareja sigue follando lentamente mientras que de penetrada a penetrada la incomodidad de la primera vez de Connie se iba desvaneciendo para ser reemplazada por placer. Al notar los, ahora contantes, jadeos de gozo que la chica emitía, Steven comienza a moverse con mayor rapidez, teniendo la certeza de que ahora no la lastimaría en el proceso. Conforme las estocadas de Steven iban volviéndose más intensas, el chico pudo darse el lujo de disfrutar plenamente de las sensaciones que el coño de Connie le brindaba. Al ser la primera vez de la chica, su coño estaba sumamente estrecho, pero rápidamente comenzaba a ponerse húmedo y caliente debido a la fricción que se generaba ante el roce de ambos órganos sexuales, los cuales poco a poco enviaban más y más sensaciones placenteras a la pareja.

-Steven…esto comienza a sentirse…muy bien.- Dijo entre gemidos la chica mientras la polla de Steven continuaba arremetiendo contra ella.

-Me alegra…saberlo, Connie. Esto también se siente muy bien para mí.- Le respondió el chico mientras sentía como su polla era presionada cada vez con más fuerza por el cálido coño de Connie, lo cual lo estaba conduciendo a su orgasmo.

-¡Ah! ¡Steven! O-otra vez…otra vez siento que estoy muy cerca. Voy… ¡Voy a correrme!- Exclamo la chica mientras Steven movía sus caderas de manera rápida y vigorosa.

-¡También yo, Connie! ¡Me falta muy poco!- Le contesto el chico. -¿Dónde…donde debería hacerlo? ¿Quieres que…lo haga afuera?- Pregunto entre jadeos Steven.

-¡N-no!- Dijo repentinamente Connie mientras rodeaba con sus piernas la espalda del chico. -¡Hazlo adentro! ¡Corrámonos juntos!- Dijo la chica con brillo en sus ojos mientras se preparaba a recibir el cálido liquido blancuzco de Steven en su interior.

Al oír eso y ver la firme voluntad que mostraba la chica, Steven acelero aún más sus estocadas, pensando únicamente en alcanzar su, ya de por si cercano, orgasmo.

-¡A-aquí viene, Connie! ¡Me corro!- Exclamo el chico al momento de disparar su leche espesa y caliente en lo profundo de la muchacha, mientras ella soltaba un fuerte grito de placer a la vez que experimentaba de igual manera su propio orgasmo.

La pareja permanece estática por unos segundos, mientras pasaba su momento post-orgásmico. Connie seguía sujetando con fuerza la mano del chico, mientras una serie de temblores y escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo debido al intenso orgasmo que había tenido. Una vez que la chica comenzó a mostrar signos de haberse calmado, Steven retira su polla del interior de la misma, para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de ella. Connie permanece recostada unos segundos más pero al poco tiempo también se incorpora y se sienta al igual que Steven.

-Steven...eso estuvo...- Dijo la chica inclinando hacia adelante su frente haciendo que el chico no pudiera verle los ojos. -¡Increíble!- Exclamo mientras su rostro se iluminaba de felicidad y sus ojos desprendían un brillo a la vez que se le formaban un par de rombos en sus pupilas.

-¿D-de verás lo crees?- Dijo un tanto apenado Steven. -Creo que tú también estuviste estupenda considerando que era tu primera vez. Me sorprendió un poco cuándo me pediste que me corriera aden...- Estaba diciendo el chico cuándo de repente una idea que se le había pasado por alto en medio del apasionado momento cruzo por su cabeza, llenándolo de terror. -¡A-acabe adentro! ¡Oh por Dios, Connie! ¡Ahora vas a quedar embarazada! ¡Tendré que hacerme cargo! ¡Conseguir un trabajo! Y...y también...tus padres... ¡Ellos van a matarme!- Decía Steven mientras se sujetaba los pelos de la cabeza y tenía un aparentemente interminable ataque de pánico.

-¡Steven cálmate!- Dijo Connie, quien se había acercado hasta él y lo había sujetado de los lados de la cabeza para asegurarse de que lo escuchará. -Todo está bien. Hoy es, ya sabes, uno de esos días en los que se puede hacer esto sin esa clase de riesgos. Y aún si no fuera así, solo tendríamos que ir como Stevonnie a una farmacia y conseguir una píldora de la mañana siguiente.- Explico la chica.

-Vaya, me impresionas, Connie.- Dijo el chico, notándosele mucho más tranquilo luego de la explicación de Connie.

-No es para tanto, soy la hija de una doctora, ¿Recuerdas? Hace mucho que ella me habló sobre "Las aves y las abejas".- Dijo orgullosa la chica.

-No, me refería a lo rápido que pensaste en ese plan con Stevonnie.- Acotó Steven.

-Ehm...si bueno, creo que pienso bien bajo presión. - Respondió Connie mientras fingía una risa y desviaba la mirada para que el chico no notará un sonrojo en su cara. -Me da vergüenza admitir que ya había pensado en ese plan mientras fantaseaba con este momento.- Se dijo a sí misma.

-Entonces... ¿Está bien que...continuemos?- Preguntó Steven dispuesto para seguir.

-Claro que sí, mi dulce tontuelo.- Respondió Connie de manera seductora antes de darle un beso a Steven mientras le rodeaba el cuello desde atrás y se sentaba sobre el tallo de la erecta polla.

La pareja recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de su compañero mientras ambos fundían sus labios y frotaban sus intimidades la una con la otra. Connie sujetaba al chico por la nuca, frotaba sus mejillas y deslizaba la punta de sus dedos por el torso, para finalizar su recorrido tocando la gema que estaba en el ombligo. Steven por su parte la acariciaba del cabello, la tomaba de la cintura, y frotaba ligeramente el trasero y los pechos de Connie con gran delicadeza mientras sentía como el calor que se acumulaba en su miembro era bañado por una ligera humedad proveniente de las entrañas de la chica. Una vez terminados los preparativos, y logrando una grata excitación por ambas partes, los dos jóvenes amantes pasaron nuevamente al evento principal.

-¿Lo hacemos como antes o prefieres…?- Preguntaba Steven antes de ser interrumpido por la chica.

-Me gusta esta posición. No quiero cambiar. Me siento tan cercana a ti.- Contesto abrupta y seductoramente Connie mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del chico, con una sonrisa alegre y con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también me siento de esa forma.- Dijo Steven a la vez que movía su cabeza para así poder oler el femenino perfume que emanaba de la cabeza de la chica.

-Entonces está decidido.- Dijo Connie mientras levantaba ligeramente su cadera, observando como la polla del chico comenzaba a apuntar hacia el techo a medida que ella dejaba de aplicar presión con su peso. La chica coloca entonces sus pies detrás del cuerpo de Steven y permanece sentada sobre el aire mientras se sujetaba de la nuca de este último.

Steven ayuda a la chica a mantener el equilibrio sujetándola de una de sus nalgas, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba su polla para asegurarse que se encamine hacia el agujero indicado.

-Muy bien, trata de bajar lentamente.- Dijo Steven.

-Bien…será despacio y con cuidado.- Contesto Connie mientras comenzaba a descender con su cintura.

Connie bajaba sus caderas lentamente haciendo cada vez más cercano el reencuentro de los dos órganos sexuales. Una vez sintió como la cabeza de la polla rozaba su coño, Connie comenzó a aplicar algo de presión para ayudarla a internarse nuevamente en su húmedo interior. Una vez dentro, la polla fue abriéndose paso hasta llegar nuevamente al fondo de la chica mientras esta, entre jadeos, continuaba profundizando su unión. Finalmente, habiendo descendido completamente, Connie acomoda sus piernas para que rodeasen al chico, y así asegurarse de que la unión entre ambos sea con todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! Y-ya está, Steven.- Exclamo Connie luego de tomar la posición que buscaba. –Ahora… ¡Ah!…empezare a moverme.- Dijo la chica antes de comenzar a mover, con cierta dificultad, sus caderas de arriba abajo.

Steven disfrutaba plácidamente de los movimientos de la chica, los cuales poco a poco iban ganando velocidad, a la vez que la veía como todo su cuerpo se sacudía con las subidas, y como se estremecía en las bajadas.

Connie por su parte se dio cuenta de una cosa, en esta posición, la cabeza de la polla de Steven se frotaba, por unas pocas milésimas de segundo, con una zona de su coño bastante sensible y placentera cada vez que la chica bajaba sus caderas, haciendo que cada vez acelerara más sus movimientos con el objetivo de seguir estimulando dicha zona.

-Dios. Connie lo está haciendo genial. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.- Pensó Steven mientras dirigía sus manos al trasero de la chica, el cual sujeto con firmeza antes de empezar a hacerlo subir y bajar a su antojo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es, Steven! ¡Sigue así!- Exclamo la chica, mientras sentía como Steven la estocaba vigorosamente, acercándola nuevamente a otro orgasmo. –Steven… ¡La lengua! ¡Saca tu lengua! ¡Quiero correrme mientras nos besamos!- Le grito Connie al chico, el cual obedeció rápidamente y comenzó a entrelazarse de lenguas con ella. –Justo ahora…es como si nuestras almas se hubiesen fusionado la una con la otra.- Pensó la chica mientras se aferraba a Steven con cada fibra de su ser, con sus brazos, con sus piernas, con su lengua y genitales.

La pareja experimenta otro orgasmo simultáneo que los hizo estremecer de satisfacción. Steven soltaba otro disparo caliente a la vez que Connie lo exprimía con mayor fuerza que antes. Debido a la pose, el semen comenzaba a colarse por las paredes del coño para finalmente llegar hacia el exterior del mismo y derramarse ligeramente.

Una vez superado el momento post-orgásmico, Connie se desprende poco a poco del chico, deshace su agarre de piernas y detiene la conexión de sus bocas, mientras Steven la ayuda a levantar sus caderas y la acomoda sobre sus piernas.

-¿Lo sentiste, verdad? ¿La forma en que nos conectamos?- Pregunto la chica con un tono de ternura en su voz.

-Si…fue como si como si por un segundo fuésemos uno solo, pero de una manera "Distinta" a cuando en verdad somos uno.- Contesto Steven haciendo alusión a Stevonnie mientras posaba sus manos sobre los costados de Connie.

-Así es como se siente…hacer el amor con la persona que amas.- Dijo la chica con un rubor y una sonrisa bellísimos que parecían complementarse mutuamente para expresar los sentimientos más profundos de ella.

-Oh, y-ya veo.- Contesto Steven mientras observaba la sonrisa sincera y adorable que para parecía extenderse por todo el cuerpo de la chica. –Es…muy linda.- Se dijo a si mismo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras sentía como su polla se estaba volviendo poner dura.

-Vaya. Después de todo eso… ¿Todavía puedes seguir?- Pregunto asombrada la chica al ver la polla semi-erecta de Steven.

-Bien…creo que eso que dijiste me pareció simplemente irresistible.- Contesto el chico mientras se reía un poco. –Pero no tienes por qué esforzarte demasiado. Yo entenderé si me dices que estas cansada.- Acoto Steven.

-Al contrario, Steven. El verte así me da una idea.- Dijo Connie mientras acercaba su boca a uno de los oídos del chico para susurrarle algo. –Qué te parece si…*susurro*.- Dijo la ella, causando que la polla de Steven se preparara completamente para hacer lo descrito por la chica.

-Tú…tú quieres… ¿S-segura de que quieres intentar eso?- Pregunto incrédulo y enrojecido Steven.

-Segura.- Respondió Connie mientras dirigía su cabeza a la entrepierna de su amante.

La chica entonces sujeta la polla de Steven con su mano, comienza a sacudirla, para finalmente acercar sus labios a ella, lamerla y besarla. Connie pasaba su lengua a lo largo y ancho de cabeza del erecto miembro de Steven, como si de un cono de helado se tratase, haciendo énfasis en atacar zonas como la uretra o el prepucio, las cuales identifico como "Zonas sensibles".

-¡Ah! Eso se siente estupendo, Connie.- Admitió entre jadeos Steven mientras la chica hacia contacto visual con él mientras proseguía con su labor.

La chica retira su mano del tallo del chico, cierra sus ojos y comienza a introducir en su boca la polla del mismo, asegurándose de que sus labios se superpusieran a sus dientes y de que su lengua quedara pegada a la parte inferior de su boca. La chica sigue con su obra a ciegas mientras sentía como la polla descendía cada vez más por su garganta. Por último, Connie tomo una gran bocanada de aire por su nariz y se tragó la polla del chico hasta su base, la retiene en su interior por unos segundos y luego la retiro poco a poco hasta liberarla completamente.

-Te dije que podría hacerlo.- Dijo Connie con tono de victoria mientras veía la polla de Steven cubierta por su saliva.

-Tenías razón.- Contesto Steven, acompañado de una pequeña risa.

-Y ahora…pasemos a lo último que nos queda hacer.- Dijo la chica mientras le daba una última frotada a la polla del chico con su mano para así asegurarse de que la saliva quedara bien distribuida desde el tallo hasta la punta. –Lo dejo en tus manos ahora, Steven.- Dijo Connie al momento de recostarse boca abajo con la cabeza puesta en la cabecera de la cama.

Steven traga un poco de saliva de su boca.

-Ok, yo me encargo.- Dijo Steven mientras se aproximaba a la chica. –Que chica osada, realmente quiere seguir adelante con esto.- Pensó el chico mientras dirigía su polla al trasero de Connie. Steven coloca la punta en el agujero de la chica, mientras este parecía dilatarse ligeramente por la excitación. –Parece demasiado ajustado para esto. Estoy seguro que le dolerá, pero…ella está decidida a continuar. No quiero defraudarla.- Pensó Steven mientras comenzaba a presionarse con el pequeño y apretado esfínter de Connie mientras ella soltaba unos ligeros sonidos de dolor.

-¡Oh Dios! Siento como se abre paso lentamente. Esto dolerá mucho según lo que he podido investigar. Pero…siempre he tenido la fantasía de intentar algo así.- Pensó Connie mientras la polla seguía luchando por entrar.

–Trata de relajarte, de otra forma será más difícil.- Comento Steven.

-Lo…intentare.- Respondió Connie al momento de tomar aire y cerrar sus ojos en un intento de calmar su cuerpo.

-Eso es…ahora solo lo empujo un poco…y entonces…- Dijo Steven al momento de dar una fuerte estocada que finalmente le permitió adentrarse en las entrañas de la chica.

Ese agujero, a diferencia del coño, era más seco y muchísimo más apretado, a tal punto que parecía que las paredes de la chica se cerrasen alrededor de su polla mientras que la entrada del se ceñía sobre su tallo para evitar que escapase.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Es tan apretado!- Pensó el chico mientras soltaba jadeos de placer con su boca.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Dios! Mi trasero… ¡Mi trasero se quema!- Grito la chica al no poder mantener en su mente esas palabras.

-¡R-resiste Connie! ¡Voy a sacarla! ¡Voy a…Ah!- Exclamo Steven al intentar retirar su polla de ahí mientras sentía como las paredes de la chica lo rodeaban y lo seguían a medida que se deslizaba hacia afuera.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Siento que mis entrañas se van a salir!- Dijo Connie mientras la polla del chico se aproximaba a la salida, arrastrando con ella parte de sus intestinos. -¡No! ¡Espera!- Exclamo la chica casi entre lágrimas. -¡H-hazlo otra vez! ¡Duele un poco! Pero esto es…es… ¡Demasiado bueno para detenernos ahora!- Grito entonces la chica, poseída por una mezcla embriagadora de dolor y placer por igual.

Steven hizo una expresión de sorpresa ante la repentina exigencia de Connie, pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a arremeter contra su trasero, esta vez metiendo toda su polla de un solo empujón, causando un fuerte jadeo por parte de Connie. El chico comienza entonces a bombear con fiereza su pene a medida que trataba de buscar una mejor posición para continuar. Finalmente, siguiendo sus instintos, el chico opta por colocar sus manos a los lados de la cama e inclinarse sobre Connie, colocando su cara contra la nuca de la chica.

-¡Oh! ¡C-Connie! ¡No puedo tener suficiente de esto! ¡Es demasiado bueno!- Exclamo Steven junto a la oreja de la chica.

-¡Si, Steven! ¡Lo sé! ¡No te detengas!- Le respondió Connie a Steven, el cual aumentaba su ritmo luego de tomar esa posición en la que ella podía sentir la pesada respiración del chico contra su nuca.

-¡Ah! Y-ya no lo resisto. Me corro… ¡Me corrooooo!- Grito Steven al momento de bañar el colon de la chica con una ardiente descarga de semen.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlooo! ¡Y-yo…también…! ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!- Grito de igual modo la chica mientras sentía como el placer que ahora recorría por sus calientes entrañas la había estimulado lo suficiente para hacerla acabar nuevamente.

Steven retira su polla y se deja caer boca arriba al lado de Connie. La pareja acaba entonces agotada y se limita a tratar de recuperar su respiración luego de su último asalto.

-Estoy…completamente…agotada.- Alcanzo a decir la chica entre suspiros de cansancio.

-Y-yo…también.- Le respondió Steven.

-¿Crees que…podamos tomar…una siesta…hasta que las Gems…regresen?- Pregunto Connie sin moverse de su posición boca abajo.

-Tal vez no…pero…intentémoslo…de todas formas.- Contesto Steven mientras poco a poco se deslizaba por uno de los bordes de la cama debido al poco espacio que había para los dos estando uno al lado del otro.

Connie nota eso y se le viene a la cabeza otra idea que la haría muy feliz si lograba convencer a Steven.

-Te vas a caer de la cama si te quedas así, Steven.- Dijo la chica mientras recogía una sábana en el suelo para poder cubrirse. –Así que…acércate a mí y…sujétate si quieres.- Termino de decir Connie mientras le daba la espalda al chico y esperaba su respuesta.

-Esa es una estupenda idea.- Respondió Steven al momento de acercase a la chica y juntar su cadera con la de ella mientras la rodeaba con su brazo sujetándola del estómago, adaptando la pose para dormir juntos conocida como "De cucharitas". –Descansa, Connie.- Dijo Steven.

-Descansa, Steven.- Le respondió la chica mientras sonreía por haber logrado que Steven hiciera lo que ella quería.

Ambos cierran sus ojos y siente el calor del otro por unos segundos antes de decir unas últimas palabras antes de dormirse.

-Connie…- Le susurro Steven al oído de la chica.

-¿Si, Steven?- Pregunto Connie.

-Muchas gracias por todo…te amo.- Dijo finalmente el chico.

-Y yo a ti.- Contesto Connie para luego juntar una de sus manos con la que Steven tenía sobre su estómago en ese momento y luego caer dormida como Steven haría unos segundos después.

 **Templo de las Crystal Gems: Exterior de la casa. Lado izquierdo. Bajo la ventana de Steven.**

Siendo desconocido por nuestra tierna pareja, las Gems habían regresado hace bastante tiempo junto con León, el cual ahora estaba dormido debajo de la casa, pero en lugar de entrar a la casa, se limitaron a escuchar, con todo lujo de detalle, la manera en que los dos jóvenes amantes expresaban sus sentimientos.

-Buen trabajo, Steve-O. Eso fue bellísimo.- Dijo Amatista.

-Hay tanto amor entre ellos. Estoy feliz por ambos.- Dijo Garnet mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de alegría que escapaba de su ojo.

-¡Waah! ¡Él dijo…y luego ella…y entonces ellos…ellos…! ¡Fue tan hermoso!- Dijo entre lágrimas Perla, conmovida por la tierna escena.

-Muy bien equipo. ¡Reunión Gem!- Dijo Garnet al abrir sus brazos y esperar a que tanto Perla como Amatista formaran un círculo junto con ella, sujetándose de los hombros una al lado de la otra. -¿Estamos de acuerdo en que esos dos hacen una hermosa pareja, verdad?- Pregunto la estoica Gem.

-Por supuesto que si.- Contesto Amatista.

-Si.- Respondió Perla mientras aún quedaban vestigios de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Supongo que eso significa que los dos se volverán exclusivos de ahora en adelante.- Dijo la Gem morada mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración. -Oh bien, todo fue grandioso mientras duró.- Dijo mientras recordaba con cariño sus momentos íntimos con el chico y trataba de aceptar la idea de que no volverían a repetirse.

-No necesariamente, Amatista.- Dijo Garnet para sorpresa de las otras dos Gems.

-¿¡Como!? ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?- Preguntaron al unísono Perla y Amatista.

-Los dos son jóvenes e impulsivos. Ahora más que nunca necesitarán que estemos ahí con ellos para cuidarlos y evitar que comentan alguna imprudencia.- Explico Garnet.

-¿E-estás segura de que ellos aceptarán algo así?- Preguntó Perla con un tono de incredulidad en su voz.

Garnet sonríe mientras ve con su visión futura, una imagen de las tres Gems ahí reunidas, todas en el viejo cuarto de Rose, todas desnudas, con sus cuerpos sudorosos, demostrando un gran cansancio. Perla y Amatista se encontraban recostadas una al lado de la otra, con señales de haber pasado un extraordinario momento hace no mucho. Ambas estaban sobre una gran cama de amplias proporciones, mientras que Garnet se encontraba siendo sometida y penetrada por una desenfrenada Stevonnie que estaba arremetiendo contra ella.

-Oh siiiiiii.- Contesto la Gem con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras Rubí y Zafiro tenía una charla personal.

-Adoro los finales felices.- Dijo la voz Zafiro.

-Y adoro que tengas razón siempre.- Dijo la voz de Rubí, al referirse a la predicción que la chica había hecho mientras observaban el entrenamiento de esa tarde, en la cual predicaba que "Todo saldrá bien para todo mundo".

 **EL FIN**


End file.
